¿Qué está pasando?
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes vienen desde Italia a Namimori en compañía de los arcobalenos. ¿Quiénes son ellos y porque el hijo de Alaude los acompaña?, ¿Varia tiene pensado ayudarlos?, ¿Y porque Sawada Iemitsu parece furioso con la noticia?, Giotto no entiende nada y mucho menos cuando aquel niño castaño aparece en su vida. ¿Qué está pasando? 1827
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

.

.

.

Diez y media de la mañana, Japón Namimori. El día ya estaba comenzado y el cielo ya se encontraba visiblemente despejado, dos chicos caminaban por las calles con una expresión de tranquilidad y despreocupación.

-Reborn dijo que la casa en la que nos quedaremos esta por aquí. –menciono el más bajo de ambos, con un papel en sus manos.

El chico era un poco bajito para la edad que tenía, catorce años, pronto quince. De cabellos castaños muy rebeldes, de grandes orbes chocolates que reflejaban inocencia y una pureza que atraía a las personas. Su figura era muy delgada, pero a pesar de sus facciones finas, no perdía sus aires masculinos.

-¿Nos perdimos? –pregunto el segundo, mirando al castaño con curiosidad.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sonrío con cierta vergüenza y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-N-no…o por lo menos eso creo…-río apenado.

Yamamoto Takeshi, alto, cabellos negros y orbes avellanas, de personalidad tranquila y conciliadora, sonrío al que consideraba como a un hermano.

-¿No es esa? –señalo una casa idéntica a la de la foto que su tutor les había dado para que la identificaran, junto a una dirección evidentemente incompleta y una nota en la que se burlaba del pobre Tsunayoshi.

Ambos chicos miraron la fotografía, para segundos después, examinar la casa. De nuevo revisaron el número y con un suspiro de alivio, el castaño asintió animado.

-¡Sí! –expreso feliz, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado y empujándola. Dentro todo estaba ya listo para que alguien comenzara a habitar en el sitio.

La casa contaba con casi veinte recamaras, cada una con un baño individual y era de tres pisos. Una hermosa casa que Reborn había comprado para ellos.

-¿Cuándo llegan los demás, Tsuna? –cuestiono Takeshi curioso, notando que en la sala estaban las maletas de Sawada y las suyas propias.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y se encamino al lugar en donde se encontraba Takeshi parado.

-Escuche de Hayato que Kyouya estará aquí para mañana. Onii-san dijo que llegaría hasta el fin de semana, Lambo llega esta noche y Mukuro y Chrome llegan en dos días más. –le contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y ellos? –interrogo el pelinegro, desviando su mirada al rostro de su amigo, quien sonrío nervioso.

-Reborn dijo que estarían llegando a lo largo de los días, aún no es segura la fecha exacta. –contesto Tsuna, sentándose en el sillón más cercano. Takeshi asintió comprensivamente.

-Me imagino que el padre de Kyouya no sabe que el estará en la ciudad, ¿verdad? –inquirió el de cabellos negros, sonriendo.

Tsuna negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, Hibari Alaude no sabe que Kyouya estará en Namimori. –respondió Tsunayoshi. –Pero tampoco es como que Alaude-san tarde demasiado en darse cuenta de su presencia.

Takeshi río, Tsuna estaba en lo cierto. Ese hombre era demasiado intuitivo como para no imaginarlo. Incluso podría asegurar que ya estaba imaginándose cosas con solo ver los formularios de inscripción.

-De todas formas, hay que estar preparados. Mañana ingresamos en Nami-chuu y no quiero llegar tarde. –sonrío alegremente. -¡Preparare el desayuno! –aviso emocionado.

Takeshi lo vio desaparecer en la cocina y una mirada algo nostálgica adorno su rostro.

-No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a dañar, Tsuna. –susurro muy bajo, tanto que pareció no haber dicho nada.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude miro con extrañeza el formulario de ingreso de aquellos dos chicos que se transfieren desde Italia. Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi, ambos con un promedio perfecto.

Alaude frunció el ceño. ¿Italia?, algo le decía que esos dos chicos nuevos eran más de lo que parecían ser.

-¿Pasa algo, Alaude? –cuestiono Knuckle mirando curioso lo que el rubio cenizo traía entre sus manos.

El hombre miro de forma asesina al pelinegro y cerro el folder.

-No, nada que te importe. –sentencio, viendo como Giotto di Vongola ingresaba a la sala de juntas de la empresa junto a su mano derecha, Gokudera G.

Ya luego tendría tiempo de investigar más a fondo a esos dos muchachos, ya que a partir del lunes, ambos asistirían a su escuela.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Lambo y Hibari

Capítulo 1

Lambo y Hibari

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude miro fijamente a los dos chicos parados frente a sí, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de Nami-chuu de forma impecable y un rostro serio para acompañar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en cuanto Alaude poso sus helados ojos en ellos. Tsunayoshi estaba bastante asustado, ese hombre tenía un aura aun peor que la de su hermano cuando se despertaba por las mañanas y Takeshi pensaba si en aquel recinto habría o no un club de beisbol, bastante ignorante de la situación en la que él y Tsuna estaban.

Tsuna estaba completamente seguro de que Kyouya había sacado su personalidad de Alaude, por más que el pelinegro negara ese hecho. Pero para Takeshi, quien por fin prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, era más que seguro que Hibari Kyouya era idéntico a su nuevo director. Como bien diría Luce, parecían cortados con la misma tijera.

-Pongan atención ustedes dos. –hablo con voz severa, sin dejar lugar a discusión. –Más les vale no hacer ningún desorden o si no... –les dijo, con una clara advertencia silenciosa en sus palabras, que sonaba bastante peligrosa.

Tsuna trago grueso y esa sensación de peligro le recordó vagamente a cuando Ryohei hizo enfadar a Luche y a Aria, sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de solo recordarlo.

Por la cabeza de Takeshi pasaba un recuerdo similar, solo que el recordaba la ocasión en la que Hibari Kyouya decidió morderlos hasta la muerte por haberlo despertado, aquella conmoción provoco que Reborn se despertara también y se le uniera a Hibari para castigarlos a todos.

-No se preocupe, procuraremos no hacer alboroto. –hablo Tsuna, con un tono de voz firme, aunque por dentro soltaba su típico "Hiii", y lloraba a mares de tan solo pensar que los castigos de Alaude fueran iguales o peores que los de Kyouya.

Alaude sonrío internamente, ese chiquillo castaño le agradaba, a pesar de estarse muriendo del miedo, no se mostraba atemorizado frente a él.

-Retírense. –ordeno, observando como el más alto de los dos caminaba arrastrando al castaño.

-Vamos Tsuna, que ya es la hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre. –hablo Takeshi, mientras terminaba de salir de la oficina del rubio cenizo, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de su amigo.

-Es cierto, hoy en la mañana hice el favorito de Lambo. –comento Tsuna, caminando junto a Yamamoto por los pasillos.

Y es que la noche anterior el niño vaca había llegado vociferando que quería de la comida de su "Tsuna-nii", y esa misma mañana el castaño había cocinado el platillo favorito del niño de nueve años.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle a Hibari que su padre tiene un carácter horrible. –sonrío Yamamoto, mirando a Sawada, quien simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejar ese asunto de lado, si me lo preguntas, creo que él no perdería la oportunidad de venir a retar a su padre. –señalo Tsunayoshi.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-musito el pelinegro, dejando caer su brazo por los hombros de Tsuna, quien acostumbrado al peso extra, ni se inmuto.

-Hay que evitar que se entere que Alaude-san es el director de Nami-chuu, y no hay mejor forma de evitarlo que si estamos en la misma institución que él dirige. –dijo Tsuna. –O por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron Reborn y Squalo-nii.

Takeshi alzo una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro de confiar en lo que Squalo-nii sugiera? –pregunto expectante, ganándose una mirada divertida del castaño.

-No del todo, pero si Reborn lo dice es por algo, así que no hay nada más que hacer, solo hay que esperar. –comento el más bajo, ingresando a su salón de clases para recoger su almuerzo.

Yamamoto pareció un poco más convencido, así que simplemente decidió sonreír como siempre e imitar las acciones de su amigo.

-¡A comer! –expreso el beisbolista muy alegre, ante la sonrisa cálida que Tsuna siempre le brindaba.

.

.

.

Lambo Bovino era por naturaleza un niño desobediente que gustaba de hacer cosas peligrosas, a pesar de que Tsunayoshi era al único que obedecía sin rechistar, aquel día le pareció bastante divertido saltarse las órdenes de su hermano y salir de la casa, ignorando que Tsuna le pidió que no saliera a las calles por ser peligroso para un niño. Pero regresamos al punto de que Lambo gustaba de hacer cosas peligrosas, tanto para sí mismo, como peligrosas para los que le rodeaban.

Por lo que al ser las diez de la mañana, el niño de nueve años, cabellos negros rizados y traje de vaca, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en busca de Nami-chuu para ir a molestar a Takeshi y Tsuna, pero vamos, el niño era bastante distraído y termino vagando al otro lado de la ciudad sin saber que camino de regreso tomar.

Lambo sintió ganas de llorar en ese instante, ¿Qué haría si su Tsuna-nii lo regañaba?, el no quería ver enojado ni triste a su hermano mayor, ¡Tenía que encontrar una manera de volver antes de que los dos adolescentes regresaran de clases!

-Lambo-san puede hacerlo. –se dijo a sí mismo, cruzando la acera junto a las demás personas, pendiente por si lograba captar algo que le indicara que ese era el camino correcto.

Mientras caminaba, se llevo un caramelo de uva a la boca, esos que Tsunayoshi le dio por ser un buen niño esa mañana y acabarse las verduras que se le sirvieron, sin quejarse ni nada. Pero sabía que pronto su suministro matutino de dulces se agotaría y por experiencia sabía que terminaba en ataques de ansiedad si no los tenía y estaba en una situación similar a la actual.

-Lambo-san no sabe por dónde ir…-musito el niño, mirando un imponente edificio que se alzaba elegantemente frente a él, con grandes y amplias puertas de cristal. –Lambo-san quiere a Tsuna-nii…-murmuro sintiendo las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero no debía llorar o preocuparía a su hermano cuando lo viera.

-¿Estás perdido, niño? –una voz que sonaba aburrida sonó detrás de Lambo, quien automáticamente se dio la vuelta para observar a un hombre de cabellos verdes y expresión que rayaba en lo aburrido. El pelinegro giro todo su cuerpo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡Lambo-sama no está perdido! –exclamo con voz temblorosa. -¡Solo que no sabe qué camino tomar! –grito, sintiendo como su sonrisa amenazaba con decaer.

El hombre suspiro con derrota.

-Por esto es que odio a los mocosos. –refunfuño. –Vamos dentro, vamos a hablarle a tus padres o algo…-pronuncio, señalando el edificio. –Mi nombre es Lampo, así que agradéceme, el gran Lampo te está ayudando.

Lambo alzo una ceja y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Pero qué dices, súbdito? –pregunto, cruzándose de brazos, ante la molestia del mayor. –Lambo-sama no tiene padres, a Lambo-sama lo cuida Tsuna-nii. –dijo en tono orgulloso, recordando al chico castaño de sonrisa cálida.

Lampo sintió algo retorcerse en su interior, ¿aquel mocoso fastidioso no tenía padres?, le llamaba la atención que semejante niño egocéntrico hablara orgullosamente de otra persona y que además tomara tan a la ligera la falta de sus padres.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de tu "Tsuna-nii"? –pregunto haciendo comillas en el otro nombre. -¿O él está contigo y te separaste de él?

Lambo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tsuna-nii salió esta mañana a la escuela y me pidió que me quedara en casa, pero Lambo-san se aburrió y quiso salir un rato. –se explico, haciendo comprender al de cabellos verdes.

-¿A qué escuela asiste?, así podemos buscar el teléfono de la institución en el directorio y pedirle que venga por ti, ¿no? –ofreció el hombre, haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera al edificio.

Lampo estaba confundido con su propia actitud, ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a ese niño si ni siquiera lo conocía?, honestamente él era bastante egoísta y el sufrimiento ajeno lo tenía sin cuidado, pero por alguna razón no podía ignorar a ese niño y las palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca antes de notarlo.

-Nami-chuu. –escucho a Lambo decir. –El Tsuna-nii de Lambo-sama estudia en Nami-chuu. –repitió por si las dudas.

Lampo lucio bastante sorprendido. ¡Era la escuela de Alaude!, ¡Eso facilitaba muchísimo las cosas!, solo tenía que ir a decirle lo que sucedía a Giotto y el se encargaría de llamar a Nami-chuu para que ese Tsuna fuese a recoger a ese mocoso engreído.

-Vamos, llamaremos a tu hermano. –le dijo en tono aliviado, ingresando al edificio con Lambo caminando detrás de él.

-¡Hey, Lampo! –la voz que aseguraba tranquilidad proveniente de Asari Ugetsu lo hizo girarse hacia él. –Giotto te está buscando y… ¿Quién ese adorable niño? –pregunto al ver a Lambo mirándolos con rostro inocente y expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Ah?, es Lambo y lo encontré en las puertas del edificio. –lo presento. –Su hermano asiste a Nami-chuu y voy a buscar a Giotto para que llame a Alaude, ni loco lo llamo yo. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Asari soltó una risita divertida.

-Tienes suerte, Giotto está desocupado ahora mismo. –le sonrío amablemente. –G salió a dejar unos documentos a las empresas Gesso. –le menciono, comenzando a caminar los dos en dirección a la oficina del rubio de ojos azul cielo, con el pequeño pelinegro siguiéndolos.

Lambo se detuvo en seco, con sus ojos verdes mirando a Lampo y Asari con desdén. Oh, Gesso eran las empresas que manejaba el padre de Byakuran, el amigo de su hermano y el líder de la famiglia Gesso. Si mal no recordaba, Gesso padre y Gesso hijo estaban ahora mismo en medio de una guerra en la cual pidieron el apoyo de sus hermanos. ¡Dios santo, debía informarle a Tsuna de inmediato que Gesso ya estaba en Japón! Y que no era precisamente Byakuran.

Lambo opto por seguir a los dos adultos en silencio, caminando por laberinticos pasillos que lo dejaron bastante mareado.

-Esta es la oficina de nuestro jefe, Giotto. –escucho que le dijo Asari, con sus cabellos negros rozando su piel y sus orbes azul mar mirándolo con gentileza. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una enorme oficina, con grandes e inmensos libreros, un gran ventanal y el escritorio con el rubio ocupándolo en una parte de la oficina, frente a este, los sillones de cuero negro eran ocupados por Knuckle y Daemon Spade.

-Giotto. –hablo Lampo con su usual tono aburrido, llamando la atención del mencionado. –Este niño estaba frente al edificio y está perdido. Me ha dicho que su hermano estudia donde Alaude, ¡pero ni loco lo llamo yo! –exclamo de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de Ugetsu.

Giotto parpadeo sorprendido. -¿Estas ayudando a un niño? –pregunto incrédulo, mirándolo raro, tal como Daemon y Knuckle le veían también.

Lampo resoplo.

-¡El gran Lampo lo hizo porque quiso! –se excuso, dado que no encontró nada mejor para decir.

Giotto soltó una risita, una risa fresca y agradable, una que a Lambo le recordó vagamente a la de su hermano.

-Veamos pues…-musito el rubio, levantándose de la silla giratoria y acercándose al pelinegro de orbes verdes. -¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano? –cuestiono con una sonrisa gentil.

Lambo lo miro seriamente, meditando si el decirle o no el nombre de su castaño hermano mayor, considerando que tenía tratos con los Gesso enemigos. Pero concluyo que quería regresar a casa y que no había otra forma más que esa.

-El nombre del gran hermano de Lambo-sama es Sawada Tsunayoshi. –expreso con pose orgullosa, sonriendo ampliamente, un sonrisa que no era arrogante ni egocéntrica, solo una que destilaba cariño.

Giotto sonrío junto con el pequeño. Debía deducir que ese chico era muy buena persona como para que el niño vaca sonriera de esa forma tan adorable.

-Voy a llamar a Alaude, ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi, cierto? –repitió, anotándolo en una hoja. Lambo asintió emocionado, por fin podría volver a casa.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude miro con el ceño fruncido al chico castaño que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho que cero molestias?, ¿Entonces por qué demonios lo tenía que llevar a las empresas para recoger a su hermano?

Tsuna trago saliva grueso, ¡Alaude lo quería asesinar con la mirada!, después de que el director lo llamara para decirle que Lambo estaba en las empresas donde trabajaba, una nueva llamada lo había hecho terminar en el coche del rubio cenizo con Takeshi riendo nerviosamente a su lado. No quería saber porque había terminado siendo llevado por su director, pero esta vez mataría a Lambo sin dudar.

Pero por otra parte sentía alivio de que el niño estuviera a salvo, muy a pesar de haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

-Muévanse. –ordeno Alaude, parado frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, mirándolos a ambos de forma helada.

Tsuna estuvo tentado a soltar su típico chillido, pero de hacerlo, Alaude no lo dejaría en paz jamás.

-Ya estamos aquí. –dijo Alaude abriendo la puerta sin tocar, encontrándose con una escena algo…extraña.

Daemon siendo jalado del cabello por un furioso Lambo, quien era estirado por Asari y Giotto, en un vano intento de separar al pequeño del cabello de Spade, Knuckle gritaba, "¡al extremo!" cada dos segundos y Lampo los miraba aburrido desde el otro sillón.

-¡Lambo! –chillo Tsuna en un tono de espanto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Tsuna-nii! –grito el niño, saltando desde los brazos que lo estiraban fuertemente para correr al encuentro de los brazos protectores de su hermano, quien lo recibió con una media sonrisita.

Todos los presentes miraron con la boca abierta al chico castaño de orbes chocolates, ¡para nada de nada se lo imaginaron así!, ¡Más que proteger tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien debían proteger!

-¿Por qué estabas atacando a ese hombre, Lambo? –interrogo Sawada, mirando seriamente a la pequeña vaquita.

Lambo se cruzo de brazos y miro de forma fulminante a Daemon.

-¡El dijo que Tsuna-nii debía de ser un mal hermano mayor si Lambo-san se perdía tan fácilmente! –se excuso señalando al nombrado.

-Pero aun así Lambo…-trato de proseguir Tsuna, siendo detenido por la mano de Takeshi en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, el niño solo te estaba defendiendo, ¿o no, Lambo? –el pelinegro le guiño un ojo y Lambo asintió enérgicamente.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, no te regañare, pero debes pedir una disculpa por causar molestias. –le dijo el castaño, dejando en el suelo a su pequeño hermano. –Si Reborn viera esto me mata…-se dijo a sí mismo en un tono increíblemente bajo.

Giotto miro todo analíticamente, ¡Aquel chico pelinegro era endemoniadamente parecido a Asari!

-Perdón…por las molestias…-gruño Lambo, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ladeado.

Tsuna le sonrío y apoyo su mano en el esponjoso cabello del niño.

-Por ser buen niño, te comprare helado de uva, ¿Qué te parece? –le menciono Tsunayoshi, sintiendo como Lambo se colgaba de su cintura emocionado.

-¡Sí, él Tsuna-nii de Lambo-sama es el mejor! –chillo contento.

Sawada solo le sonrío más ampliamente ante el cumplido.

-Y el hermanito de Tsuna es el mejor. –le dijo cargándolo de nuevo. –Muchas gracias por todo y siento mucho las molestias…-Tsuna hizo una ligera reverencia, como pudo, pues Lambo lo tenía aprisionado.

Alaude los miro y se sintió divertido al ver lo mucho que cambiaba Tsuna al estar con Lambo y Takeshi, solo parecía un conejito indefenso, pero teniendo a alguien con él, parecía que la sobreprotección lo embargaba.

-No, no es nada…-susurro Giotto aturdido por esa sonrisa tan luminosa, se le hacía tierna y hermosa, ¡le daban ganas de adoptar a ese castaño!

-De nuevo, gracias. –se unió Takeshi a la reverencia, despertando un sentimiento similar en Asari.

Luego de algunos minutos, los tres desaparecieron, llevándose al revoltoso niño con ellos.

-Oigan. –llamo Giotto, los demás presentes le miraron. -¿No creen que ese chico de cabello negro se parecía mucho a Asari? –pregunto con curiosidad, haciendo que todos lo miraran con desdén.

-¿En serio Giotto? –pregunto Lampo sarcásticamente. -¿Solo él tenía parecido a Asari?

El rubio lo medito.

-Tsunayoshi no se parecía a Asari…-menciono, provocando que Alaude le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Serás idiota. –gruño el rubio cenizo.

Para casi todos, y digo _casi _porque Giotto parecía un caso perdido, no había sido un secreto que el castaño hermano de Lambo se parecía demasiado a Giotto di Vongola, se sorprendieron mucho cuando lo vieron, ¡eran casi idénticos! Y luego ese pelinegro que era casi la copia de Asari cuando él era joven…

Y luego estaba Lambo, pero el único que se preguntaba realmente quienes eran ellos y porque su parecido, era Alaude, quien sentía que había algo más detrás de aquellos chicos.

Oh, como se divertiría investigando sobre ellos.

.

.

.

Tsuna alzo una ceja al recibir tan extraña información.

-¿Gesso? –pregunto confundido, sentado en la sala de su casa con Lambo a un lado y Takeshi enfrente, los tres comiendo helado. –Pensé que Byakuran estaba aun en Italia…

Lambo negó con la cabeza.

-Son las empresas Gesso, de seguro es su padre, tal vez Byakuran logro echarlo de sus territorios. –menciono el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-Sí, porque Byakuran dijo que vendría a Japón hasta después junto con Uni. –recordó Takeshi con un inusual tono serio.

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño.

-Esto es malo, si el padre de Byakuran averigua que estoy aquí se lo dirá a Iemitsu y el muy maldito no perderá la oportunidad de que este lejos de Italia.-musito Tsuna muy preocupado.

Takeshi frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Sería bueno que llamáramos a Reborn. –le dijo Yamamoto. –Así el estará al tanto de que la mitad de Gesso está aquí.

-Eso no será necesario…herbívoro. –se escucho una voz seria y con un tinte agresivo. Tsuna amplio una sonrisa.

-Kyouya…-dijo, girándose para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba entrada a la sala.

El mencionado solo asintió en silencio.

.

.

.

Continuará~….

.

.

.

¡Holiiitaaas a todos, gracias por leer!

Un agradecimiento especial a:

_**kurolovers: **__Jojo, me alegro que te haya gustado, al igual que espero te haya gustado este capítulo. _

_**yaissa-chan**_

_**silkie 19**_

_**Fan Tsunachan xD**_

Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro que les guste la historia.

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡gracias por leer!

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.

.

_Capítulo 2: Gokudera Hayato._

_En ese momento Takeshi se alejo de Tsuna, mostrándole el celular y se alejo cuando el más bajo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión._

_-Está bien, esta con mi…con mi otro hermano. –dijo sonriente. –Él llego justamente ayer por la tarde, así que se que ahora no hará nada que lo moleste… -explico ya un poco menos tenso, se había acostumbrado al aura relajante de los dos adultos._

_Giotto asintió._

_-Eso es bueno…-se unió Asari. _

_-¡Hey, Tsuna! –lo llamo Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que suplicaba ayuda. El mencionado ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido._

_Los tres gritaron internamente al ver lo adorable de la acción. Pero Takeshi se concentro en lo que tenía que decirle._

_-¿Qué pasa, Takeshi? –le cuestiono mirándolo._

_-Hayato, Bianchi y Ryohei vienen para acá. –soltó de golpe, haciendo que Tsuna lo mirara con desdén._

_-¿P-para acá?, dime que apenas vienen a Namimori. –pidió, pero la mirada que Yamamoto lanzo lo hizo darse cuenta de que iban, pero iban a Nami-chuu._

_-Hey, Giotto. –una tercera voz se unió a la comitiva que se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela, una que Tsuna reconoció como la voz de Gokudera G, la voz del padre de Hayato…_

_._

Hasta la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


	3. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

Capítulo 2

Gokudera Hayato

.

.

.

Italia, lunes por la noche. Un chico de cabellos plateados se paseaba con desesperación por toda la habitación, casi como un león enjaulado. Sus ojos verde mar observaban todo con molestia.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? –exigió saber, lanzando sobre la cama un folder lleno de documentos. La otra persona sostuvo su iracunda mirada, con una calmada.

-Esto no se supo hasta hace pocas horas, de hecho hemos estado intentando entablar comunicación con Tsunayoshi-kun, pero las cosas están mal. No lo hemos logrado. –sentencio el otro con voz calmada.

Gokudera Hayato mascullo una maldición en contra de las líneas telefónicas, mirando con severidad a Lancia, que tenía ya tiempo trabajando para Tsuna.

-¿Hace cuanto que el padre de la maquina traga bombones se fue a Japón? –pregunto Hayato, tratando de calmarse para no matar al inocente hombre que tenía delante.

Lancia abrió la otra carpeta que llevaba en las manos y leyó detenidamente el contenido, tratando de no reírse por el apodo que el joven había puesto al jefe joven de la famiglia Gesso.

-Según el informe de Dino-san, ese hombre tiene un mes exacto fuera de Italia y Byakuran-san no está al tanto de ello. –le dijo mirando expectante a Gokudera, quien simplemente frunció aun más el ceño.

-Si ese hombre descubre que el Décimo está en la misma ciudad que ellos, no perderán la oportunidad de tratar de atacarlo. ¡Eso sería catastrófico! –chillo dramático, imaginándose la escena de un Tsuna malherido.

Lancia estuvo tentando a reír nuevamente al ver la expresión infantil del joven de cabellos plateados al hablar de su jefe de cabellos castaños.

Pero aun tenía algo que comunicarle a Gokudera, así que aclarándose la garganta, hizo a Hayato bajar de su nube.

-Irie Shoichi ha dicho que es mejor viajar a Namimori que seguir tratando de comunicarse. Dijo que eso podría alertar a los Gesso enemigos. –hablo el mayor, extendiéndole un sobre en el cual venia un boleto de avión directo a Japón.

Gokudera lo tomó con cuidado y alzo una ceja confundido.

-Pero Reborn-san me ha pedido que me quede aquí en Italia para recibir la información que envíen los Varia. –dijo mirando con extrañeza a Lancia.

-Fue Reborn mismo quien mando comprar esos boletos, quiere que se adelante su ida y la de Ryohei a Namimori. Los que partirán hasta el viernes son los guardianes de la niebla, pues están esperando noticias del Arcobaleno Mammon. –explico el hombre de cabellos negros, con su usual rostro serio y voz calmada.

Hayato asintió lentamente.

-Su tía Bianchi viajara con ustedes también, dijo algo acerca de cuidar a Tsunayoshi-kun y matar a cualquiera que lo insulte. –recordó el mayor divertido.

Gokudera Bianchi, veinte años de edad y la hermana menor del padre de Hayato. Tiene un gran cariño por su sobrino y su actual jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi, siempre llamándolos _lindos, tiernos _y _adorables. _Y Hayato le tiene un extraño pánico a la mujer, pues su comida venenosa fue culpable de muchas de sus hospitalizaciones y esto le origino un trauma.

Y esa fue en realidad una de las razones por las cuales Tsuna aprendió a cocinar, su sentido de la supervivencia le indicaba que no comiera nada de lo que Bianchi le diera y como es demasiado bueno, tampoco podía permitir que Gokudera siguiera comiéndola. Así que termino siendo él quien cocinaba para ellos.

-¿A-aneki? –pregunto sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su estomago. Lancia asintió.

Hayato tendía a llamar a su tía mas como si fuera su hermana que su tía, pues la diferencia de edad en realidad los hacía parecer hermanos y desde siempre la chica de cabello rosa y orbes esmeraldas lo había cuidado como tal.

-Está muy emocionada por ver a Tsunayoshi-kun de nuevo, ya ve que no se pudo despedir porque estaba en China con el Arcobaleno Fon. –le recordó el pelinegro, provocando que el recuerdo de Bianchi se desvaneciera de su mente.

Hayato suspiro con resignación. Estaba seguro que si su adorado Décimo se enteraba de que no la había querido llevar, lo regañaría por ser malo con Bianchi, no es que no la quisiera, pero el trauma era más fuerte.

-Bien, la nota que viene con él boleto dice que tenemos que partir en dos horas más como máximo. –leyó la nota dejada por Reborn dentro del sobre.

-Ah, eso. Es que Bianchi-san ya esta lista y en el avión y Ryohei ya está listo y esperándolo a usted. –le aviso, encaminándose a la puerta. –Es el avión que siempre utiliza la famiglia cuando no quieren ir en el privado, así que apresúrese si no quiere que despeguen sin usted, Reborn-san dio esa orden…-dicho esto, Lancia abandono la habitación, dejando a un muy apurado Gokudera guardando sus cosas.

-¡Pudiste decirme eso en primer lugar! –reclamo en un grito molesto.

Lancia se río entre dientes en el pasillo, viendo venir a Mukuro Rokudo, aquel chico con peinado similar al de una piña.

-Oya, parece ser que el perrito faldero de Tsunayoshi-kun está muy apurado, kufufufu. –musito con su natural tono de voz burlón.

-Se acaba de enterar de los cambios que Reborn-san hizo. –explico el mayor, con tono cauteloso.

-Kufufufu, el Arcobaleno se divierte haciéndolo. –repuso Mukuro sonriendo espeluznante. Lancia asintió de acuerdo.

-¡Ya me voy! –grito Gokudera. -¡Y tu estúpida piña, protege bien el hogar del Décimo! –le grito sin detenerse a verlos.

Mukuro se guardo su opinión y a cambio sonrío. Oh, por supuesto que iba a cuidar el lugar que consideraba un hogar, un hogar que solo Tsuna le pudo ofrecer sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Solo por esta vez no te digo nada, perrito, kufufufu. –se fue riéndose, dejando a Lancia mirando en ambas direcciones.

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi bostezo cansado, mirando con aburrimiento la pizarra con toda la intención de poner atención, aunque todo eso ya lo sabía y todo era gracias a Reborn. Pero tenía mucho sueño.

La noche anterior Kyouya casi había matado a Lambo por bajar las escaleras corriendo y gritando, seguido de Takeshi quien trataba de alcanzarlo para ponerle el pijama y pudiera bajar a cenar. Pero todo aquel escándalo había provocado que el chico terminara con las intenciones de cometer un homicidio doble y a él tratando de evitarlo a toda costa. ¡Él no quería dos cuerpos enterrados en su jardín y mucho menos si eran su familia, gracias!

Además de que la conversación que sostuvieron hasta tarde con respecto a lo que harían con los Gesso lo había dejado preocupado, al final Tsuna había intuido que Byakuran no estaba enterado de nada y le preocupaba lo que ese hombre estuviera planeando.

Además de que ahora tenía también la misión de que Kyouya no viera a Alaude, ahora era cuando se preguntaba si había estado bien ingresar a la misma escuela que el rubio cenizo dirigía. ¡Le parecía que así Hibari Kyouya podría verlo más rápidamente!

Un suspiro abandono sus labios. Apenas era su tercer día en Namimori y ya sentía que le caía el mundo en la cabeza como si fuera una pelota. ¿Por qué no podía tener aunque sean diez minutos de normalidad?

Bueno, aunque Yamamoto era la persona que lo mantenía a gusto y sin ganas de gritar, así que no podía quejarse tampoco. Ayer por haber soltado su "Hiii", Kyouya lo llamo herbívoro. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, hacia mucho que Hibari no lo llamaba así.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunto Takeshi, quien se encontraba parado a su lado.

Tsuna parpadeo al notar que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y que en el aula ya no había nadie presente.

-¿Ya es la hora de la salida? –interrogo dubitativo, ganándose un mimo en su cabello por parte de su amigo.

-Sí, el timbre sonó hace como cinco minutos. –le dijo sonriente. Tsuna le regreso la sonrisa con otra igual de amplia.

-Vámonos entonces, hay que comprar los ingredientes de la cena. –le apresuro Tsuna. Takeshi asintió.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula hablando de cosas sin sentido y riéndose de las bromas del otro, y mientras se dirigían al portón de la escuela, notaron que había dos personas allí.

-Tsunayoshi. –lo saludo Giotto con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tsuna parpadeo.

-H-hola, ¿Usted es…?-pronuncio dudoso, no había preguntado el nombre del amable hombre.

-Yo soy Giotto y el es Asari. –presento, señalándose a sí mismo y luego a su amigo.

-M-mucho gusto. D-de n-nuevo g-gracias por lo de a-ayer. –tartamudeo, ¡maldición!, que no era bueno con las personas que no conocía. –E-él es Ta-Takeshi.

-Hola. –saludo el más alto con una sonrisa, pero su mirada reflejaba advertencia, mientras posaba su mano en los alborotados cabellos de su hermano, quien se relajo al contacto.

-¿Cómo esta Lambo? –pregunto un curioso Giotto, quien miro cálidamente al chico castaño.

En ese momento Takeshi se alejo de Tsuna, mostrándole el celular y se alejo cuando el más bajo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

-Está bien, esta con mi…con mi otro hermano. –dijo sonriente. –Él llego justamente ayer por la tarde, así que se que ahora no hará nada que lo moleste… -explico ya un poco menos tenso, se había acostumbrado al aura relajante de los dos adultos.

Giotto asintió.

-Eso es bueno…-se unió Asari.

-¡Hey, Tsuna! –lo llamo Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que suplicaba ayuda. El mencionado ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido.

Los tres gritaron internamente al ver lo adorable de la acción. Pero Takeshi se concentro en lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa, Takeshi? –le cuestiono mirándolo.

-Hayato, Bianchi y Ryohei vienen para acá. –soltó de golpe, haciendo que Tsuna lo mirara con desdén.

-¿P-para acá?, dime que apenas vienen a Namimori. –pidió, pero la mirada que Yamamoto lanzo lo hizo darse cuenta de que iban, pero iban a Nami-chuu.

-Hey, Giotto. –una tercera voz se unió a la comitiva que se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela, una que Tsuna reconoció como la voz de Gokudera G, la voz del padre de Hayato. El hombre tatuado se había acercado a Giotto junto con Alaude, que miraba a los dos menores con interés. Jamás admitiría que era curiosidad.

No era que ellos se conocieran ni nada de eso, pero Hayato ya muchas veces había contestado a las llamadas de G estando con Tsuna y lo había puesto en alta voz muchísimas ocasiones. Además de que el peli plateado les había mostrado una fotografía que Bianchi le había dado al chico. Y tanto como Tsuna y Takeshi, sabían de él.

-Ay Dios. –susurro Tsuna bastante pálido. -¿Me puedo morir, verdad? –le pregunto a su amigo en un susurro, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que él, mirando a los hombres que hablaban de algo de apariencia importante.

-¿Quieres compañía? –le pregunto de igual forma. Esa tranquilidad característica de Yamamoto Takeshi se había esfumado y Tsuna lo sentía.

-¡Dejen de seguirme! –el grito que se escucho hizo que el corazón de ambos jóvenes se parara. -¡Yo iré a recoger al Décimo solo!

G alzo la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. ¿No era esa la voz de Hayato?

-Vamos cabeza de pulpo, yo también quiero ver a Sawada ¡al extremo! –grito Ryohei, quien caminaba con Bianchi detrás de Gokudera.

-¡No! Y si no dejan de seguirme los volare en pedazos, cabeza de césped. –mascullo el de cabellos platas, sacando sus dinamitas.

Bianchi soltó su típica risita.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no. –cantó Tsuna, ante la mirada confusa de los adultos que no sabían que sucedía con los dos jóvenes. Y es que luego de alzar la mirada y prestar atención a Tsuna y Takeshi, habían notado que ambos estaban sudando frío y tenían una expresión de horror.

-Aun podemos evitar que entren en la escuela y se vean. –le susurro Yamamoto, sonriendo a Giotto y compañía de forma forzada.

-¡No me abraces, Aneki! –la voz quejosa y fuerte de Hayato se oía cada vez más cerca y Tsuna estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de evitar cualquier tipo de incidente, además de estar perdiendo los nervios.

-Vaya Hayato, aun eres un niño. –la voz de Bianchi resonó en los oídos de todos, haciendo a G observar la puerta con confusión. ¿La voz de su hermana?

-¡Cabeza de pulpo es el bebe de su hermana, al extremo! –se burlo Ryohei, provocando a Hayato.

-¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de césped?, ¡Ahora si te vuelo! –grito, soltándose de los brazos de Bianchi.

-Si no paran de hacer escándalo los morderé hasta la muerte. –una cuarta voz se escucho y ahora si Tsuna quería desmayarse.

¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que aparecer Kyouya también?

¡Que lo partiera un rayo!, debía reaccionar. Reborn le había dicho que no podía dejar que Kyouya y Alaude se vieran, así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido y alejar a esos cuatro de Nami-chuu sin levantar sospechas…bueno, más sospechas.

Tsuna les dio una sonrisa avergonzada a los adultos y se giro a ver a Yamamoto.

-Ve con ellos y evita que vengan para acá, yo tratare de que parezca que no pasa nada y te alcanzo luego, ¿sí? –le pidió, a lo que el pelinegro asintió enérgicamente y salió luego de hacer una reverencia como despedida.

Tsuna suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Giotto con preocupación, preocupación que también sentía Asari y hasta G que no sabía quién demonios era ese niño, pero la expresión de su rostro demostraba que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría.

-Ajaja, sí, sí, estoy bien…no pasa nada, nada de nada. –río nerviosamente, agitando sus manos delante de su cuerpo enérgicamente.

G observo a Alaude, no creían nada de lo que Tsuna les decía.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Alaude, no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero la palidez que el chico demostraba lo estaba preocupando.

-¿Dónde está el Décimo, maniaco del beisbol?-interrogo Gokudera, quien había visto al más alto salir de la institución con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Yamamoto se tranquilizo internamente y volvió a sonreír.

No debía dejar que Hayato vier eso era porque el peli plateado le tenía cierto resentimiento a su padre, pues siempre había considerado que el hombre lo había abandonado a su suerte, siendo casi un recién nacido, razón que también llevaba a Kyouya a odiar a Alaude. Pero el resentimiento del pelinegro era más fuerte que él de Gokudera, pues Alaude nunca se había comunicado con él.

-No está aquí. –se apresuro a decir, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza. –Se fue antes a comprar las cosas de la cena. –excuso a Tsuna, mientras que el castaño hablaba con los adultos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Tsunayoshi? –volvió a preguntar Giotto, secundado por Asari, quien revisaba la temperatura del menor.

El joven se sintió repentinamente avergonzado por las atenciones.

-S-sí, es solo que Takeshi recibió una llamada de un amigo. –contesto sonriendo dubitativo. –Es por eso que se fue antes, d-de todos modos, siento las molestias. –Tsuna quería salir de ahí, hacia unos momentos que escucho a Takeshi llevándose a sus cuatro amigos, podía estar tranquilo.

Giotto lo observo sin estar del todo seguro, pero notaba la incomodidad del más joven y la ansiedad que carcomía su corazón.

-Si es así, entonces está bien. –comento el rubio, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora. Tsuna asintió y les regalo una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí!

.

.

.

-¡Casi me causan un paro cardiaco! –reclamo Tsuna a Bianchi, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla en la cocina, observando al castaño que hacia la cena.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la mujer confundida.

Ambos se encontraban solos, Kyouya dormía en el jardín, Lambo jugaba en su habitación con Takeshi y los otros dos desempacaban sus cosas. Por lo que él castaño podía hablar libremente sin miedo a que lo escucharan su mano derecha y Hibari.

-Porque en Nami-chuu se encuentra el padre de Kyouya, por lo visto es amigo de tu hermano que por cierto estaba ahí esta tarde cuando Takeshi se los llevo. –le explico Tsunayoshi.

Bianchi asintió comprendiendo.

-Ya entiendo, hubiera sido muy malo que se encontraran. –le apoyo la peli rosa, mirando fijamente el rostro infantil de su jefe. –Aun así, algún día se van a enterar, que están en la misma ciudad.

-Sí, pero no será lo mismo cuando entiendan que no fueron abandonados. –replico el menor serio. –Escucha Bianchi, mi híper intuición me lo dice, Alaude-san y G-san no los abandonaron, existe una razón y la voy a averiguar.

La de cabellos rosas bajo la mirada.

-Si la existe, me gustaría conocerla. Cuando nii-san llego y dejo a Hayato con nuestros padres no dio razones, solo les pidió que lo criara y se fue de nuevo. En ese tiempo yo tenía seis años y no estaba segura de lo que ocurría. Pero cuando tenía once, nii-san me pidió que llevara a Hayato a nuestra antigua casa, esa fue la primera vez que el vio a su padre.

Tsuna solo la escuchaba en silencio, sabía que Bianchi debía desahogarse.

-…tres años después a eso, tu sabes que Hayato huyo de casa. –Bianchi soltó una risa entre dientes. –Claro que lo sabes, después de todo vivió todo este tiempo contigo…

Sawada le sonrío.

-Es mi amigo…no, es mi hermano, es natural que lo hiciese. –repuso el muchacho sentándose a un lado de Bianchi, había finalizado ya la cena.

La mujer alzo la vista y observo la sonrisa reconfortante que Tsunayoshi le ofrecía.

Gokudera Bianchi había iniciado en el mundo de la mafia a los once años, luego de perfeccionar su habilidad con la poison cooking se había convertido en una asesina compañera de Reborn, pero cuando conoció a Tsuna, prefirió dejar esa _profesión_, como solía ella llamarle, de lado. A decir verdad, ese chiquillo la había ayudado mucho con sus demonios internos, justo como ahora.

-No te preocupes, Bianchi, seguro que G-san tiene sus razones, así como Alaude-san. –le dijo con tranquilidad. –No parecen ser el tipo de personas que abandonarían a sus hijos…

-Me gustaría darte la razón, pero casi no he convivido con nii-san, así que no lo conozco muy bien. –pronuncio ella en un suspiro.

Tsuna poso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que G-san no lo ha hecho solo por hacerlo. –ante aquellas palabras Bianchi sintió que podía ser cierto.

.

.

.

Gokudera G miro melancólicamente aquella foto que reposaba en las repisas de su oficina, aquella en la cual vio a su hijo cuando tenía cinco años de edad. La siguiente vez que le vio, el peli plateado tenía siete y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, más que en las fotos que su hermana le enviaba de vez en cuando.

-Calma G. –la tranquilidad que la voz de su jefe le proporcionaba, logro apaciguar ese dolor que sentía.

-Me hubiera gustado criar a ese mocoso. –comento el pelirrojo. –Solo lo he visto tres veces en su vida y la última vez que hable con el por teléfono fue hace cuatro meses…

Giotto le dedico una mirada triste.

-G, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se llama mi hijo. –le recordó Giotto. –Tampoco me dejan hablar con él y mucho menos se como luce. –G miro al rubio y supo entonces que él tenía suerte de por lo menos recibir fotografías de Hayato.

-Lo siento…-susurro el tatuado.

-Daemon tampoco sabe nada de sus hijos, Asari y Lampo tampoco. –continuo el hombre, aflojando un poco la corbata de su traje.

-La última vez que hable con Hayato, corto la llamada porque un tal _Décimo _se había lastimado, tengo un tiempo preguntándomelo, pero, ¿Quién será esa persona? –divago el hombre, cerrando los ojos.

Giotto sonrío un poco. –No sabría decírtelo, G. –le contesto con aspereza. –Solo sé que quiero conocer a mi hijo…

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron. No había nada que hacer, todo fuese porque sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude sonrío imperceptiblemente, observando las hojas que contenían la información sobre Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Que era en realidad nada. Solo pudo encontrar que ambos eran amigos de la infancia y que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, y que ambos asistían a la misma escuela desde el jardín de niños. De sus padres, solo identifico el nombre del padre de Takeshi, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi y el nombre de la madre de Tsuna, Sawada Nana. De ahí en fuera, solo encontró cosas insignificantes o simplemente nada.

-Esto solo me dice una cosa…interesante. –sonrío de nuevo, observando la fotografía en la que salían ambos chicos. –Averiguare lo que sea que estén ocultando…

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Holiiitaaas a todos, gracias por leer!

Un agradecimiento especial a:

_**kurolovers**__**: **__Jaja gracias. OwO ¡Sí!, estoy esperando ansiosa el próximo capítulo de tu fic. Jeje, espero te haya gustado este cap como el anterior (:_

_**silkie 19: **__Jaja, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Witch Mix: **__Lo he pensado muchísimo y sip, es muy probable que ponga roces de RL, digámoslo que es un regalo especial para ti :D, solo espero que me salga bien, nunca he escrito un fic sobre esta pareja._

_**Yaissa-chan: **__Jaja, he aquí el cap, espero no haber tardado mucho :),____espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__¡Que feliz soy!, me alegra un montón que te guste la historia. Jaja, no me sobre esfuerzo, escribir es algo que me hace muy feliz :D_

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer!

Y como agradecimiento especial por comentar, les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

.

_Capítulo 3: ¿Trabajo?_

_-Sube. –ordeno sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz de terciopelo, mientras abría la puerta del conductor para subirse. Tsuna se quedo quieto, con una expresión bastante desconcertada. -¿Estas sordo o qué? –cuestiono al ver que el chico no reaccionaba._

_-¡Hiii! –soltó de forma automática. -¿P-porque? –pregunto, subiéndose sin rechistar, pero soltando la pregunta de todos modos._

_Alaude suspiro irritado. _

_-Porque a nuestro jefe se le metió que quiere que trabajes para él, por eso. –respondió molesto._

_Bien, la culpa había sido suya. Si Alaude no le hubiera comentado que Tsunayoshi hablaba casi veinte idiomas y que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, Giotto jamás hubiera concebido la idea de contratar al menor y mucho menos el que fuera el ayudante de G y Asari._

_-¿Disculpe? –musito el otro con desdén. -¡Pero si soy muy torpe! –se quejo._

_El mayor se encogió de hombros mientras conducía a las empresas. _

_-A mi no me veas, que no he sido yo. –está bien, le estaba mintiendo. Claro que había sido culpa suya, ¡pero que no lo había dicho con la intención de que Giotto lo contratase, demonios!_

_Tsunayoshi se recargo completamente en el asiento del copiloto, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una fina línea. _

_-¿Por lo menos puedo decidir? –cuestiono sin mirar a su director. _

_-Seguramente no. Ese hombre terminara convenciéndote de que lo hagas. –le respondió. Tsuna le miro y suspiro, sin decir nada._

.

Espero estén todos bien.

Hasta la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Trabajo?

Capítulo 3

¿Trabajo?

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiro resignado, dejando el teléfono de su casa sobre el sillón más cercano, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Necesitaba un respiro de todo el problema que estaba llevándose a cabo en Italia, por Hayato sabía que no podría comunicarse a la mansión de Timoteo, por lo que había llamado a Skull directamente para que se comunicara con él amable viejo, y ahora el Arcobaleno de la nube le decía que Gamma de la famiglia Gilgio Nero estaba en peligro de muerte por una herida.

Necesitaba comunicarse también rápidamente con Byakuran y el capo estaba en sabrá Dios donde, haciendo sabrá Dios que. Muy típico de Byakuran, se dijo Tsunayoshi al enterarse por Skull de que el albino de orbes lavanda había desaparecido hacia unos días.

-Décimo. –la voz de Gokudera lo hizo girarse a verlo con interés.

-¿Qué pasa, Hayato? –interrogo, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisita, de esas tranquilizadoras que tan bien servían con sus guardianes, aunque esto él no lo supiera.

El peli plateado le extendió un sobre naranja, que tenía un dibujo de un león en la parte posterior del sobre.

-Es una carta que el noveno le envía, el sobre lo hizo Fuuta, así que por eso está decorado así.-explico Gokudera rápidamente, al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de Tsuna.

-Debí imaginarlo, muy típico de Fuuta. –sonrío el castaño, dejando momentáneamente de lado el hecho de que la desaparición de Byakuran lo ponía más estresado aún y no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de hermano mayor saliese a flote.

Hayato le sonrío al notar que su jefe se relajaba notablemente.

-Y dime Hayato, ¿Cómo es que Onii-san y tu están aquí, si se supone que no llegaban hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días más?-pregunto curioso, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Fue Reborn-san. –repuso el guardián de la tormenta. –Repentinamente el lunes por la noche me llego una nota y un boleto de avión, los que saldrán hasta después son la piña parlante y su hermana. –explico serio.

El castaño suspiro exasperado.

-¿Es que acaso Reborn no puede nunca seguir ordenes al pie de la letra? –se pregunto frustrado. Gokudera sonrío nervioso.

-Seguro que tiene una razón, estamos hablando de Reborn-san después de todo. –le convenció su amigo, un poco dubitativo. Tsuna resoplo y miro el sobre.

Le daba curiosidad el hecho de que su abuelito le mandara una carta, estaba consciente de que las líneas estaban inestables y no podían comunicarse, pero era extraño que Timoteo lo hiciera y más aun disforzándola en un sobre decorado por un niño de diez años.

-Debe ser algo importante. –susurro el castaño lentamente, analizando el objeto dejado en sus manos.

Repentinamente se encontró pensando en lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de su abuelito al enviarle una carta que su híper intuición le gritaba era importante y que estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Byakuran y con él mismo. Honestamente estaba tentado en tratar de comunicarse con Luce o Uni, pero simplemente era imposible, al menos si no quería ser descubierto por la otra parte de Gesso. Aun así, le preocupaba profundamente lo que estuviese pasando en Italia en su ausencia.

Muy posiblemente Shoichi y Spanner ahora mismo tuvieran un ataque de nervios, por lo menos estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo lo estaba teniendo. Muy probablemente Spanner solo estuviera comiendo dulces sin parar.

Miro de nuevo la carta que reposaba en su regazo desde hacia varios minutos, estaba tentado a abrirla, pero algo le decía que debía esperar un poco antes de hacerlo. ¿Sería correcto obedecer a su intuición en ese momento?, Tsuna no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. De seguro Reborn lo golpearía si lo veía dudando de algo tan importante como lo era su híper intuición. Así que debía confiar en las palabras de su tutor y en esa extraña pero útil habilidad que poseía.

-¿Décimo? –Hayato observaba preocupado a su jefe, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

-No pasa nada. –respondió con tranquilidad. –Es solo que mi intuición me dice que debo esperar a leer está carta, ¿Crees que deba hacerle caso? –interrogo, mirando al chico que hacia un rato se había sentado a su lado.

Gokudera asintió con esas típicas sonrisas llenas de positivismo que solo era capaz de brindarle a Tsuna.

-¡Desde luego! –espeto convencido. –Muchas veces esa habilidad que posee nos ha sacado de muchos apuros, Décimo.

El castaño le sonrío ampliamente. Él tenía razón, debía confiar en aquello que había sido heredado por su sangre Vongola desde la primera generación, no podía solo ignorar tan fuerte sentimiento. En verdad, había ocasiones en la cuales Tsuna se preguntaba que haría sin su famiglia, era completamente imposible siquiera imaginar algo como eso.

-Gracias, Hayato. –susurro el chico, mostrándole su deslumbrante sonrisa, aquella a la que todos le eran leales y por la cual peleaban para poder verla una vez en el futuro. Esas risas, esos juegos, las peleas absurdas y sin sentido que siempre tenían, esos momentos que Tsunayoshi estaba dispuesto a proteger con su vida y sobre todos a las personas que eran parte de esos momentos de felicidad.

El peli plateado se sintió acogido, como siempre se había sentido al lado de su amigo, hermano y jefe. Porque para Hayato, aquel chico no era solo su jefe o su amigo, el era su familia, su mundo, quien lo había aceptado sin preguntarle nada. Ese sentimiento fraternal que nacía entre todos ellos, muy a pesar de sus personalidades y sus peleas, todos se quería de esa forma y se protegían de esa manera.

-No agradezcas, Tsuna. –dijo el muchacho, llamándolo como muy pocas veces lo hacía. El otro parpadeo un par de veces, antes de recostarse en el regazo de Hayato.

Esa costumbre que había nacido en el Décimo jefe Vongola desde que era pequeño, recostarse en el regazo de su mejor amigo y sentir esa aura protectora que emanaba, porque a veces él también necesitaba sentirse protegido y ese sentimiento lo había encontrado en Gokudera, ese acogedor sentimiento.

Y Hayato había encontrado a alguien que lo necesitaba, desde que se encontró con Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir que debía protegerlo y varios años después, se había convertido en su guardián, cuyo deber era cuidarlo.

Deber que cumplía con la más gran y absoluta felicidad.

-Me preocupa que Byakuran este desaparecido, Skull me dijo que tiene aproximadamente tres días de haberse ido sin dejar rastro. –comento el castaño, sintiendo las manos de Hayato acariciar su esponjoso cabello. –Además de que Gamma-san esta herido y muy grave. –aquello le preocupaba mucho más que la desaparición del propio capo.

Y es que siendo tan excéntrico como lo era el albino, cualquier cosa podría estar pasando por su trillada mente al irse sin avisarle ni a Kikyo o por lo minimo a Zakuro. Siendo sincero, Tsuna casi podría estar seguro de que se había ido a investigar por su cuenta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con su padre. Porque aquel hombre nunca había tenido problemas con su hijo y repentinamente los tenía.

Bueno, sí los tenían, pero no a la magnitud de iniciar una guerra en su contra, en la cual quería exterminar a todo jefe mafioso que estuviera en su camino.

-¿Gamma-san? –pregunto con sorpresa Gokudera. –Pero ese hombre es demasiado fuerte…

Tsuna asintió, desde luego él había tenido la misma reacción que su guardián tenía en ese momento. No podía simplemente creer que el guardián del rayo de Giglio Nero había sido derrotado y dejado en ese estado tan crítico. Sin contar con que el rubio los había ayudado ya en muchísimas ocasiones en el pasado y que le tenían un gran aprecio.

-Me he estado preguntando una cosa, Décimo. –comento el chico, dejando de acariciar el rebelde cabello. Tsuna alzo la mirada y la encontró con la de su guardián.

-¿Qué cosa? –le invito a que continuara a expresarle su duda. Gokudera dudo.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabía sobre Gesso desde antes? –pregunto luego de una larga pausa. –Cuando el cabeza de césped y yo se lo dijimos, no pareció muy sorprendido.

El Décimo Vongola sonrío y volvió a acurrucarse cómodamente.

-Ayer Lambo se perdió y lo ayudaron unos hombres que estaban haciendo negocios con las empresas Gesso, así fue como llegamos a esa conclusión. –le contó el castaño. –Lambo nos dijo que estaban aquí y lo demás no fue tan difícil…-explico con despreocupación.

El peli plateado volvió a su tarea de acariciar los cabellos castaños, quedando los dos en un silencio cómodo. Esa costumbre de años muy probablemente jamás se iría, era algo demasiado natural ya en ambos, que sería muy difícil simplemente tratar de quitarlo. Y Reborn puede dar constancia de ello, pues ya en ocasiones anteriores lo había intentado, sin ningún éxito. Al final el Hitman los había dejado ser.

-A veces la vaca estúpida puede servir de algo. –pronuncio la tormenta con una media sonrisa, que Tsuna sabía que tenía.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír divertido. Hayato jamás aceptaría en voz alta que apreciaba a Lambo y el niño vaca jamás aceptaría que quería mucho al usuario de las dinamitas. Oh, pero eso era lo lindo de la relación de esos dos.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, el Décimo jefe aun estaba algo preocupado por la carta, insistía en que era algo raro que Timoteo le enviara una estando es esa situación. Pero la astucia del hombre al disfrazarla en un sobre hecho por Fuuta lo llevaba a pensar que era algo de suma importancia y casi podía asegurar que el noveno sabía que su híper intuición le dictaría esperar a leerla hasta más adelante. Desde luego, porque el noveno jefe era demasiado astuto.

Por otro lado estaba Reborn, quien había cambiado de planes drásticamente al enviar a Ryohei y Hayato mucho antes de lo planeado y dejar para ultimo la llegada de las dos nieblas, además de que Timoteo había decidido mandarlos precisamente a Japón, exactamente a la ciudad en la que estaban G y Alaude. Eso hacía las cosas aun más extrañas.

Porque el actual jefe de Vongola estaba bien al tanto de la situación familiar de Kyouya y Gokudera, no podía simplemente excusarse diciendo que no sabía nada. Algo se traía entre manos aquel hombre, porque él era del tipo de persona que no hacia algo a menos que tuviera una razón.

Y algo le decía que Byakuran sabía perfectamente bien lo que Timoteo di Vongola estaba pensando.

Pero momentáneamente no diría nada, quizás seguir el plan del anciano hombre era lo mejor para poder llegar hasta el fondo del asunto sin levantar sospechas. Por ahora no comentaría nada ni con Kyouya ni mucho menos con Hayato. Después de todo Takeshi y él estaban haciendo todo eso por aquellos dos. Ocultando que sabían perfectamente que estaban en la misma ciudad que sus padres.

Solo esperaba no ser mordido hasta la muerte cuando la verdad llegara a manos de su pelinegro amigo.

.

.

.

Sawada Nana era sin duda una mujer demasiado ingenua para su propio bien, siempre viviendo en una burbuja color de rosa en la cual no entraban ningún tipo de problemas ni preocupaciones, siempre viviendo a lo que Sawada Iemitsu le contaba sobre el mundo por el que viajaba y por su felicidad, ignorante de los problemas que Tsunayoshi tenía y muy probablemente jamás los notaria.

Y no, ella no era mala. Ella simplemente quería una felicidad como en los cuentos de hadas, un mundo en el que nadie era malo, en el cual nadie tenía problemas graves, un mundo que Iemitsu se había encargado de ir coloreando poco a poco con mentiras y engaños, un mundo en el que Tsunayoshi era el príncipe que siempre rescataba a su madre montado en un corcel blanco, en compañía de su padre.

Si, Sawada Nana era una mujer fantasiosa que amaba los momentos y situaciones románticas, por lo cual no le importaban que tan absurdas sonaran las excusas que su esposo diera a los largos meses de ausencia, mientras lo romántico no desapareciera.

Por eso, cuando su hijo le dijo que se marchaba de Italia a Japón, no le importo en lo más minimo porque tenía la fantasía de que allá conocería a su chica ideal y viviría incontables momentos románticos que más tarde se convertirían en anécdotas que le contaría. Pero jamás fue capaz de notar los problemas que aquejaban a su hijo, nunca vio las heridas con las cuales llegaba después de la escuela, por más que estas pareciesen hechas con una espada.

Nunca se pregunto lo que Tsuna hacia hasta tan tarde fuera de su casa, tampoco pregunto porque un hombre de patillas un día decidió llevárselo a otra parte de la ciudad. Nunca supo nada, solo sabía que su adorable niño la visitaba por largas horas los sábados y que se quedaba hasta el domingo acompañándola, porque Iemitsu jamás llegaba.

Pero Nana no quería pensar en eso, ella quería seguir pensando que todo estaba bien, sin notar que nada nunca estuvo bien. Porque si ella pensaba en ello, su burbuja se quebraría y comenzaría a notar lo sola que estaba y lo solo que había dejado a su hijo y la culpa llegaría como un rayo castigador.

-¿Todo bien, Nana? –su amiga italiana, hermana de una de las amigas de su hijo, que además hablaba japonés. Nana asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

Sí, para ella todo estaba bien, nada sucedía y su amado Iemitsu llegaría a salvarla de la soledad y el arrepentimiento que comenzaban a nacer en su estomago. Después Tsuna aparecería para reconfortarla con su sonrisa deslumbrante y todo sería normal.

-Todo bien, Luce. –contesto la mujer castaña, sonriendo dulcemente a la mujer de orbes azules que la miraban con seriedad.

Luce no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Nana, pues ella había estado muy al tanto de lo que a Tsuna le pasase, Luce lo había cuidado y curado, siempre previniendo que él se derrumbara, siendo lo que Nana nunca fue, una madre para el chico. Porque Luce no podía permitir que tan adorable niño sufriera la soledad nunca más.

Y su hermana menor Aria estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero la diferencia entre su hermana y ella, era que Aria detestaba a Nana por sobre todas las cosas. Porque Aria no podía entender cómo es que esa mujer fuese tan…idiota.

Pero Luce cuidaba de esa mujer porque para su Tsuna era muy importante, para él era la persona que le había dado techo y comida durante ocho años, por eso, ella no podía dejarla completamente sola. Aunque ella también se marcharía cuando Tsuna la llamara. Porque Luce siempre acudiría al llamado de su cielo, al llamado de Tsunayoshi.

-Creo que hay algo que te preocupa. –comento la Arcobaleno, sentándose en las sillas de la cocina con una tasa humeante de té verde.

Nana desvió la mirada.

-Creo que…no he sido una buena madre para Tsu-kun. –dijo, soltando así lo que tenía tanto tiempo ignorando, ese sentimiento que quería creer no existía.

Luce dejo la tasa sobre la superficie de la mesa y miro fijamente a su _amiga._

-¿Por qué lo dices? –sabía que era estúpido preguntarlo, pero quería que esa mujer se enfrentara sola a la cruda realidad. Vivir así no era sano, ni para ella y mucho menos para quienes la rodeaban, que en este caso era su hijo.

La castaña bajo la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas picándole en los ojos.

-Porque no sé nada sobre él, no sé nada de lo que le disgusta o de lo que le gusta. Ni siquiera sé porque Reborn-kun se lo llevo. –sollozo, mirando todo menos a su amiga. –Mucho menos soy capaz de decirte porque permití que se fuera teniendo tan solo ocho años. ¡Soy un desastre!

Luce frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad se lo estaba reprochando luego de seis años?, había que ser retardada.

-Es bueno que lo notes. –musito la Arcobaleno fríamente. –Porque honestamente creo que necesitas ver más allá de las fantasías que Iemitsu te pinta, la realidad es otra, es dura, es cruel, es _vivir…_

Nana alzo el rostro.

-Tienes que comenzar a cuestionarte si lo que ese hombre te dice es verdad o no, tú no sabes nada de él, esa es la verdad. –le dijo, parándose de la silla bruscamente. –Piensa y veras que nada de lo que Iemitsu te dice, tiene sentido con lo que hace. –le aconsejo.

Sawada sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Todo era cierto, todo lo que Luce le acababa de decir era verdad, y eso hace mucho que lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Pero que otra persona le hubiese dicho algo que quería ignorar, hacia evidente que era algo grave y de hecho algo imperdonable.

¿Cuántas veces no había ignorado a Tsuna por correr a los brazos de ese hombre, dejándolo solo y sabrá Dios haciendo qué?, tal vez eso fue lo que la llevo a aceptar que Reborn se lo llevara, muy a pesar de que su aura se sentía peligrosa. Pero los ojos iluminados de su hijo al verlo, la hicieron pensar que era mejor que él se fuera con ese chico de patillas rizadas.

Oh Dios, ¿Qué tan estúpida había sido?

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi parpadeo confundido al encontrarse con Alaude nuevamente, aunque en esta ocasión el mayor parecía algo divertido por algo que Tsuna no tenía ni idea. El castaño simplemente quería irse directo a su casa, aunque ese día recorrería el camino solo, pues Takeshi se había quedado a la prueba del club de beisbol, aunque Tsuna estaba seguro de que lo aceptarían sin dudar.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con Alaude cuando iba saliendo de su salón de clases, y mucho menos pensó verlo con esa expresión que aseguraba una situación extraña.

-… ¿S-sucede algo? –se atrevió a preguntar, observando al mayor con cautela. Alaude lo hacía actuar tal y como actuaba cuando se encontraba frente a un Kyouya furioso.

El rubio cenizo hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del establecimiento. Tsuna lo siguió sin preguntar nada, probablemente el hombre le explicaría lo que sucedía más adelante.

Pero todo se torno aun más extraño cuando el director de Nami-chuu se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela, más exactamente hasta su auto.

-Sube. –ordeno sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz de terciopelo, mientras abría la puerta del conductor para subirse. Tsuna se quedo quieto, con una expresión bastante desconcertada. -¿Estas sordo o qué? –cuestiono al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.

-¡Hiii! –soltó de forma automática. -¿P-porque? –pregunto, subiéndose sin rechistar, pero soltando la pregunta de todos modos.

Alaude suspiro irritado.

-Porque a nuestro jefe se le metió que quiere que trabajes para él, por eso. –respondió molesto.

Bien, la culpa había sido suya. Si Alaude no le hubiera comentado que Tsunayoshi hablaba casi veinte idiomas y que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, Giotto jamás hubiera concebido la idea de contratar al menor y mucho menos el que fuera el ayudante de G y Asari.

-¿Disculpe? –musito el otro con desdén. -¡Pero si soy muy torpe! –se quejo.

El mayor se encogió de hombros mientras conducía a las empresas.

-A mi no me veas, que no he sido yo. –está bien, le estaba mintiendo. Claro que había sido culpa suya, ¡pero que no lo había dicho con la intención de que Giotto lo contratase, demonios!

Tsunayoshi se recargo completamente en el asiento del copiloto, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una fina línea.

-¿Por lo menos puedo decidir? –cuestiono sin mirar a su director.

-Seguramente no. Ese hombre terminara convenciéndote de que lo hagas. –le respondió. Tsuna lo miro y suspiro, sin decir nada.

Alaude no estaba seguro de porque ese chico le provocaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que se expandía a través de su sistema y lo relajaba. A diferencia de otras personas, Tsuna no lo molestaba ni le causaba desagrado. Al contrario, el chico le agradaba.

Tras varios minutos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada, ambos llegaron al dichoso lugar. El trayecto había sido un poco largo, pero el ir con Alaude lo hacía más corto. El sentimiento de comodidad y seguridad que su director despertaba en él, era muy similar al que Kyouya le transmitía.

Sin duda alguna eran padre e hijo.

-No creo que sea para tanto. –dijo Tsuna, en cuanto se detuvieron en las puertas de la oficina de Giotto. Alaude alzo una ceja, sin entender el comentario. –No creo que me convenza de trabajar aquí…-complemento la frase, entrando a la oficina.

-Ya veremos. –sonrío el Hibari mayor, observando como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

Alaude había decidido quedarse ahí parado, no lograba escuchar nada de lo que adentro hablaban, pero muy de vez en cuando escuchaba un "Hiii", acompañado de la risa de Giotto. El mismo no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

Tras estar una hora adentro, las puertas finalmente se abrieron, mostrando a su jefe y a su estudiante. El mayor caminaba tras él con una mano apoyada en su hombro y el menor suspiraba derrotado.

-Te lo dije. –sonrío Hibari, haciendo que Tsuna hiciese un puchero.

-No digas nada. –sentencio, volviendo a caminar junto a Giotto, que observo la escena algo confundido, pero opto por no decir nada.

-Trabajaras con G y Asari, ¿bien? –el rubio capto de nuevo la atención del castaño, que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

De seguro Bianchi lo mataba cuando se enterase.

.

.

.

Mukuro Rokudo frunció el ceño al escuchar lo recién dicho por Lancia.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo a su hermana pararse a su lado. -¿Mi padre está en Namimori?

Lancia asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No hay duda. El Arcobaleno Mammon lo descubrió hace unos días. –el mayor le extendió una carpeta en la que se leía, "Daemon Spade", con letras grandes.

Mukuro no conocía a su padre, mucho menos sabía cuál era su apariencia, pero el resentimiento que sentía hacia él era mucho más fuerte que su deseo por conocerlo. Cuando era niño su deseo más grande era verlo y saber cómo era, pero tras el accidente con Estraneo todo quedo arruinado y todo su resentimiento se volcó en una persona a la que no conocía.

Muchas veces Tsunayoshi le había dicho que no podía simplemente odiarlo sin conocerlo, porque él no había tenido la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a él y a su hermana. Pero no podía evitar sentir que todo era su culpa.

-Nagi, prepara tu maleta, nos vamos a Namimori…

.

.

.

Era cansado. Era muy cansado trabajar con esos dos hombres que lo traían de un lugar a otro llevando y trayendo papeles. Muchas veces se había tropezado y caído, afortunadamente, Asari o G siempre estaban ahí para rescatarlo, que si no, ya estaría rodando escaleras abajo.

-Lo siento. –esa vez había sido el propio Giotto el que lo había salvado de caerse por las escaleras, tomándolo del brazo justo a tiempo. El rubio le sonrío en respuesta.

-Ten más cuidado, Tsuna. –le pidió, revolviendo los castaños cabellos.

Y es que en los días que Tsunayoshi llevaba trabajando para él, le había tomado un inmenso cariño. Sí el pudiera conocer a su hijo, le gustaría muchísimo que fuera como Tsuna. Honesto, inocente y noble. No podía evitar sentir ese cariño por el chiquillo.

Aunque Giotto no era el único que había terminado encariñándose con él, pues Asari y G lo invitaban muy frecuentemente a comer y lo cuidaban muchísimo. El propio Alaude lo hacía, muy a su manera, pero también lo cuidaba.

-Jeje, lo lamento. –se disculpo, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

La noche había caído ya, y la razón por la cual Tsuna caminaba con Giotto era porque ese día le tocaba a su jefe llevarlo a casa. Ese había sido el trato, a la salida alguien lo llevaría a su casa y todos los días Alaude lo llevaba en la tarde desde la escuela.

Ambos caminaron silenciosamente hasta el auto del rubio y se subieron cuidadosamente.

-Y dime Tsuna, ¿Cómo es tu familia? –pregunto Giotto con curiosidad, encendiendo el motor.

El castaño alzo el rostro.

-Mi madre es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿ingenua? –se pregunto. –Sí, es muy ingenua. Generalmente nunca se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. –sonrío con tristeza. –Pero desde los ocho me han criado otras personas a las que aprecio como si fueran mi familia, sin ellos yo no sería lo que soy ahora…

El rubio sintió cierta tristeza. Prácticamente el chico le estaba diciendo que su madre no le prestaba atención.

-¿Y tu padre? –interrogo, notando como el muchacho se tensaba.

-De él mejor no hablemos…-susurro, bajando la mirada, sintiendo las lagrimas picar en sus ojos.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Hayato, sintiendo su corazón palpitar dolorosamente al recordar a Sawada Iemitsu. Lo detestaba, realmente lo detestaba. Ese hombre no merecía ser llamado padre, ni siquiera pareja. Su madre merecía algo mejor que ese intento de ser humano.

-Calma. –le susurro su amigo, acariciando las hebras castañas. Sabía bien que estaba llorando, no necesitaba tocarse el rostro para saberlo. Cuando se había bajado del auto de Giotto, el hombre le había preguntado si estaba bien. ¡Maldita sea!, no lo estaba. Pero a él le dijo que no había problema y se había soltado a llorar en cuanto estuvo dentro de su casa.

Bianchi y Takeshi no habían sabido cómo reaccionar, casi nunca lo veían llorar de esa forma y les causo un shock cuando lo vieron entrar así. Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue abrazarlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero detrás de él había llegado Hayato y al verlo, Tsuna se había lanzado a sus brazos, diciendo cosas que nadie entendió, pero cuando pronuncio el nombre de Iemitsu, todos los presentes entendieron.

Tras largo rato de tratar de que por lo menos dejara de temblar, el chico se había recostado en las piernas de su hermano, quien lentamente acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Entonces pues, recordaste a ese hombre porque tu _jefe_ te pregunto sobre él. –resumió Bianchi, que veía la escena desde el otro sillón, sentada a un lado de Yamamoto.

El castaño asintió como pudo. Y es que no podía evitar querer llorar cuando recordaba ciertas cosas. Era bien sabido que no había tenido una buena experiencia con Iemitsu y bien sabían que el hombre siempre conmocionaba al Décimo.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, no permitiremos que te haga daño. –aseguro Takeshi, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El muchacho asintió, acurrucándose aun más.

-Gracias, chicos. –suspiro, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? –Alaude miraba con franca confusión a su jefe, mirada que los demás también tenían.

-El chico ya me había comentado que no tiene buena relación con su padre. –Recordó G. –Y parece ser que su madre no lo nota.

Giotto frunció el ceño.

-Oh, es cierto. –se les unió Asari. –Hoy por la tarde me dijo que su padre quería verlo, pero luego agrego que ni loco iría de visita a su casa. –suspiro el hombre.

Todos se miraron. Tsunayoshi tenía poco tiempo de estar con ellos, pero en ese corto periodo, el niño había logrado encariñarlos a todos, incluido al flojo Lampo y al excéntrico Daemon.

-Me gustaría saber más. –Comento Giotto, sentándose entre Alaude y G. –Algo me dice que ese niño será muy importante para nosotros.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada. Ellos no compartían esa híper intuición, pero ya lo estaban imaginando.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se estaba volviendo importante para ellos, más de lo que podían imaginar.

.

.

.

Continuara~…..

.

.

.

¡Holiiitaaas a todos, gracias por leer!

¡Agradecimiento súper especial a!:

_**kurolovers: **__Jaja, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste, ¡Y si!, me muero por saber que pasa en tu fic, está muy interesante. OwO, yo también te deseo lo mejor, ¡Muchísima inspiración! (: _

_**Witch Mix: **__Me da mucha alegría que te guste la historia. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, ya sabes, cualquier cosa puedes hacérmela saber :3, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy._

_**silkie 19: **__Jaja,____que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Pensé mucho en él. :D_

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__Jaja no te apures, si entendí el comentario :), ¡Y si!, ellos tienen una muy buena razón para haberlos dejado. ¡Ya verás!, espero hayas disfrutado del capi de hoy._

_**Zel OI: **__¡Lo sé!, yo también amo cuando los chicos son hijos de la primera generación. Jaja, si, Tsu-chan es hijo de Gio-kun, ¡pero ya se enterara!, ahora mismo ninguno lo imagina, aunque hay cierta personita que lo intuye (: ¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capi!, ¡Gracias por comentar!_

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, muchísimas gracias por leer :3!

¡Y como regalo especial por comentar, les dejo aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo!

_._

_Capítulo 4: ¿Paseo?_

_No supo porque, tal vez ese día estaba lleno de esas acciones que no sabes porque las haces, pero sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Giotto, quien lucio sorprendido por la repentina acción del menor. Pero simplemente no le importo, simplemente sintió esa calidez extenderse por su cuerpo._

_Esa calidez que no sentía desde que su hijo le fue arrebatado. Esa sensación paternal que el muchacho lograba despertar en él. Era extraño, y lo sabía bien. Pero no le importaba. Quería ayudar al castaño a dejar atrás los malos recuerdos con su padre y posiblemente convertirse él en la figura paterna que el necesitaba. Aunque claro, tendría un poco de pelea por parte de cierto Arcobaleno de patillas rizadas._

_Porque para Reborn, Tsuna era como su hijo, a pesar de los tratos poco convencionales que solía tener para con él._

_-En todo este tiempo yo he aprendido una cosa. –Tsuna se separo de Giotto para verlo a los ojos. –Y es que no importa cuán mal estén las cosas, nunca estamos solos. Supongo que eso lo aprendí de la peor manera. –el chico sonrío de nuevo, observando como el mayor se tensaba un poco._

_Un silencio se acomodo entre ambos, mientras el muchacho se alejaba del rubio varios pasos. Ahora se sentía algo avergonzado, no debió haberle contado esas cosas y mucho menos ponerse a darle consejos. Aunque no esperaba que Giotto se volviera a él repentinamente con una amplia sonrisa. _

_-Tienes razón, G y los muchachos siempre estarán conmigo, como yo con ellos. –musito convencido, mirándolo con un inmenso cariño._

_De acuerdo, Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo viera de esa forma tan…tan ¿paternal?, lo más cercano que tenía a un padre era sin duda alguna Reborn, que a pesar de sus extraños y retorcidos métodos de enseñanza, el hombre siempre lo cuidaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro. No olvidaría jamás que fue él quien lo salvo de sí mismo._

_-Vamos. –Giotto se acerco a su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que el chico se subiera. Y río al ver la expresión confundida del adolescente. –Iremos de paseo…_

.

¡Espero estén todos muy bien!

Hasta la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Paseo?

Capítulo 4

¿Paseo?

.

.

.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir que le dolía un poco el cuello. Tampoco pudo ignorar la sensación de tener los ojos hinchados y las piernas un poco elevadas de la usual altura que su cama tenía. Además de que su _almohada _era mucho muy cálida.

Y cuando Tsuna repaso en ese hecho, cayó en cuenta de varias cosas. La primera era que no estaba acostado en una almohada, si no en las piernas de su hermano Hayato y que sus piernas estaban elevadas porque las tenía sobre las de Takeshi, quien dormía en una muy mala posición, al igual que el chico de cabellos platas.

Por un momento el castaño se pregunto la razón de aquello, pero pronto los acontecimientos del día anterior llegaron como un rayo a su mente. La llamada de Iemitsu pidiéndole verse, la pregunta de Giotto y los recuerdos del pasado vividos con ese hombre. Ahora entendía porque estaba acostado en el sillón con Hayato y Takeshi como almohadas. Había llegado llorando y habían terminado así.

Aunque en cierto modo, había omitido el hecho de que su padre lo había llamado, no quería que sus hermanos, su famiglia, supieran que lo estaba buscando. Si se los dijese, muy probablemente ellos se lo contarían a Mukuro, que aun estaba en Italia, y él lo buscaría para despellejarlo. Oh, y no podía simplemente hacer eso. Sabía muy bien de la importancia que tenía Sawada Iemitsu dentro de Vongola. Muy a su pesar, no podía dejar que sus guardianes se metieran en problemas.

-¿Décimo? –la voz somnolienta de Gokudera hizo a Tsuna regresar su vista a los dos chicos, quienes ya despertaban. El castaño se apresuro a bajar sus piernas de las de Takeshi, un poco avergonzado.

-B-buenos días. –les sonrío con ánimo. Aquel día era finalmente sábado, no tendría que ir a trabajar ni a la escuela. Podría quedarse a hacer lo que quisiera en compañía de sus hermanos. Aunque recordándolo bien, Yamamoto tenía que ir a la práctica del club de beisbol.

Sí, después de todo habían aceptado al pelinegro, cosa que no sorprendió al muchacho castaño, pues él estaba bastante seguro de que sería aceptado.

-Buenas, Tsuna. –una sonrisa igual de amplia fue devuelta por el más alto, quien se estiraba aun sin levantarse. -¿Hoy no tienes nada que hacer? –interrogo mirándolo.

El chico se lo pensó un momento, mientras terminaba de sentarse correctamente en el sillón, en medio de Yamamoto y Gokudera. Realmente no sabría que decirle, porque no tenía nada que hacer, los entrenamientos de Reborn continuaría hasta que él llegara de donde sea que el pelinegro de patillas anduviese y no trabajaba sábados y domingos. Bueno, eso a menos que Giotto lo llamase para que fuese.

-No, creo que no. –contesto luego de algunos segundos.

Los dos chicos, Hayato y Takeshi, no querían preguntar a Tsuna si ya había olvidado lo del día anterior, puesto que no querían que el menor recordara esas desagradables cosas. Por eso, ambos habían decidido llevar de paseo por la ciudad al pequeño jefe, claro, que ninguno conto con que el otro también lo estaba pensando.

Y mucho menos les paso por la cabeza que cierto pelinegro de orbes metalizados estaba pensando en algo similar, por lo que cada quien en su cabeza, comenzó a planear un día con el castaño que no estaba destinado a salir como lo estaban pensando.

Mucho menos, cuando la mujer de cabellos rosas entro brincando como un conejo a la sala, bastante emocionada.

-¡Tsu-chan! –emitió emocionada, dejando caer sobre él un abrazo que casi lo desnuca. Gracias a Dios y a los Arcobaleno que ahora poseía mucha más fuerza que la de antaño, que si no, ahora mismo tendrían todos un serio problema con el chiquillo.

-¿Q-que pasa, Bianchi? –pregunto confundido por la actitud tan efusiva de la mayor, pues no era tan extraño, pero si poco usual. Bianchi solo solía actuar a esos extremos con Reborn, Hayato y el mismo Décimo jefe. Pero no era tan frecuente como para tomarlo como una acción natural de la mayor.

Bianchi sonrío y se separo del castaño, a quien su híper intuición le gritaba que la peli rosa estaba planeando algo que lo metería en serios problemas. Muy grandes y serios problemas. Y su intuición no estaba tan equivocada, pues Bianchi tenía planeado divertirse un poco ese día a costa del pobre castaño y sus guardianes restantes. Tal vez le inventaría a Takeshi que alguien lo quería secuestrar, o algo por el estilo. Oh, ya vería, pero ese día se divertiría mucho.

-Afuera te espera tu jefe, sube a cambiarte. –le respondió con emoción. Bien, eso tornaba las cosas aun más extrañas, ¿Qué se suponía que hacia Giotto esperándolo en pleno sábado?

Prefería no preguntarlo, aun, y subir a darse un baño rápido. En la sala solo dejo a Hayato, Takeshi y Bianchi, quienes se miraban unos a otros de forma interrogante. Bueno, Bianchi los miraba con diversión perversa.

Tras haber pasado unos quince minutos, Tsunayoshi bajo las escaleras con paso rápido, dedicándole una mirada a Bianchi, quien señalo la salida. Bueno, Giotto había decidido esperar afuera de la casa-mansión de su empleado, pues le dio un poco de miedo la mirada maliciosa de esa mujer peli rosa cuando le pregunto si podía llevarse a Tsuna.

-Giotto-san. –la suave voz de Tsuna lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos algo desconfiados de Bianchi, mirando con atención al joven que tenia parado frente a sí.

Afortunadamente el muchacho no parecía enfadado, y es que si lo hubiese estado, muy probablemente le hubiese sido más difícil disculparse con él por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Lamento lo de ayer, no debí ser tan entrometido. –se disculpo, mirando arrepentido a Tsunayoshi, quien parpadeo con confusión, para después sonreírle con apacibilidad.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Usted no podía imaginarse que mi familia estaba rota. –bien, decirle eso con una sonrisa tan amplia era perturbador hasta para el propio Tsuna, pero no podía dejar que alguien más viera lo que había dejado ver a G, Asari, Daemon y Giotto. Posiblemente Reborn lo asesinara si se enterase de que había casi llorado frente al rubio.

No podía permitir que Giotto lo viera siendo tan débil. No. Era general, nadie a excepción de su famiglia tenía permitido verlo llorando como lo hizo. Porque nadie sabía lo que ellos. Ni siquiera a Nana le tenía permitido ver ese lado tan frágil de su persona, ni siquiera a ella que era su madre.

Aun que cavia la posibilidad que ella ni por enterada se diera, aun si estuviera llorando en sus narices.

Giotto parpadeo sorprendido, había considerado muchas reacciones al mencionarle lo ocurrido, pero nunca considero que el chico actuaria tan desinteresado cuando el día anterior casi se pone a llorar en su auto. En verdad que el chico era extraño.

-…eso es cosa del pasado. Honestamente no quiero sufrir por ello, no más. Sí, mi familia está rota y probablemente no tiene arreglo, pero yo he conseguido a personas que son la familia que no tuve y ellos son los que me importan. –era duro decirlo, pero Nana solo se preocupaba por Iemitsu.

No le veía el caso preocuparse más por ella, pues hasta el último día que fue a verla, ella estuvo encerrada en su mundo de fantasía en el que todo era rosa y todos vivían felices y contentos. Nana estaba bien así, pero a él le hacía daño formar parte de una felicidad inexistente. De un mundo con bases tan frágiles como el mismísimo cristal.

-Mi madre no es mala, solo es ingenua y vive en un mundo inexistente. Ella es feliz así, pero yo no puedo seguirla en algo que al final del sueño, solo la dañara. –continuo explicando. Era extraño, pero a pesar de haberse dicho a si mismo que no le diría nada más a Giotto, estaba soltándole más de lo que él debería saber.

Giotto abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Final del sueño?, Dios, ese niño posiblemente no tuviera ni siquiera una meta concreta en la vida. Le dolía ver que alguien tan noble, haya sido tan ignorado, alguien tan maravilloso como él. Alguien que podría haber sido su hijo. Ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón.

-Y mi padre…bueno, él es el principal culpable de que mi madre viva en mundo ilusorio. Es muy posible que él haya inventado todo lo que mi madre hoy en día cree, lo cual me extraña, contando que ese hombre es un muy mal mentiroso. –repuso con los ojos en blanco. –Por otro lado, él me odia y jamás pierde el momento para recordármelo. ¿No es chistoso?, el era quien deseaba un hijo. –suspiro con resignación.

Okey, ahora si Giotto deseaba encontrar al mal nacido de ese hombre. Afortunadamente para Iemitsu, Giotto estaba en Japón, no lo conocía y desconocía su nombre. Y es que el rubio no podía creer que alguien odiara a tan adorable chico, es decir, era amable, inocente, inteligente, noble, afectuoso, era lo que cualquier padre desearía tener por hijo. Corrección, era lo que él deseaba que fuera su hijo en donde sea que estuviese.

-Afortunadamente, conocí a mis amigos y ellos son mi apoyo, mi fortaleza. Sin ellos yo no sería lo que soy ahora. Gracias a ellos, pude conocer lo que es una familia. –una sonrisa muy amplia cubrió los labios de Tsuna. –Porque si hubiese crecido solo con mis padres, es seguro que yo ya no estaría aquí…

Giotto lo miro desconcertado. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿Sabes? –Giotto no estaba muy seguro del porque, pero repentinamente se encontró con el deseo de contarle su mayor secreto. –Yo tengo un hijo, pero no lo pude conocer. –una mirada triste fue lo que Giotto le dedico al castaño. –Porque me lo quitaron…

Tsunayoshi noto que pronto el rubio se rompería. El sabía que existían cosas que eran difíciles de contar, incluso él las tenía y no era precisamente el problema de su madre.

No supo porque, tal vez ese día estaba lleno de esas acciones que no sabes porque las haces, pero sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Giotto, quien lucio sorprendido por la repentina acción del menor. Pero simplemente no le importo, simplemente sintió esa calidez extenderse por su cuerpo.

Esa calidez que no sentía desde que su hijo le fue arrebatado. Esa sensación paternal que el muchacho lograba despertar en él. Era extraño, y lo sabía bien. Pero no le importaba. Quería ayudar al castaño a dejar atrás los malos recuerdos con su padre y posiblemente convertirse él en la figura paterna que el necesitaba. Aunque claro, tendría un poco de pelea por parte de cierto Arcobaleno de patillas rizadas.

Porque para Reborn, Tsuna era como su hijo, a pesar de los tratos poco convencionales que solía tener para con él.

-En todo este tiempo yo he aprendido una cosa. –Tsuna se separo de Giotto para verlo a los ojos. –Y es que no importa cuán mal estén las cosas, nunca estamos solos. Supongo que eso lo aprendí de la peor manera. –el chico sonrío de nuevo, observando como el mayor se tensaba un poco.

Un silencio se acomodo entre ambos, mientras el muchacho se alejaba del rubio varios pasos. Ahora se sentía algo avergonzado, no debió haberle contado esas cosas y mucho menos ponerse a darle consejos. Aunque no esperaba que Giotto se volviera a él repentinamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, G y los muchachos siempre estarán conmigo, como yo con ellos. –musito convencido, mirándolo con un inmenso cariño.

De acuerdo, Tsuna no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo viera de esa forma tan…tan ¿paternal?, lo más cercano que tenía a un padre era sin duda alguna Reborn, que a pesar de sus extraños y retorcidos métodos de enseñanza, el hombre siempre lo cuidaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro. No olvidaría jamás que fue él quien lo salvo de sí mismo.

-Vamos. –Giotto se acerco a su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que el chico se subiera. Y río al ver la expresión confundida del adolescente. –Iremos de paseo…

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya se dejo caer sobre su cama con pesadez, mirando como sobre él revoloteaba su mascota Hibird cantando el nombre de su jefe con su vocecita chillona. Aun no entendía en qué momento el ave se había aprendido el nombre de Tsunayoshi, pero ahí se encontraba, volando felizmente y cantando _Tsuna, Tsuna_, de vez en vez.

Aunque realmente el punto no era ese. Sencillamente en aquel instante lo que ocupaba su mente era un objetivo distinto al que había llevado a su jefe a Namimori. Oh si, Hibari estaba en Japón por una razón aun más importante que la de Tsuna. Bueno, para él lo era. Para él buscar a su padre era una razón de más importancia, no era que quisiera reponer los años perdidos. Es decir, dieciséis años era una cantidad que no podía cubrirse con facilidad.

Lo único que el quería era una explicación del porque lo abandono, morderlo hasta la muerte y seguir con su vida al lado de Tsunayoshi, pues él estaba dispuesto a estar al lado del castaño sin importar las duras circunstancias. Porque él era su guardián y nadie evitaría que cumpliera con su deber.

El sonido de las voces herbívoras de los demás amigos de Sawada resonaron en el pasillo, irritándolo de sobre manera. ¿No podían estar un minuto sin hacer revuelo?

Estaban arruinando su humor, humor que necesitaría si en verdad quería que Tsunayoshi se divirtiera en él día que había planeado para él. Porque si había algo que Kyouya odiara más que a Mukuro, las multitudes o a Alaude, era que alguien hiciera llorar a su pequeño castaño.

Y solo esa razón lo llevaba a tener la paciencia de aguantar las multitudes con tal de verlo sonriendo de nuevo. Aunque no se esperaba lo que estaban a punto de comunicarle…

.

.

.

-C-creo que…me maree –musito Tsuna, tratando de no tambalearse mientras caminaba por el parque de diversiones, luego de haber bajado de la montaña rusa. A su lado, Giotto lo sostenía de un brazo, brindándole un poco de apoyo.

-¿Estás bien, chico? –pregunto G preocupado, sosteniéndolo del otro brazo.

Luego de que Giotto le dijera que irían de paseo, Tsuna trato de negarse, pero termino aceptando al escuchar que Bianchi ya lo sabía. Pero mientras iban de camino al parque de diversiones, al cual iban porque a Giotto le encantaba, los otros amigos del rubio se les habían unido luego de saber que Tsuna también iba. Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba paseando en un parque de diversiones, con Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Daemon y Alaude. Dios, su día no pudo tornarse aun más extraño.

Claro, existe el factor que dice, "nunca digas nunca" y en este caso, ese factor era sin duda alguna, Gokudera Bianchi.

-Sí, gracias. –musito, recibiendo la botella de agua que Alaude había ido a comprarle.

Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Giotto que no gustaba mucho de subirse a la montaña rusa, aunque bueno, el rubio se veía tan emocionado con la idea de subir que no tuvo el corazón de negarse, pero bueno, por algo Kyouya aun a veces le decía herbívoro.

-Nufufufu, debiste decir que te mareabas con ese juego, Tsunayoshi-kun. –Daemon río, de una forma muy similar a la que Mukuro, se dijo Tsuna luego de haberlo oído la primera vez. Además de que el hombre tendía a llamarlo igual que su guardián de la niebla y su apariencia era muy similar a la del chico con peinado frutal.

-Agh, Giotto-san parecía muy contento con la idea. –repuso, dando un largo trago al agua, para aplacar las nauseas.

El rubio sonrío algo divertido, le hacía gracia que el chico se preocupara por lo que él podría sentir antes de preocuparse de sus propias reacciones negativas al juego. Pero eso era lo que hacía especial al pequeño castaño.

-Voy a comprarte algo dulce, Tsuna. –aviso el rubio, apartándose del grupo, siendo seguido por Asari, Lampo y Knuckle.

Dejando solos a Tsuna, G, Daemon y Alaude, quienes se miraron un segundo, antes de que la mano derecha de Giotto se acercara a ayudarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Me parece muy chistoso que no te asuste Daemon. –comento G, ayudando a Tsuna a caminar hasta una banca, sujetado del otro brazo por el mencionado, que fulmino al pelirrojo con la mirada.

Tsuna sonrío y se sentó, quedando Alaude parado frente a él y los otros dos a cada uno de sus lados.

-Daemon-san me recuerda a un amigo que tengo, es muy similar incluso en su risa. –Tsuna recordó a Mukuro, quien ya debería estar llegando a Japón, aunque este hecho era aún desconocido para su jefe.

El hombre observo detenidamente a Tsuna, quien sonreía divertido recordando las cosas que solía hacer el chico cabeza de piña.

-¿Lo quieres mucho? –pregunto Daemon, mirando de reojo al castaño, quien bajo de su nube y se giro a verlo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Sí! –expreso alegremente. –Mukuro es muy especial para mí, tanto así como Kyo-kun, Haya-kun, Takeshi, Lambo, Onii-san, Chrome, y todos los demás. –dijo, dejando sorprendido a Daemon. –Ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, no…ellos son mi familia…-corrigió, captando la completa atención de los tres adultos.

-¡Tsuna! –un grito interrumpió la plática, mientras un agitado Takeshi llegaba corriendo hasta ellos. Tsuna alzo una ceja confundido al verlo en el parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Takeshi? –pregunto el menor, levantándose de la banca.

El pelinegro tomo aire y miro fijamente a su amigo. ¿Cómo le diría que ahora por culpa de Bianchi, Kyouya, Hayato, Ryohei y Lambo estaban buscando a Giotto para darle una paliza?

-Tenemos un problema…-sentencio seriamente, haciendo que su jefe frunciera el ceño.

Oh, tal parecía que al final había tenido razón su intuición. ¡Un punto más a la híper intuición Vongola!

.

.

.

Gokudera Hayato frunció el ceño profundamente, mientras caminaba por el mar de gente que había en el parque. ¿En donde se suponía que estaba su Décimo?, era necesario encontrarlo y llevarlo a salvo a su casa con sus guardianes, quienes siempre lo cuidaban. Después de que Bianchi les dijera que Tsuna había sido secuestrado por Giotto, tanto él, como el demonio de la disciplina, el idiota del beisbol, la cabeza de césped y la estúpida vaca, habían salido corriendo de la casa para buscarlo.

Aunque Hayato no sabía que Takeshi se había ido corriendo a buscar a su amigo, después de todo, el chico lo había llamado para explicarle la situación de que se iba de paseo. Honestamente eso lo entristeció, pues el quería llevar a Tsuna, pero no le importo cuando lo oyó un poco más animado.

Si tan solo Bianchi hubiese sabido que G y Alaude estaban con Tsuna, no habría inventado semejante mentira para des aburrirse. A Yamamoto a veces le daba escalofríos lo perversa que podía llegar a ser Bianchi.

-¡Décimo! –grito el peli plateado, caminando apresurado, sin notar que choco de lleno con unos delincuentes que iban a ver a quien intimidaban.

-¡Espera, mocoso! –dijo uno, tomando del brazo a un muy hastiado Gokudera. -¿Acaso estas ciego? –interrogo, apretando el agarre.

-¡Es cierto, has empujado al jefe! –le grito el segundo de los tres altos hombres.

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, se giro hacia ellos y con una sonrisa torcida dijo:

-¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa? –pregunto, soltándose del agarre de forma brusca. –Si él es tan estúpido como para no fijarse que vengo caminando, buscando a alguien, no es problema mío. –sentencio, mirando al hombre fulminantemente.

El "jefe", se levanto de un salto furioso, dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro a Hayato, quien simplemente se movió de su lugar a un lado, haciendo que el jefe le diera el golpe a uno de sus amigos.

-Te digo, es idiota. –se mofo, esquivando otro golpe. Aburrido ya, Hayato se llevo una mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacando sus ya bien conocidas dinamitas, las lanzo a los tres hombres, causando una gran explosión que hizo a Tsuna saltar de su sitió desde donde estaba.

-¡Hiii! –chillo el castaño horrorizado. -¡Ese fue Hayato! –grito, comenzando a correr en la dirección de donde provenía el humo, dejando a los tres hombres solos y a Takeshi siguiéndolo.

Bien, por lo menos Yamamoto había logrado contarle algo de lo que sucedía, omitiendo los nombres que ya sabían conocía G y haciendo a Tsuna querer ahorcar a Bianchi por sus ocurrencias.

-¿Y Tsuna? –pregunto Giotto cuando llego segundos después, con un paquete de galletas de chocolate en la mano.

-Dijo que regresaba en seguida. –le excuso Alaude, a sabiendas de que el castaño regresaría. Los otros dos se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el rubio cenizo, pero prefirieron no decir nada más.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya se encontraba rodeado de un montón de personas inconscientes, con sus tonfas en alto y una mirada que prometía dolor.

A su lado, Sasagawa Ryohei, dejaba a un lado a otro hombre con aspecto de delincuente juvenil. Ambos tenían un objetivo, y ese era, encontrar a cierto adorable castaño que tenía suerte para meterse en situaciones extrañas.

Si, situaciones extrañas, tal como aquella.

-¡Kyouya, Onii-san! –el grito lo reconocieron como el de Tsuna, quien venía corriendo con Hayato siendo sujetado por Takeshi y a Lambo siendo cargado por el décimo. -¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto al ver la montaña de cuerpos.

-¿No te paso nada, al extremo? –pregunto el albino, inspeccionando con la mirada al muchacho.

-¿No? –soltó dubitativo. -¡Ese no es el punto! –grito desesperado. –No sé qué les dijo Bianchi exactamente, pero nadie me secuestro, vine con Giotto-san a pasear porque se quería disculpar conmigo…-trato de explicarse.

Kyouya alzo una ceja y miro a Tsuna expectante. -¿disculparse contigo?, ¿Por qué? –le interrogo.

El castaño suspiro y miro a Takeshi, que asintió con la cabeza al pedido silencioso de su jefe, sintiendo como Gokudera luchaba por zafarse del agarre que lo mantenía aprisionado.

-Me voy a buscar a Giotto-san. –aviso, dejando al pelinegro de orbes avellanas explicando lo que realmente sucedió.

.

.

.

Mukuro Rokudo sonrío de forma algo torcida al ver la casa-mansión que el Arcobaleno había comprado para ellos mientras estuvieran en Namimori. A su lado, su hermana Chrome, sonrío algo avergonzada.

-¿Está bien haber venido sin decirle nada a _Boss_? –pregunto mirando a su hermano mayor, quien sonrío aun más ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, querida, Tsunayoshi-kun no se enojara. –la tranquilizo, palmeando suavemente su cabeza.

Chrome pareció más contenta y volvió su rostro al ver la puerta de la casa abrirse, encontrándose con un Tsuna con el ceño fruncido, que inmediatamente se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Mukuro, Chrome? –Tsuna los veía con desdén, mientras la noche terminaba de caer en la ciudad y con ello cesaba el regaño de Bianchi.

.

.

.

Continuara~…

.

.

.

¡Hoooliiitaaaas a todos, gracias por leer!

Este capítulo en lo personal me pareció algo más chistoso. Bianchi no tiene remedio.

¡Oh, antes de que se me olvide, les tengo una importante noticia! :3

He estado hablando con **Witch Mix, **y he decidido que este fic será Yaoi, o bueno, más bien Shounen-ai. Más exactamente, un 1827. Las parejas secundarias irán apareciendo conforme los capítulos. Aun así, me gustaría preguntarles, ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Giotto?, ¿Alaude o Daemon?, aun estoy algo indecisa, me gustan ambas parejas. Así que me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidirlo. (:

Pero bueno, sigamos con lo importante, ¡Los agradecimientos! :)

_**kurolovers: **__Gracias~, jaja, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic. Sisip, espero ansiosa el capi de tu fic, te envió muchísima inspiración y también un gran abrazo. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

_**Witch Mix: **__¡Claro!, es una gran idea. Mukuro celoso del cariño que Spade le tiene a Tsu-chan. Y si, te entiendo, yo también odio a Iemitsu. Jojo, Nana les dará una sorpresa, no te preocupes. Jaja, si, Luce es un personaje que me gusta mucho y por eso decidí que estuviera viva. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy! _

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__¡Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz! :), bien, lo de la carta se revelara más adelante, será algo importante dentro de la historia. Siempre he creído que Timoteo esconde muchas cosas :3, ¡Un gran abrazo! _

_**Zel-OI: **__Jojo, ya sabrás que hizo Iemitsu, solo espera, lo odiaras más. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D_

_**SaKuRiMo0n**__**: **__!Hola, entonces!, jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado lo que llevo de la historia, me hace muy feliz. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. _

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer!

Y como siempre, agradecimiento especial a las especiales personitas que comentan, ¡Adelanto del próximo capítulo!

_._

_Capítulo 5: Reborn_

_-…me voy a ir….-por primera vez en su vida, la voz de Nana sonó fuerte y determinada. No le importo en lo más minimo la mirada confusa que su esposo le dedico, tampoco el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo visiblemente tensado. –Voy a ir a Japón. –sentencio, observando al rubio levantarse de la silla de forma brusca._

_Iemitsu estaba muy enojado, primero se enteraba por Vincent que Tsunayoshi estaba en Namimori y que Timoteo lo sabía y se lo había ocultado, luego le llego la notificación oficial de que su mejor miembro había dejado CEDEF. Dios, Basil había dejado su equipo y se había unido a su estúpido hijo, ¿Y todavía, para finalizar el día, su esposa le decía que se iría a Japón?_

_-No. –corta y sencilla respuesta, mientras levantaba la silla que se había caído por su brusca acción y se volvía a sentar._

_Nana suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, mirando seriamente al hombre._

_-Creo que no has entendido, Iemitsu. –estaba molesta, estaba determinada y no dejaría que él hombre que había arruinado su vida, arruinara su intención de ir y cuidar a su hijo. Posiblemente fuera tarde para intentar eso, pero Luce la estaba apoyando. –Iré, aun si estas en desacuerdo. Tú sabes mucho mejor que yo, lo solo que he dejado a Tsuna. –no dejaría solo al muchacho de nuevo, ya bastaba con haberlo dejado ir a los ocho años con Reborn._

_El hombre alzo una ceja y soltó una ligerísima carcajada. _

_-Nana, ¿Tú sabías que él estaba en Namimori? –interrogo, aun sin quitar esa sonrisa que ahora la mujer consideraba hipócrita. –Pensé que se habría ido sin decírtelo, con eso de que el mocoso hace lo que se le da la gana…_

_-Y yo pensé que tú habrías notado que Tsu-kun no vive en esta casa desde los ocho años. –no había podido evitar decirle aquello, estaba demasiado enfadada como para evitarlo. _

_Iemitsu la miro con desdén. Esa era información que desconocía. Era bien sabido por todos que el casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa y que lo máximo que llegaba a ir era alrededor de una vez por año. Era cierto que cuando llegaba no veía al chico, pero siempre lo había atribuido a que se iba para evitar encontrarse con él._

_-No sé realmente nada de ti, Iemitsu, pero yo quiero saber todo sobre Tsuna. –la escucho decir con voz firme. –A pesar de las circunstancias en las que mi hijo llego a mí, yo lo amo, más que a mí misma, porque es lo único verdadero que tengo en la vida. Porque al final, incluso tú resultaste ser una mentira._

_-¡No puedes irte! –grito desesperado, volviendo a lanzar la silla lejos en su brusco movimiento de levantarse de ella. – ¡No puedes elegir a ese mocoso por encima de mí!_

_Nana negó lentamente con la cabeza y se alejo un paso más. Estaba muy cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa, en donde la esperaba el auto de Luce y Aria para llevarla a la mansión de los Giglio Nero…_

_._

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta la próxima.

Ciao, ciao :D


	6. Chapter 5: Reborn

Capítulo 5

Reborn

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiro cansado. El fin de semana había sido horriblemente largo, desde la travesura de Bianchi, a quien por cierto había regañado y obligado a pedir disculpas a Giotto, hasta la repentina llegada de las dos nieblas. Tal vez eso último había sido lo peor. Mukuro y Kyouya no habían dejado de discutir en ningún momento y el domingo casi habían destruido el jardín trasero.

Ahora se encontraba llevando unos documentos a donde G-san, quien al enterarse vagamente de lo ocurrido el sábado en la tarde, había estallado en carcajadas, mientras que Giotto suspiraba en su mente al haber tenido razón acerca de Bianchi. Alaude solo había negado con la cabeza y Asari había soltado unas risitas. _"Nada de qué preocuparse, Bianchi le pedirá disculpas, Giotto-san",_ le había dicho el castaño completamente avergonzado por las acciones de Kyouya, Hayato, Ryohei y Lambo.

Aunque este último solo había ocasionado daños mínimos con sus granadas. Claro, afortunadamente.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir que Giotto había empezado a actuar distinto de lo usual, más paternal, era como si quisiera llenar el vacío que Iemitsu había dejado en él durante largos años de maltrato y ausencia. No le molestaba, le parecía un lindo detalle, pero el mismo no quería engañarse a si mismo pensando que eso duraría para siempre, es decir, algún día volvería a Italia y era muy probable que no viera de nuevo a Giotto.

Pensar en esa posibilidad le dolió mucho, no sabía porque, pero el pensar en alejarse de Giotto para siempre, le causaba un dolor indescriptible. Era un dolor muy similar al que experimentaba al pensar siquiera en alejarse de Reborn, porque para él, ese hombre de patillas graciosas, era el que había ocupado el lugar de _padre_.

Aunque bueno, Tsuna no estaba del todo consciente de que Reborn también lo consideraba como a su hijo y que de pasarle algo malo, iría a buscar a quien se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello y lo mataría sin piedad. Oh si, y el primero en su lista negra era Sawada Iemitsu. Reborn esperaría sigilosamente hasta que no hubiera problema por su desaparición. El Hitman estaba muy seguro de que algunos cuantos estarían muy contentos de ayudarlo a deshacerse del cuerpo.

Y Tsuna no podía concebir a alguien más como su padre que no fuera el Arcobaleno del sol, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Giotto. Ciertamente el sentimiento era muy similar, pero podía notar ciertas diferencias. No sabía cuales con exactitud, pero sabía que existían.

Entro con cuidado a la oficina de G, quien en aquel momento hablaba por teléfono y dejo las hojas en el lugar que el pelirrojo le indico. Salió de ahí despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un adiós silencioso. Al estar en el pasillo, esos pensamientos regresaron.

¿Qué haría el día que tuviera que irse?, con Reborn no existía ningún tipo inseguridad, pues el Arcobaleno trabajaba para Vongola y por ende, para él. Por eso no temía a perderlo, pero con Giotto era otro cuento, otra historia, porque ese rubio ni siquiera lo conocía de antes y mucho menos conocía su realidad.

Tsuna recargo su espalda en la pared, había muchos factores en su vida que lo alejarían de esa calidez paternal, más protectora y cálida que nada. Tal vez la primera fuese el hecho de que era un mafioso destinado a liderar la mafia más poderosa de todas, la famiglia Vongola. Sin duda alguna eso era algo que espantaría a cualquiera. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

Mukuro tenía mucha razón al decirle que no debía relacionarse tanto con las personas ajenas a su mundo, era bastante doloroso el imaginarse el rechazo de quien consideras un tipo de apoyo. En verdad debía comenzar a alejarse de esas personas, si no quería en un futuro ser rechazado por ellas. Aun así, las protegería, porque ellos habían sido buenos con él.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsuna? –la voz de Giotto lo hizo girarse a verlo, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado en su sitio.

Dios santo, si bien decían que las desgracias nunca vienen solas, quería saber qué segunda desgracia atraería el hecho de tener frente a su persona a Vincent di Gesso, el padre de Byakuran. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al verle sonreír.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¡Pero si es Tsunayoshi! –dijo en un horrible tono cantarín, ese horrible tono que decía en grandes letras de neón que ese hombre estaba planeando hacerte pasar el mismísimo infierno en la tierra. -¿Qué hace en Japón el hijo de Sawada Iemitsu? –interrogo sonriendo de forma zorruna. Tsuna frunció el ceño, observando de reojo el rostro confundido de Giotto.

-Más bien, ¿Qué hace Vincent di Gesso en Namimori?, tenía entendido que odiabas Japón. –Tsuna afilo su mirada y casi podía sentir las llamas recorrer sus venas, pero debía calmarse, no podía simplemente descontrolarse así como así.

Vincent arrugo el ceño y hecho un largo mechón de cabello albino hacia atrás, apretando la boca en una fina línea.

-¿Quién te dijo algo como eso? –pregunto dejando de lado esa faceta de buena persona gentil, mirando al muchacho con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos. Tsuna sonrío inocentemente.

-¿Quién más, si no Byakuran? –Giotto no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero era bastante obvio para él, que esos dos se matarían en cualquier segundo. Pero algo le decía que tenía que abstenerse de meterse en algo que no le correspondía. Miro a Tsunayoshi, quien mantenía una expresión fría, con ojos calculadores y su ceño un poco fruncido. –Además, me parece más extraño aun que hayas dejado Italia en estos momentos… ¿Acaso Bya-kun te hecho? –pregunto sonriendo ladinamente.

Vincent tuvo la completa intensión de echarse encima del menor y atacarlo con sus llamas del sol, pero la sonrisa traviesa en el chico lo hacía dudar. No, todo él lo hacía dudar. El no conocía sobre las habilidades del Décimo Vongola, nadie de los Gesso, aparte de Byakuran y las seis coronas fúnebres, sabían con exactitud como luchaba. Era humillante, pero aceptaba que temía meterse en terrenos desconocidos, más aun siendo él chiquillo un Vongola.

-¿Echarme?, mi hijo no me haría eso. –Vincent trato de hacer trastabillar al castaño, pero no contaba con su híper intuición. –El es demasiado…

-Byakuran es excéntrico e impredecible, pero no idiota. –soltó el castaño repentinamente. –Byakuran es mejor manipulando que usted, ¿lo sabía? –pregunto alegremente. –Es por eso que no me hará caer en sus redes, conozco a Byakuran desde hace varios años y he aprendido muchas cosas de él. Un ejemplo es el no dejarme manipular…

Vincent se mordió el labio inferior, y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente en ese momento.

-Oh querido, yo no trataba de manipularte. –Falso, sonaba demasiado falso y las alarmas de alerta de Giotto se encendieron, sentía que el albino estaba por pisar un terreno que no debería tantear tan a la ligera. -¿Sabe Iemitsu que su adorable hijo dejo la protección de Italia? –pregunto en tono inocente, haciendo que Tsuna se tensara un poco, para luego ladear el rostro.

-Realmente no deje nada, ¿sabrá él porque estoy aquí, de todos modos? –cuestiono, haciendo al albino fruncir el ceño. –Digo, ese hombre es tan idiota que no me sorprendería que el abuelo no se lo diga. –de nuevo sonreía de esa forma tan extraña. –Aunque, el si debe saber porque tu estas aquí, ¿no?, quiero decir, mi padre y usted comparten el mismo objetivo. –Tsuna se acerco hasta Vincent y muy bajito, al oído, le dijo. –_El matarme, ¿no?_

Oh, ese chico sí que era escalofriante. No pensó que el Décimo Vongola estuviera al tanto de sus planes de matarlo a él, a Byakuran, a Dino di Cavallone y al próximo jefe de la famiglia Simon. Lo miro de forma casi nerviosa, pero oculto eso gracias a su experiencia como mafioso.

Tsunayoshi se alejo unos pasos para mirar a Vincent.

-Ya no debería llamarte el jefe de Gesso, ¿cierto? –inquirió sonriente. –No desde que Byakuran comunico su victoria…-Oh, Vincent si no se esperaba eso. No estaba al tanto de que su hijo mantuviera mucho contacto con el Vongola. –Pero bueno, salude a mi _padre _cuando lo llame para decirle que estoy aquí, pero también dígale que no estoy solo…mis guardianes están conmigo. –le dijo. –Que yo le diré a Bya-kun que me encontré a su amable padre en Japón. ¡_Ciao_! –dicho esto, Tsuna desapareció por el largo pasillo, caminando tan tranquilamente que parecía no haber mantenido una lucha verbal con el hombre que quería asesinarlo.

Giotto parpadeo desconcertado. Decir que no había entendido ni media palabra era quedarse corto. Pero la expresión de Tsuna al hablar con Vincent, le dejaba bien en claro que el chico no confiaba en ese hombre, por lo mismo, su propia intuición le gritaba que él tampoco lo hiciera.

-Espero me disculpe, pero debo hablar con Tsunayoshi. –le dijo lo mas educadamente que pudo. Giotto no espero respuesta, simplemente se alejo rápidamente del albino y camino a largo de los pasillos en busca de la mata castaña.

No tardo en encontrarlo, apoyado contra una pared con la mano sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era acelerada y aun mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Dios, ese hombre me saca de quicio…-mascullo, sin darle tiempo a Giotto de hacer notar su presencia. –De seguro no tarda en irle con el cuento a mi padre. –pronuncio abriendo los ojos chocolates, notando finalmente a Giotto. -¡Hiii!, ¡Giotto-san! –chillo espantado.

El rubio soltó una risa entre dientes.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunto, señalando el lugar por el cual había venido y dejado a Vincent. Tsuna miro a su jefe y suspiro.

-La relación que tengo con Vincent di Gesso no es algo que deba decirle. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que no debe confiar en ese hombre. Como ya he dicho antes, el es muy manipulador. Aunque he de admitir que no estoy seguro de que lo sea más que Byakuran…-menciono, en tono pensativo.

-¿Quién es Iemitsu? –volvió a preguntar Giotto, mirando curioso al menor. Tsuna lo miro y sonrío con levedad, estaba seguro de haber mencionado varias veces que era su padre, pero hablamos de Giotto, se dijo el castaño.

-Es…mi padre. –gruño. –Vincent y ese hombre son amigos, por eso le puedo asegurar que no tarda en ir a contarle que estoy aquí, en Namimori. –nuevamente suspiro, necesitaba ir a ver a Hibari y Hayato.

-¿Y eso es tan malo? –Giotto no entendía por qué Tsuna se estresaba tanto por el hecho de que su padre supiera de Namimori, a no ser que…

-Yo me vine a Japón sin decírselo a mi padre. –musito en un susurro bajo. -¡Pero es que se lo dije a los demás! –se excuso. –Incluso a Onii-chan…

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces. Oh, eso no lo esperaba, podría haber imaginado mil posibilidades, pero no pudo imaginar que el chico hubiera dejado su hogar sin avisar.

-Si él se entera, cosas muy malas van a suceder. –susurro el muchacho, con la mirada escondida por su cabello.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la tarde, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y Sawada Nana miraba con molestia al que se suponía era el amor de su vida, Sawada Iemitsu. El hombre simplemente comía despreocupadamente la comida preparada por su esposa, bastante indistinto de las dagas que salían de los ojos de la siempre amable castaña.

Pero en aquel instante Nana no quería ser ni amable ni buena, ella solo quería recuperar a su hijo y sabía que el principal obstáculo a superar era Iemitsu. Honestamente no estaba segura del porque, pero había algo que le señalaba en grandes letras mayúsculas que el hombre frente a ella había maltratado a Tsunayoshi. Además las mentiras, las historias poco creíbles que solía contarle, todo caía como piedras en su cabeza que gritaban _"¡Idiota!_

Le dolía. No lo iba a negar, le dolía darse cuenta de que Luce tenía razón. Le dolía saber que realmente no conocía a Iemitsu, no podía evitar sentir esa opresión dejándola sin aire, esa angustia de saber que todo lo que el hombre al que decía conocer, le decía, eran todas mentiras. ¿Sería una mentira el amor que decía profesarle?, sencillamente ahora lo creía posible.

-…me voy a ir….-por primera vez en su vida, la voz de Nana sonó fuerte y determinada. No le importo en lo más minimo la mirada confusa que su esposo le dedico, tampoco el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo visiblemente tensado. –Voy a ir a Japón. –sentencio, observando al rubio levantarse de la silla de forma brusca.

Iemitsu estaba muy enojado, primero se enteraba por Vincent que Tsunayoshi estaba en Namimori y que Timoteo lo sabía y se lo había ocultado, luego le llego la notificación oficial de que su mejor miembro había dejado CEDEF. Dios, Basil había dejado su equipo y se había unido a su estúpido hijo, ¿Y todavía, para finalizar el día, su esposa le decía que se iría a Japón?

-No. –corta y sencilla respuesta, mientras levantaba la silla que se había caído por su brusca acción y se volvía a sentar.

Nana suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, mirando seriamente al hombre.

-Creo que no has entendido, Iemitsu. –estaba molesta, estaba determinada y no dejaría que él hombre que había arruinado su vida, arruinara su intención de ir y cuidar a su hijo. Posiblemente fuera tarde para intentar eso, pero Luce la estaba apoyando. –Iré, aun si estas en desacuerdo. Tú sabes mucho mejor que yo, lo solo que he dejado a Tsuna. –no dejaría solo al muchacho de nuevo, ya bastaba con haberlo dejado ir a los ocho años con Reborn.

El hombre alzo una ceja y soltó una ligerísima carcajada.

-Nana, ¿Tú sabías que él estaba en Namimori? –interrogo, aun sin quitar esa sonrisa que ahora la mujer consideraba hipócrita. –Pensé que se habría ido sin decírtelo, con eso de que el mocoso hace lo que se le da la gana…

-Y yo pensé que tú habrías notado que Tsu-kun no vive en esta casa desde los ocho años. –no había podido evitar decirle aquello, estaba demasiado enfadada como para evitarlo.

Iemitsu la miro con desdén. Esa era información que desconocía. Era bien sabido por todos que el casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa y que lo máximo que llegaba a ir era alrededor de una vez por año. Era cierto que cuando llegaba no veía al chico, pero siempre lo había atribuido a que se iba para evitar encontrarse con él.

-No sé realmente nada de ti, Iemitsu, pero yo quiero saber todo sobre Tsuna. –la escucho decir con voz firme. –A pesar de las circunstancias en las que mi hijo llego a mí, yo lo amo, más que a mí misma, porque es lo único verdadero que tengo en la vida. Porque al final, incluso tú resultaste ser una mentira.

-¡No puedes irte! –grito desesperado, volviendo a lanzar la silla lejos en su brusco movimiento de levantarse de ella. – ¡No _puedes _elegir a ese mocoso por encima de mí!

Nana negó lentamente con la cabeza y se alejo un paso más. Estaba muy cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa, en donde la esperaba el auto de Luce y Aria para llevarla a la mansión de los Giglio Nero.

-Es por Tsu-kun que yo sigo siendo yo y no una mujer que se perdió en una burbuja llena de mentiras. Él fue quien evito que me hundiera en la soledad, pero incluso alguien tan noble como él tiene sus límites. –quería llorar, Nana sentía la necesidad de llorar en aquel momento. –Realmente ya no me importan tus excusas ni tus ridículas historias, que creía porque necesitaba creerlas, ahora mismo entiendo que es mejor pisar la realidad que la fantasía. –Se sentía tan bien el decirle aquello, eso que tanto había negado sentir.-La mujer que era ingenua y estúpida ya no existe más. Me voy, Iemitsu, me voy a buscar a mi hijo.

Nana salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, dejando a Iemitsu sin saber que decir o como actuar. No fue hasta que escucho el sonido del motor del auto arrancando, que cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. ¡Nana lo había dejado por ir a buscar al idiota de su hijo! Iemitsu salió corriendo, viendo como el auto de los Giglio Nero se alejaba.

Sin duda alguna, él amaba a Nana, pero odiaba a Tsuna. Era irónico, pues era él quien quería un hijo, pero actualmente odiaba demasiado al castaño. Haría lo que fuera por verlo muerto.

Y desde las sombras, un hombre rubio de ojos azules observaba todo, con una expresión de preocupación marcando su bello rostro.

-Creo que será bueno que vayas pronto a Namimori, Reborn. Ese hombre tiene toda la intención de hacerle daño a Tsuna-kora. –musito, alejándose de la casa en la que anteriormente habitaba Nana. –Tiene la intención de matarlo…

Una ligera risa se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

_-Que lo intente. En donde él le haga algo, lo mato. –_sentencio, con un tono que demostraba que lo dicho era completamente cierto.

Colonello sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral al escuchar el tono usado por Reborn, sin duda alguna, el Arcobaleno del sol no estaba jugando. Aunque no era el único que mataría a Iemitsu si este llegase a dañar al Décimo cielo Vongola.

-Por el momento, Luce y yo hemos acordado adelantar nuestro viaje a Japón-kora. –dijo, escuchando el silencio del otro lado. –Sawada Nana se viene con nosotros-kora…

_-¿Luce piensa contarle quien es en realidad su esposo y su hijo? _–interrogo Reborn con seriedad.

Colonello se detuvo en medio de la acera, con una sonrisa un tanto ladina.

-Lo está haciendo en este momento-kora…-dijo, sabiendo que la mujer planeaba contarle todo a Nana desde hacía varios días. –Salimos de Italia en dos semanas-kora.

.

.

.

Gokudera G ingreso a paso presuroso en la oficina de Giotto, quien en aquel momento estaba conversando con Tsuna acerca de Vincent di Gesso. G se paro justo a un lado de donde el chico estaba sentado y miro intensamente a Giotto.

-Mi hijo está en Namimori. –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, sin dar tiempo a que el rubio preguntara nada.

Tsuna se atraganto con el refresco que el mayor le había servido y miro nerviosamente a los dos adultos, quienes dirigieron una fugaz mirada al muchacho. G parecía realmente esperanzado de verlo. Pero Tsuna sabía que esa no sería una idea inteligente, no desde que Hayato parecía odiarle.

-Voy a investigar su dirección e iré a verlo. –su voz era tan animada que hizo a Tsuna sentir dolor.

Bien, quizás como buen jefe era hora de intervenir en el conflicto familiar de Hayato y Bianchi. No podía permitir que algo arruinara los buenos deseos de G, es decir, ya quisiera Tsuna haber tenido un padre como el pelirrojo y no uno como el que tuvo.

Por otro lado, Giotto estaba muy feliz por su amigo, por fin el podría ir a pasar tiempo con su hijo y recuperar los años que perdió.

-Es una gran idea. –le alentó el rubio, para horror de Sawada, quien efusivamente se levanto del sillón.

-¡No! –exclamo, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos. Tarde el castaño noto lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo?, el muchacho por un lado sentía que le sería más fácil arreglar las cosas entre G y Hayato, que la relación de Alaude y Kyouya. Y su híper intuición le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? –pregunto G confundido por la reacción del menor, quien se giro a verlo con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-…no puedes buscar a tu hijo…no aun…-susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos que estaban en la habitación lo escucharan. -…el no está listo…

G parpadeo y frunció el ceño, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba diciendo ese muchacho?, ¡claro que debía buscar a Hayato!, necesitaba verlo y decirle tantas cosas, cosas que de seguro al muchacho no le gustarían. Un ejemplo claro era su pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tsuna? –Giotto miraba confuso al joven, quien en aquel momento parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo. -¡Y no me vayas a decir que no es nada! –le advirtió, a sabiendas de que el chico estaba a punto de contestar eso.

Dios, ahora si se había metido en un gran lio. Suponía que debía agradecer a sus instintos protectores que lo hacían reaccionar así. Alzo la vista para observar el rostro de los dos mayores y se encontró con que debería decir la verdad si o si. Su intuición le decía que Giotto se daría cuenta de que mentía en un santiamén. Tsunayoshi suspiro derrotado, en fin, ya había metido la pata, ahora debía arreglar el problema de los Gokudera.

-…yo conozco a tu hijo, G-san. –dijo de forma cautelosa, dejándose caer en el sillón pesadamente. –Lo conocí hace muchísimo tiempo, a él y a Bianchi. Yo aun era un niño de siete u ocho años, me lo encontré un día que salí a jugar. Recuerdo haberme alejado mucho de mi hermano y Hayato me ayudo a encontrarlo. El me cuido y yo lo cuido a él… -una ligera sonrisa adorno el rostro del menor. –Es bienvenido a no creerme, pero esa es la verdad…

El pelirrojo alterno su mirada de Tsuna a Giotto y viceversa, notando como su mejor amigo asentía con la cabeza afirmativamente. Oh, el chico estaba diciendo la verdad.

-…te creo…-musito G, sentándose a un lado del castaño. -¿Pero por qué dices que no debo verme con él? –presentía que la respuesta no le gustaría, pero necesitaba saberla. Tsuna lo miro a los ojos y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Hayato cree que tú lo abandonaste a su suerte y es por eso que te odia. Cree que no fue importante para ti. –explico. –Yo…yo creo que hay una razón, pero aun si le digo a el que debiste tenerlas, el no me creerá. No hasta comprobarlo, eso es lo único en lo que él cree que estoy equivocado…

Maldición, eso era lo que mas estaba temiendo. Aunque debió haberlo imaginado, era natural que Hayato comenzara a odiarlo si él nunca lo visitaba o si por lo menos no lo veía de vez en cuando. G bajo la cabeza.

-Bianchi también quiere saber…porque dejo a Hayato con sus abuelos. –continuo Tsuna. –Debo decirle que no importa porque razón lo hizo, el huyo de su casa a los ocho años. Todo este tiempo ha vivido conmigo…

G alzo la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, Giotto también lucio sorprendido.

-¿Mis padres nunca lo buscaron? –pregunto el hombre con desdén, mientras Tsuna negaba con la cabeza suavemente.

-No. Pero G-san, quiero decirle que cuenta con mi ayuda. Personalmente no me gustaría que perdieran definitivamente una relación de padre e hijo que puede ser muy hermosa, porque la mía ya no tiene arreglo…-una media sonrisa adorno la cara del joven, ante la mirada de pena de los mayores. –Pero tiene que explicarles a ambos porque hizo lo que hizo…

G miro a Giotto, para luego observar al pequeño castaño. Bien, había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa. –la voz desanimada de Tsuna inundo los oídos de Kyouya, quien se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar con un libro en sus manos. Honestamente al muchacho le extraño que su jefe hablara de ese modo, no eran muchas las cosas que solían hacerlo ponerse así. El pelinegro escucho los pasos del castaño acercándose hasta la estancia en la que se encontraba, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. -¿Kyouya?, ¿Y los demás? –interrogo confundido, acercándose hasta su guardián de la nube, sentándose a su lado. Hibari bajo el libro y lo dejo en la mesita que tenía enfrente.

-Salieron. –dijo con simpleza, serio y frío. De reojo observo el rostro enmarcado por el cansancio del menor. -¿Qué te pasa, omnívoro? –interrogo, fijando completamente su vista en él.

Tsuna se sobresalto al sentir esa penetrante mirada en su persona, ¡Dios!, quería que Hibari dejara de mirarlo de esa forma, lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Bueno, debía fingir tranquilidad y sonreír como siempre, aunque esto último fue un rotundo fracaso, pues lo único que logro fue una mueca que parecía más un puchero. Kyouya sonrío ante ese gesto tan adorable.

Tsuna se sonrojo al notar la sonrisita de su guardián y desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír justo en ese momento?

Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en las que pensar. Primero que nada, estaba Vincent di Gesso, luego estaba el hecho de que tenía que ayudar a G-san a acercarse a Hayato para poder explicarle las cosas tal cual habían sucedido. ¡No tenía tiempo para estar notando lo lindas que eran las sonrisas de Hibari!

-Me encontré con Vincent di Gesso. –dijo al fin, dejando de lado que hasta hace unos segundos pensaba en cosas que no debería. El chico suspiro. –A estas horas del día, mi padre ya debe saberlo…

Hibari lo miro serio, sabía muy bien que consecuencias traería el hecho de que Sawada Iemitsu supiera la localización exacta del castaño. Muy probablemente ahora mismo el hombre estaría preparándose para viajar.

-Lo morderé hasta la muerte…-gruño Hibari con molestia.

Francamente el pelinegro odiaba al padre de Sawada, pues él estaba al tanto de lo mucho que había sufrido el muchacho.

-Pude notar que Vincent no sabe de la desaparición de Byakuran, por lo que deduzco no sabe en donde está. –Las cosas estaban comenzando a tomar un camino bastante complicado para todos, pues las cosas estaban enredándose de formas bastante complejas.

Tsuna recostó su cabeza en el brazo del sillón, se sentía sumamente cansado y tenso. Lo peor aun no venia y ya se sentía cada célula de su ser tensionada.

Kyouya lo miro y sonrío divertido. No permitiría que nada le sucediese al muchacho, no, por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

-¿Mafia? –la voz de Nana sonaba incrédula. Realmente no se esperaba esa noticia, pero debió habérselo imaginado ya.

-Bueno, realmente los aliados de Tsuna no somos ya precisamente una mafia. –secundo Cozart di Simon, actual líder de la famiglia y padre de Enma.

-¡Eso es cierto!, ¡Nosotros estamos con Tsu-chan!- expreso Byakuran di Gesso, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Nana, comiendo sus bombones con alegría infantil. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –le pregunto Luce fastidiada, quitándole la bolsa del dulce y dándosela a una muy divertida Uni, quien no tardo en irse a sentar a un lado del albino y comenzar a comerlos, negándole al albino que se los quitara. –Pensamos que desapareciste.

Byakuran sonrío a su amiga de la infancia y poso su mirada en la mujer.

-Calma, calma. –sonrío de nuevo. –Estuve en cierto lugar, con una cierta persona…

Nana lo miro confundida pero no dijo nada, en cambio, Luce lo miro exasperada.

-Estuve en Francia con Elena. –pronuncio juguetón. –Ella desea ver a los Vongola otra vez…

Muy pocos comprendieron lo que ese nombre significaba, Cozart frunció el ceño y miro fijamente a Byakuran.

-¿No pensara decírselo a Giotto, verdad? –dijo de forma inquisitiva. –Es decir, esta tarea nos fue dada a nosotros por la confianza que nos tenía.

Byakuran negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonrío de forma zorruna.

-No sé a qué te refieres con _tarea_, Elena tampoco me lo dijo y mucho menos sé quién es Giotto, pero si me dijo que ya está al tanto de la situación. También me pidió que te dijera que quiere ver al Décimo. –dicho esto, Cozart se paró de un brinco.

-¿Ella ya lo conoce? –pregunto con desdén. -¿En qué momento?

-Parece ser que lo conoció en una visita que Tsu-chan hizo a Francia hace algunos años, Elena le tomo mucho cariño. –contó el jefe de Gesso.

-No debes hacer esas cosas tan a la ligera, Byakuran. –le regaño Uni. –Skull-san le dijo a Tsuna que estabas desaparecido, probablemente ahora este preocupado por ti. –musito la chica, mirando al albino y negándole los bombones que el de ojos lavanda le quería quitar de las manos.

-Uni-chan, dame mis bombones. –se quejo el chico en un puchero, ante el rostro resignado de la joven que le entrego la bolsa. –Además, ustedes fueron quienes sacaron conclusiones equivocadas. –Uni puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar lo dicho.

-De todas formas, creo que es mi turno de ir a Japón. –suspiro la de cabellos negros y ojos azules. –Tengo la impresión de que Tsuna necesita de mi ayuda. –sonrío Uni, levantándose del sillón.

Luce la miro con preocupación, y como no estar preocupada, si el padre de Byakuran también quería matar a Uni por ser la siguiente que heredaría la famiglia Giglio Nero. La menor al notar las miradas de preocupación dadas por todos los presentes, solo atino a sonreír de forma tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupen, voy a estar con la Décima famiglia Vongola, todo estará bien. –dijo con un tono tranquilo, acercándose a Luce. –Me voy, Nee-sama. -Uni le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La mayor miro a su hermana y suspiro resignada. Si había algo que compartían las tres hermanas de los Giglio Nero era sin duda su determinación y convicción, llegando a rozar en lo tercas.

-Elena-san, ¿Cuándo estará en Japón? –antes de marcharse de la sala, Uni se giro a ver una vez más a Byakuran, quien ante la pregunta recién hecha, sonrío travieso.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente Uni-chan. –musito el albino divertido. -¿Cómo te diste cuenta de ello, si no he mencionado que esa mujer ira a Namimori? –interrogo sonriente. La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Lo intuí, además de que has dicho que ella quiere ver a Tsuna. –y con eso dicho, sin esperar por una respuesta, la menor se marcho de la sala. Cozart parpadeo y miro confundido al líder de la famiglia Gesso.

-Ya lo sabrá más adelante. –río Byakuran llevándose su esponjoso dulce a los labios. –De todas formas, esperare aquí a ver qué sucede con mi padre. –comento tomando una expresión seria. –De ninguna manera permitiré que le haga daño a Tsu-chan.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Nana levanto la vista y la poso en el joven. ¿A qué demonios se refería con hacerle daño?, ella no sabía mucho sobre el mundo en el cual habitaban su hijo y ese hombre, pero por lo dicho por Luce y Cozart, Tsuna no tenía los mismos ideales que los demás mafiosos. La otra parte de la conversación no la entendió porque llego Byakuran, con una sonrisa y diciendo que tenía interesantes noticias. Para empezar, Nana ni siquiera sabía quién era ese joven, solo sabía que también era amigo de su Tsu-kun.

-¿No iras tu a Japón? –Cozart miro intensamente al Gesso, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No. Como ya dije, voy a quedarme aquí en Italia, además, el Arcobaleno me pidió que tuviera cuidado con Iemitsu, quien ya partió a Japón. –ante esas palabras, todos miraron con desdén al joven. –Pero no se preocupen, pronto debe estar llegando mi guardián de la tormenta…

Cozart frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-En definitiva, Enma se va con Uni. –sentencio con voz fastidiada. –Tu guardián de la tormenta es…

-…irresponsable. –completo Uni la frase, quien apareció de nuevo en la sala con sus maletas en la mano, detrás de ella entro Aria con una media sonrisa. –Zakuro-san no es apto para cuidar de Tsuna, es decir, no se cuida ni a si mismo…

Byakuran hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero es que no quiero quedarme sin Kikyo. –se quejo. Uni suspiro resignada al ver la reacción infantil de su amigo y aliado, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Eso no es necesario, Byakuran. Enma-kun y yo iremos. –musito Uni, sonriéndole a Cozart. –Espero no le moleste…

Cozart negó con la cabeza y sonrío un poco a la hermana más joven de los Giglio Nero.

-Ciertamente me preocupa lo torpe que es, pero confió en que sabrá cómo actuar en determinada situación. –Cozart se levanto de su sitio y se encamino a Uni. –Toma, dales esto a Tsuna y los demás. –le pidió, dejando una cajita en sus manos, que en las tapas llevaba el símbolo de la famiglia Vongola.

Uni miro sorprendida al hombre.

-¿No les darían esto hasta que tuvieran dieciocho? –cuestiono sin borrar esa expresión de sorpresa que marcaba su bello rostro. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Iemitsu quiso robarse la otra mitad de los anillos y estos fueron entregados a Varia para que los cuidaran momentáneamente, cuando llegue el momento, Xanxus se encargara de llevárselos y entregárselos a sus legítimos dueños. Estos que te estoy dando, son las mitades que protegía el Noveno. –la explicación fue corta y rápida, solo pocos sabían que los anillos Vongola estaban por llegar a la nueva generación y entre esos pocos, estaban los Varia.

Uni tomo la cajita con sumo cuidado y la abrazo contra su cuerpo.

-No se preocupe, Cozart-san, me encargare de que lleguen hasta Tsuna y sus guardianes. –el hombre volvió a sonreír, igual que Luce y Aria, ambas orgullosas de que la pequeña niña, hubiese crecido tanto.

.

.

.

-Basuras, en poco tiempo debemos ir al encuentro de Yoshi. –una voz fuerte y casi rayando en lo malhumorada resonó en los oídos de todos los miembros de Varia, quienes al escuchar el nombre pronunciado se giraron hacia su líder.

Xanxus di Vongola miro con seriedad a cada uno de sus subordinados, para luego dirigir sus ojos carmines a la caja que tenía en su mano izquierda. La caja que resguardaba los siete anillos Vongola, o bueno, la mitad de ellos. Los anillos que su padre le había encargado entregar a su pequeño hermanito de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, que dentro de poco tiempo, sería también, su jefe.

-El viejo me ha encargado llevarle la otra mitad de los anillos a Yoshi. –explico, mostrando la dichosa caja. –Y sobre todo, nos ha encargado protegerlo.

-¡VOI!, no es necesario que nos lo encargue, yo protegeré al mocoso aunque me cueste la vida. –dijo Squalo convencido, mirando fijamente a su jefe.

-No permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a Tsu-chan~.-canturreo Lussuria moviéndose como un gusano, recibiendo miradas raras de Belphegor y Mammon.

-Bien. –suspiro la Arcobaleno de la niebla, cruzándose de brazos con pose resignada. –Solo porque se trata del pequeño renacuajo. –una media sonrisa adorno sus labios.

Xanxus no lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero estaba feliz de saber que aquellos a quienes veía a diario y que consideraba como una familia, estaban dispuestos a morir protegiendo a quien consideraba un hermano menor. Porque eso era lo que Tsuna era para él, y para todos los Varia, y como no, si el niño era muy pequeño cuando lo vieron por primera vez.

-Ushishishi, ¿Y cuando nos vamos? –interrogo Bel, observando serenamente al de ojos carmines.

-En una semana. –musito con serenidad. -El viejo dijo también que tuviéramos cuidado con el idiota de Iemitsu…

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar ese nombre tan desagradable. Dios, como odiaban a ese hombre, si pudieran, en ese mismo instante demostrarían porque demonios eran llamados asesinos expertos. Pero no podían, uno, porque el muy suertudo era el líder de CEDEF y dos, porque Tsuna no los dejaba hacerlo. Y no porque lo quisiera, si no porque el menor pensaba en los sentimientos de Nana.

-Bueno, siempre hemos tenido cuidado. –comento Lussuria, dejando de moverse de esa forma tan…tan extraña. –Pero creo que ahora sí que tenemos el permiso de atacar si intenta algo, ¿verdad? –interrogo esperanzado, esperanzas que todos tenían.

Xanxus sonrío de forma macabra. –Tienen mi permiso para hacerlo…-y su sonrisa se volvió aun más torcida.

.

.

.

Tsuna suspiro y negó con la cabeza suavemente. El chico se encontraba sentado en los sillones dentro de la oficina de Giotto, con Daemon a su lado derecho y Alaude al izquierdo, G frente a él, Lampo en el dos plazas con Asari, Knuckle aun lado de G y Giotto mirándolos desde su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que revisaba el papeleo.

-G-san, Hayato es una persona muy explosiva…-repitió el castaño en tono cansado. "así como usted", quiso agregar, pero prefirió dejar las cosas tal cual estaban. –Actualmente puede _explotar_…-musito lo ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Dios, si tan solo supieran que eso era completa y absolutamente cierto.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Giotto que reía sin el más minimo pudor, ¡Se estaba riendo de él en su cara!

-G, Tsuna te ha dicho muchas veces que tu hijo es muy explosivo…-siguió riendo.

-Y también impulsivo. –agrego el menor con una sonrisita amable. –Pero a pesar de ello, Hayato es una persona muy sensible. Si hace las cosas de forma incorrecta, las cosas pueden resultar contraproducentes. Por eso le digo que hay que ser cuidadosos. –Tsuna mir este asintió algo decaído.

-Nufufufu, G, creo que tu hijo es idéntico a ti. –la risita que le recordaba a Mukuro resonó a un lado del cielo Vongola, quien se giro a ver a Daemon. –Tú también eres muy sensible…en el fondo…

Alaude suspiro irritado y miro fastidiado a él pelirrojo.

-Son como dos tormentas…-dijo Tsuna en un susurro, que solo fue escuchado por las dos personas que estaban sentadas junto a él. Daemon y Alaude se miraron confundidos. –Bien, como dijo Giotto-san ayer, creo que sería buena idea que hablara con su hermana…

El mencionado alzo la vista y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral. Descubrir que la culpable de su casi asesinato era la hermana de su mejor amigo, le causaba cierto temor. Bianchi le causaba temor.

-G, tu hermana da miedo. –soltó Giotto seriamente.

-Giotto-san, Bianchi ya se ha disculpado. –musito Tsuna con diversión. –Ella tiene unas manías algo…excéntricas.

El rubio alzo una ceja y miro expectante a Tsuna.

-Esa mujer casi logra que tus amigos me maten, Tsuna. –dijo en tono infantil, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Y dices que solo es excéntrica?

El castaño sonrío nerviosamente. Bueno…en realidad Bianchi si podía dar miedo, sobre todo con las cosas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba aburrida.

-B-bueno, ella solo se comporta así cuando esta aburrida, y cuando quiere jugar y cuando le da por ser caprichosa… ¡Oh!, también esta esa vez…y esa otra…-Tsuna se quedo recordando momentos extraños junto a Bianchi, que en realidad eran más de los que deberían.

El rubio sonrío con diversión. -¿Decías?

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero es buena. –replico el menor cruzando los brazos, en un gesto muy similar al que había hecho Giotto anteriormente. –Pero ese no es el punto, si no que podría servir en todo esto…

G miro un momento a Sawada, quien para ese momento ya estaba siendo pellizcado de las mejillas por Daemon, quien las estiraba con una sonrisita divertida, alegando que era adorable.

-Daemon, suelta al chico. –le regaño el pelirrojo. -¿Tú crees que es buena idea?

Tsuna se sobo las mejillas enrojecidas y miro alegremente al padre de su mejor amigo.

-Es mejor que nada, ¿no?, Bianchi es cercana a Hayato. Es cierto que le tiene cierto trauma por su comida…pero…sí…puede…-murmuro el chico cada vez más bajo. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Su comida? –interrogo G confundido. -¿Qué tiene su comida?

Tsuna se puso azul de solo recordarla y trago saliva de forma nerviosa. Dios, la comida de Bianchi era…era sin duda alguna la muerte instantánea. Definitivamente era gracias a Reborn que él y Hayato no hubieran muerto aún por su causa.

-D-digamos que Bianchi no es buena cocinera…-susurro el chico ladeando el rostro y tapándose la boca con la mano. –Pero bueno, de ahí en fuera, Hayato la quiere mucho.

Lampo lo miro por un instante, antes de sentarse correctamente en el sillón.

-Hey, Tsunayoshi. –lo llamo con despreocupación. El chico se giro a ver al de cabellos verdes. -¿Cómo esta Lambo? –la pregunta desconcertó a todos.

¿El gran Lampo preguntando por el bienestar de otro ser viviente que no fuese él mismo?, Oh, tenían que estar soñando. Pero en cambio, Tsuna solo sonrío y miro al hombre con mucho ánimo.

-¡Lambo está muy bien! –expreso alegremente. –Un par de accidentes por su hiperactividad y por la poca paciencia de Kyo-kun, pero está perfectamente bien. –le dijo, causándole una leve sonrisa al hombre.

-De todas formas, hablare con Bianchi. –suspiro G, dejando de lado el impacto que le causo escuchar a Lampo preocupado por el niño vaca. Tsuna asintió y le entrego una hojita.

-Tómalo. Es el número de celular de Bianchi. –le dijo en un tono tranquilo. G la tomo y sonrío agradecido al castaño.

-Gracias, chico. –pronuncio con cuidado. Tsuna negó con la cabeza y le sonrío de forma apacible.

-No agradezcas. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Hayato y por cualquiera de mi familia. –se excuso un poquito sonrojado. Le daba vergüenza cuando las personas le agradecían algo que hacía de corazón.

Daemon al verlo sonrío enternecido y palmeo la cabeza del menor, quien se giro confundido a verlo. En respuesta, solo soltó su típico, Nufufufu.

.

.

.

Vincent di Gesso lanzo lejos de sí el teléfono que tenía en sus manos. Estaba furioso, Byakuran ni siquiera se dignaba a contestarle las llamadas por más que dijera y fingiera que quería hacer las paces. Comenzaba a considerar como cierto la insinuación del Décimo Vongola, sobre que su hijo era mucho más astuto que él.

Camino a lo largo de la habitación, con las manos tras la espalda y el ceño verdaderamente fruncido. Desdichadamente, necesitaba de las llamas de Byakuran si quería que algo de su plan resultara, ya que para su disgusto, su hijo si poseía llamas del cielo, al contrario que su progenitor.

Frunció aun más el ceño al pensar en su hijo. Jamás habría imaginado que él se iría al bando de los Vongola, y es que tampoco imagino que ambos eran amigos desde hacia tiempo. Honestamente, lo habían tomado por sorpresa con esa noticia. Noticia de la cual se entero cuando entro en guerra con Byakuran y pidió refuerzos al noveno Vongola, quien se negó diciendo que ese chico era amigo de su nieto y heredero; Tsunayoshi.

Vincent resoplo con odio y tiro todo lo que había sobre su escritorio en medio de su arranque de rabia, tomando la silla giratoria y sentándose en ella, tratando de pensar en algo que mantuviera sus planes a flote, no dejaría que todo lo que había logrado se fuera por la borda a causa del mocoso Vongola. Solo esperaba que Iemitsu cumpliera con su palabra de matarlo.

Aun que era cierto que podría detenerse de hacerlo por su esposa. Vincent chasqueo la lengua con frustración. El solo se había casado con su difunta esposa porque ella tenía llamas del cielo y podía darle un hijo con ese tipo de llamas. ¡Pero no!, el muy idiota de Byakuran se había hecho amigo del Décimo Vongola y lo peor, era que el chiquillo era tan astuto como para no dejarse engañar.

Necesitaba con urgencia un plan que apoyara al original y solo pudo pensar en Sawada Iemitsu para ello. Oh, Dios sí que estaba de su lado, ese hombre poseía llamas del cielo y podía utilizarlo para lo que lo necesitaba.

-Creo…que todo sigue en pie. –sonrío de forma maliciosa, mientras se giraba a ver el jardín desde la gran ventana de su despacho. –Gracias, Iemitsu…

.

.

.

Oh, eso sí era algo inesperado, se dijo Alaude al ver el nuevo reporte de la investigación que estaba haciendo acerca de los dos chicos que ingresaron en su escuela y que vinieron desde Italia.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿bajo la protección de los Varia y los arcobalenos? –menciono al aire, mirando con interés las hojas. –Además de que ambos son amigos de mi hijo, ¿eh? –susurro.

Un ruido hizo que Alaude alzara la cabeza y posara su mirada en el intruso que estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, con su sombrero fedora cubriendo su rostro hábilmente y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de investigar sobre mi hijo, Alaude. –el hombre alzo la cabeza y miro al rubio cenizo con sus profundos ojos negros. –Ya sabes demasiado…

Alaude, dejando de lado su personalidad estoica, se levanto de golpe, tirando la silla en el brusco proceso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la ciudad, Reborn? –interrogo incrédulo, mirando al hombre de graciosas patillas rizadas.

Reborn sonrío travieso y se levanto de la silla de forma elegante.

-Ya te lo dije… ¿mi hijo? –interrogo divertido, observando al siempre tranquilo y sereno Alaude actuar de forma tan impropia.

El hombre frunció el ceño y fijo su vista en el Arcobaleno del sol.

-Tú no tienes hijos, Reborn. –sentencio duramente, pero eso solo hizo que el pelinegro ampliara esa sonrisa que te dice que algo no será bueno para tus nervios.

-Oh, ¿no te lo dije antes? –pregunto de forma inocente. –Desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi llego a mi vida, se convirtió en mi hijo. –aquello confirmo lo que Alaude sospecho al ver la sonrisa de Reborn, le dijo algo que no era bueno para sus nervios.

-¿Qué relación tiene _tu hijo _con el mío? –pregunto, retomando su actitud estoica de siempre. Reborn sonrío traviesamente y alejándose del escritorio, con dirección a la puerta, se volvió un poco para mirarle.

-Kyouya está en Namimori, a ti te toca averiguar el por qué. –dijo, llevando su mano al picaporte. –Y cuidado con hacerle algo a mi hijo, porque entonces pensaras que antes era un dulce ángel. –sentencio de forma seria, seriedad que le dijo claramente a Alaude que todo lo que dijo era la absoluta verdad.

Reborn abandono la oficina del director y camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de Nami-chuu, observando a lo lejos a su Dame-hijo correr con Takeshi apresurados por los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Tsuna sonrío nervioso y Takeshi despreocupado, diciéndole algo al castaño que lo hizo tranquilizarse.

Segundos después, Takeshi abrió la puerta e ingreso con Sawada detrás de él.

Reborn sonrío de lado.

-Jeh, parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian. –se dijo, mientras abandonaba el plantel escolar, quizás era hora de una pequeña visita a Giotto.

.

.

.

Uni bajo del avión sintiéndose algo somnolienta, escuchando como detrás de ella algo se caía al suelo de forma ruidosa. La chica se giro un poco y sonrío algo divertida al ver a Enma con la cara estampada en el piso.

-Enma-kun, ¿estás bien? –pregunto tendiéndole una mano, que fue bien recibida por el hijo de Cozart.

-S-si. –murmuro de forma casi inexpresiva, aunque sus intensos ojos carmín reflejaban lo agradecido que se sentía con la pelinegra. Uni volvió a sonreír.

-Byakuran dijo que Zakuro nos recogería, pero honestamente no confió en él, así que es mejor buscar un taxi. –musito la chica, encaminándose hasta afuera del aeropuerto con Enma detrás de ella. El joven pelirrojo caminaba con cuidado de no matarse, quería llegar vivo hasta la casa de Tsuna, pues en verdad tenía ganas de verlo.

Tras unos minutos, ambos consiguieron el dichoso transporte. Probablemente el castaño ni estuviera en su casa, pues apenas eran las once de la mañana y tenía entendido que el chico asistiría a clases por órdenes de Reborn. Así que cuando llegaron a su destino, no espero que le abriera el guardián de la niebla.

-Mukuro-san…-musito Uni con una ligera sonrisa.

El nombrado se sorprendió genuinamente al verla, de todas las personas, Uni di Giglio Nero hubiera sido la última que hubiera imaginado detrás de la puerta. Pero no por eso borro la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba.

-Pasen. –dijo al notar la cabeza rojiza de Enma, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles espacio. –Tsunayoshi-kun no está.-les comento, mientras ambos ingresaban.

Dentro de la casa todo era un completo caos. Ryohei gritaba ¡extremo!, cada medio segundo, seguido de Lambo que gritaba lo buen niño que era y que su Tsuna-nii le había dado muchos dulces de uva. Hibari se estaba matando con Hayato en el jardín, que ya no parecía jardín. Bianchi le ofrecía su comida a Chrome, quien no sabía ni como negarse. Uni y Enma se miraron unos momentos, antes de retroceder un paso.

Quizás sería buena idea esperar fuera a que llegara el muchacho. Sip, eso era lo más seguro en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Tsuna miro horrorizado a Reborn y Giotto, que se mandaban miradas de odio puro, mientras él los miraba parado en medio de ambos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Es más, simplemente no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo. No sabía en qué momento Reborn había llegado a la ciudad, no sabía cómo había descubierto su lugar de trabajo y mucho menos sabía porque Reborn y su jefe se estaban matando con la mirada.

-Giotto…-la puerta de la oficina del mencionado se abrió, dejando ver a Daemon a quien se le borro la sonrisa al ver al pelinegro. Pero eso no fue notado por Tsuna, quien se libro del agarre de ambos hombres y corrió a ocultarse tras Daemon.

-¡Que alegría, Daemon-san! –expreso abrazado a uno de sus brazos. Pero el hombre aun no reaccionaba.

-Giotto, ¿Qué hace Reborn en nuestra empresa? –interrogo con desdén. El rubio señalo al hombre con fastidio.

-Reborn dice que viene a recoger a _su hijo_, que es _mi _empleado. –dijo, recalcando algunas palabras de la oración.

Daemon alzo una ceja. ¿Giotto estaba celoso?, es decir, Daemon sabía que Giotto había empezado a ver a Tsunayoshi como a un hijo o algo así, cosa que no le extrañaba mucho, pues el también lo hacía. Pero le hacía gracia que se pusiera celoso de las palabras de Reborn.

-Así es, vine a recoger a mi _Dame-hijo_. –soltó el tutor con veneno, mirando al recién mencionado, que se escondió aun más detrás de Spade.

Oh, eso si no se lo esperaba. El gran Hitman Reborn también estaba enojado por la relación de Giotto y Tsuna. Daemon soltó una risita y saco al niño de detrás de él, recibiendo un ¡_Hiii! _como respuesta y queja. Segundos después, Daemon abrazaba al chico efusivamente. Reborn convirtió a León en pistola y la apunto al de cabellos frutales.

-¡Hiii, Reborn! –chillo asustado el niño. -¡No es para tanto! –se quejo.

-Calla, Dame-Tsuna. –ordeno el mayor. –Ese hombre puede ser peligroso…

Tsuna miro a Daemon y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lo es! –le defendió, ante la sorpresa general de los presentes.

-Lo es. –repitió el Arcobaleno exasperado. Tsuna se soltó de los brazos de Daemon y se paro frente al pelinegro, olvidando momentáneamente a Giotto y Spade.

-Te digo que no lo es. –replico, sintiendo como Reborn lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina.

-Tsunayoshi ya no trabajara para ti, Giotto. –fue lo último que dijo el de patillas, para luego desaparecer.

El rubio frunció el ceño profundamente y miro a Daemon, quien también fruncía el ceño.

-Desde luego que no dejaremos esto así. –acordó silenciosamente el rubio con el otro, quien asintió.

-Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi regresara. –concordó Daemon, enojado con Reborn por haberse llevado a su "tercer hijo".

Dios, Tsuna si que lograba meterse en los problemas más extraños. ¿El problema?, el problema es que ahora Tsuna no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¡Holiiitaaas a todos, gracias por leer!

Bien, este capítulo lo hice largo, muy largo. Por lo menos más que los otros. Espero les haya gustado (:

Y bueno, siendo que me gusta el Alaude x Giotto, y que fue la que pidieron, será la otra pareja que aparecerá. ¡Me emociona pensar en que escribiré de ella!

Por otra parte, y yendo a lo importante, ¡es hora de dar los agradecimientos!

Así que, quiero agradecer a:

_**kurolovers: **__Bueno, supongo que todos odiamos a Iemitsu, (por lo menos yo lo hago), jaja. Oh, pronto comenzaran los padres a intentar recuperar a sus hijos. Tengo muchas ideas para estas situaciones. Por el momento, me alegra que te agrade él 1827, yo amo esta pareja. OwO, inspiración más que recibida (: Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capi e igualmente un gran abrazo y mucha, mucha inspiración para ti también._

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__Jaja, de seguro hasta serás mejor que yo. Pero me alegra que te guste tanto mi forma de escribir, en verdad gracias (: Yohoho, yo también amo el 1827, por eso mismo me dije, haber, si tanto te gusta, ¿entonces porque no hacer de esta historia una que tenga 1827? Y así fue como me decidí a hacerlo. Bueno y también con ayuda de Witch Mix. Jaja, yo también te envio un super abrazo, espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy. (:_

_**Witch Mix: **__Jaja, la verdad es que sí. Todos son tan sobreprotectores con Tsuna que no creo que lo dejen tener una cita a solas con Kyouya. Y sí, no pude evitar poner a Hayato metiéndose en problemas. Jaja. Espero te haya gustado el capi (:_

_**SaKuRiMo0n**__**: **__Oh, no te preocupes. De todos modos creo que desde el inicio me inclinaba un poco más por el Alaude x Giotto, aun así, ¡Gracias por leer!, espero te haya gustado el cap._

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer!

Y como siempre, agradecimiento especial a las especiales personitas que comentan. ¡Adelanto del próximo capítulo!

_._

_Capítulo 6: Bianchi_

_-Bien, siendo así, creo que es conveniente no decirles a los chicos que los anillos están aquí. Se los entregare cuando Xanxus-nii llegue. Nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? –los miro fijamente y ambos asintieron en acuerdo con el castaño. –Sobre todo porque el padre de Byakuran está en la ciudad…_

_Uni alzo una ceja y miro confundida al chico, vaya, eso era algo de lo que no estaba enterada ni ella ni mucho menos Byakuran._

_-Byakuran no lo sabe, por lo menos no me lo comento. –repuso con extrañeza. -¿Hace cuanto lo viste? –ante la pregunta, Tsuna trato de hacer memoria._

_-Err, creo que hace como tres días, honestamente no estoy muy seguro. Ya se lo he dicho a los chicos. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Iemitsu ya lo sabe. –recalco lo ultimo con una mueca de desagrado. _

_Enma miro de reojo a Uni y luego regreso su vista rojiza al rostro de Tsunayoshi, quien en ese momento parecía divagar en sabrá Dios que._

_-También apareció Byakuran. –recordó Enma. _

_-¡Ah, es cierto! –concordó Uni. –Estuvo en Francia con una mujer llamada Elena, dijo que ella quería verte. ¿Quién es? –le interrogo la pelinegra con una sonrisita. Tsuna alzo la cabeza ante la mención del nombre y sonrío con levedad._

_-Así que Elena-san. –pronuncio el otro con cierta diversión. –Es la madre de Mukuro y Nagi, ella vive en Francia por ciertas circunstancias. Me imagino que quiere ver a sus dos hijos. –les contó el chico sonriendo. –Aun así, ¿Por qué Byakuran no nos dijo que se iba?_

_-El dijo que no es su culpa que nosotros sacáramos conclusiones equivocadas. –resoplo la joven con molestia. Tsuna se río, eso sonaba tan típico de su amigo._

_-Yo más bien creo que es algo irresponsable. –comento Enma con una media sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo._

_-Sin duda. –sonrío el castaño._

_Los tres quedaron un momento en silencio, a Tsuna le alegraba que Elena estuviera bien, pero por otro lado le preocupaba el tema de los anillos y todo el asunto con Vincent. Necesitaba comunicarse pronto con Timoteo y también localizar sus objetivos. Sería difícil, lo sabía desde el momento en el que se le comunico su misión en Namimori, además de ser secreta incluso para Reborn._

_Luego la intriga que sentía cada vez que veía la dichosa carta reposando en el cajón de su alcoba, y que cada vez que estaba a punto de agarrar para leerla, su intuición se activaba diciéndole que aun no era tiempo. Todo se estaba poniendo extraño, cada vez más._

_-¿Cómo vas con tu misión, Tsuna-kun? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pues estaba más entretenido pensando en la carta y en todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo desde hacía algún tiempo atrás. A pesar de eso, el castaño sonrío y negó un poco con la cabeza..._

_._

Bueno, con esto me despido.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Espero estén todos bien.

Ciao, ciao (:


	7. Chapter 6: Bianchi

Capítulo 6

Bianchi

.

.

.

Bien. De todas las cosas que Tsuna se espero de Uni y Enma, esta no entraba por ningún lado. Y es que, ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara a tan extraña situación?, ahora mismo solo atinaba a ver la caja que la chica le había dado nada más estar a solas y a ellos con una expresión de completo desconcierto. Los anillos Vongola descansaban en esa caja, bueno, la mitad de ellos. Por otra parte, aun no estaba muy seguro de querer preguntar sobre Iemitsu. Porque si él noveno se los estaba enviando, debía ser por algo.

-… ¿Por qué tan pronto? –interrogo finalmente, olvidando que hasta hace una media hora atrás, quería ahorcar a su tutor. En ese momento solo quería saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Uni se acomodo mejor en las sillas que había en la oficina de la casa-mansión y fijo su mirada azulada en la chocolate de su amigo castaño. ¿Cómo debería comenzar el relato de todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvo ella en Italia y el no?, quizás por la decisión del noveno y la principal razón de ello.

-Bueno, sé que es pronto, yo igualmente estoy aun sorprendida por la noticia…pero, Timoteo di Vongola ha declarado que oficialmente tú serás el Décimo Vongola y que ya no hay cambio de decisión. Esa es una y la otra razón es porque en Italia ya no están seguros, Iemitsu trato de robarlos. Es por eso que se ha decidido entregárselos a la Décima generación ya. –explico Uni de forma que no revolviese al castaño ni a sí misma. –Los Varia traerán las otras mitades dentro de poco tiempo.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro pesado. En verdad que había tratado de no considerar esa posibilidad desde el principio, pero su intuición le grito que todo tenía que ver con ese hombre. Dios, no se podía ser más idiota que él.

Enma observo en silencio la reacción de su amigo, definitivamente no se espero que reaccionara tan tranquilamente. Tampoco esperaba que se agarrara gritando o algo como eso, pero tampoco que actuara tan indiferente. Aunque tampoco podía esperar menos, es decir, la intuición que poseía ya debía haberlo puesto al tanto.

-Bien, siendo así, creo que es conveniente no decirles a los chicos que los anillos están aquí. Se los entregare cuando Xanxus-nii llegue. Nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? –los miro fijamente y ambos asintieron en acuerdo con el castaño. –Sobre todo porque el padre de Byakuran está en la ciudad…

Uni alzo una ceja y miro confundida al chico, vaya, eso era algo de lo que no estaba enterada ni ella ni mucho menos Byakuran.

-Byakuran no lo sabe, por lo menos no me lo comento. –repuso con extrañeza. -¿Hace cuanto lo viste? –ante la pregunta, Tsuna trato de hacer memoria.

-Err, creo que hace como tres días, honestamente no estoy muy seguro. Ya se lo he dicho a los chicos. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Iemitsu ya lo sabe. –recalco lo ultimo con una mueca de desagrado.

Enma miro de reojo a Uni y luego regreso su vista rojiza al rostro de Tsunayoshi, quien en ese momento parecía divagar en sabrá Dios que.

-También apareció Byakuran. –recordó Enma.

-¡Ah, es cierto! –concordó Uni. –Estuvo en Francia con una mujer llamada Elena, dijo que ella quería verte. ¿Quién es? –le interrogo la pelinegra con una sonrisita. Tsuna alzo la cabeza ante la mención del nombre y sonrío con levedad.

-Así que Elena-san. –pronuncio el otro con cierta diversión. –Es la madre de Mukuro y Nagi, ella vive en Francia por ciertas circunstancias. Me imagino que quiere ver a sus dos hijos. –les contó el chico sonriendo. –Aun así, ¿Por qué Byakuran no nos dijo que se iba?

-El dijo que no es su culpa que nosotros sacáramos conclusiones equivocadas. –resoplo la joven con molestia. Tsuna se río, eso sonaba tan típico de su amigo.

-Yo más bien creo que es algo irresponsable. –comento Enma con una media sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Sin duda. –sonrío el castaño.

Los tres quedaron un momento en silencio, a Tsuna le alegraba que Elena estuviera bien, pero por otro lado le preocupaba el tema de los anillos y todo el asunto con Vincent. Necesitaba comunicarse pronto con Timoteo y también localizar sus objetivos. Sería difícil, lo sabía desde el momento en el que se le comunico su misión en Namimori, además de ser secreta incluso para Reborn.

Luego la intriga que sentía cada vez que veía la dichosa carta reposando en el cajón de su alcoba, y que cada vez que estaba a punto de agarrar para leerla su intuición se activaba diciéndole que aun no era tiempo. Todo se estaba poniendo extraño, cada vez más.

-¿Cómo vas con tu misión, Tsuna-kun? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pues estaba más entretenido pensando en la carta y en todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo desde hacía algún tiempo atrás. A pesar de eso, el castaño sonrío y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No he conseguido nada. Hay muchas cosas que debo considerar antes de proseguir. –dijo, sobándose las sienes. –Por cierto Uni, hay algo en lo que me gustaría me ayudaras. –recordó mirándola. La mencionada asintió con la cabeza.

-¿En qué? –pregunto, dejando implícita la aceptación a la petición.

Tsuna sonrío y se acerco un poco más a ellos.

-Verán, me he encontrado con los padres de Hayato y Kyouya, y le he prestado mi ayuda a G-san, quería pedirte que contribuyeras con nosotros…-una media sonrisa por parte de Uni le confirmo que efectivamente la chica los ayudaría.

-Es muy lindo lo que estás haciendo, Tsuna. –le halago su amiga. -¿Pero qué pasa con Hibari-san?

Tsuna bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Ya. Creo que es más difícil con él, siento que le tiene más resentimiento a Alaude-san. Por el momento Takeshi y yo estamos escondiendo el hecho de que sabemos en donde está y espero poder relajar un poco a Kyouya antes de que se entere. –explico con cansancio.

Uni le sonrío pícaramente.

-Ya, relajarlo. –dijo entre risitas, repitiendo lo dicho. Tsuna ladeo la cabeza confundido, antes de comprender y ponerse tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

-¡N-no me refiero a eso, Uni! –se quejo. Enma los observo a los dos curioso, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Tsuna hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. Dios, que justo en ese momento no estaba pensando en eso y realmente no quería hacerlo. El y Hibari solo serian amigos y solo eso. En esos momentos habían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, no podía ni debía pensar en Hibari de otra forma que no fuese el ser amigos.

-No seas así, Uni. –replico el castaño luego de calmarse. –Tú sabes que no es bueno para mis nervios que hagas eso. –bromeo. La aludida asintió divertida y prefirió dejar el tema de lado, sabía que muy en el fondo a su amigo lo lastimaba.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude se sentía bastante frustrado, a pesar de saber sobre la ubicación actual de su hijo no dejaba de estresarle el hecho de que Varia estaba involucrado en las vidas de dos de sus amigos. Amigos que en ese momento tenía frente a su persona, los dos se miraban como aquel primer día de clases.

-Siéntense. –ordeno con voz áspera, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de los dos chicos. Tsuna y Takeshi obedecieron, los dos estaban tensos, sentían la espalda bien recta y los labios apretados en finas líneas.

Bueno, ya los tenía enfrente de él, ahora solo quedaba interrogarlos. No le gustaba algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba rápidas respuestas por parte de ambos. Claro, a no ser que quisieran conocerlo enfadado. Tsuna trago saliva y miro lo que Alaude dejo sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

-Quiero que me digan, ¿Qué relación tienen con los arcobalenos? –soltó la pregunta de golpe, dejando fríos a los dos chicos que apenas iban a tomar los legajos. Tsuna no miro al rubio cenizo, solo cruzo una mirada llena de pánico con Yamamoto, quien se la regreso de la misma forma.

No preguntaría como esa información había llegado hasta su director, solamente trato de calmar su pobre corazón que latía desenfrenado y regularizo su respiración. Por su parte, Takeshi sudo frío, sentía la mirada azul de Alaude taladrar en su rostro.

Oh, esa era una mala situación por donde la vieran, de seguro si Reborn los viera como estaban, los mataba de un balazo a ambos.

-…Y-yo, n-nosotros…-inútil. Era inútil tratar de formar una frase coherente en esos momentos de horror, necesitaba tranquilizarse lo más pronto posible o si no algo saldría mal. No, todo estaba mal ya.

-Somos parte de la mafia. –soltó Takeshi de forma despreocupada, mirando culpable a su amigo. –Reborn me dijo que si Alaude-san preguntaba, le dijéramos la verdad. –se excuso con su jefe, haciendo a Tsuna fruncir el ceño.

-A veces quisiera saber porque Reborn les da órdenes sin consultarme antes. –gruño el castaño tratando de no pensar en el pelinegro. En definitiva, ese hombre solo llegaba a complicar las cosas más de lo que podría ayudar.

-¿Mafia? –Alaude los miraba con sorpresa. Se imagino mil cosas menos esa. Tsuna miro a su director y se coloco serio, dejando los nervios a un lado. Bien, si Reborn lo había dicho, entonces solo eso quedaba por hacer.

-Sí, mafia. Somos de la famiglia Vongola. –puntualizo. –Estamos en la ciudad por órdenes del Noveno Vongola, Timoteo. Además de que actualmente estamos tratando de capturar a Vincent di Gesso.

Alaude se sintió mareado. Vongola, tenían que ser precisamente de esa famiglia. No Giglio Nero, no Cavallone, no, Vongola. Soltó un gruñido y miro fijamente al castaño.

-…Kyouya…

-…él también. –dijo Tsuna bajando la cabeza. –Así como también Hayato, nosotros somos la Décima generación. Los arcobalenos se han encargado de entrenarnos, así como los Varia. –explico con completa tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se encontraba muriéndose de los nervios.

Dios, de todas las cosas que hubiera creído de su hijo, jamás pensó que él también terminaría dentro de la mafia, en la misma famiglia. No sabía si desmayarse, reírse o golpearse. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Giotto y los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando en Namimori? –pregunto luego de algunos minutos de silencio. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos y medito la posibilidad de decírselo. Su híper intuición le gritaba que lo hiciera, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Miro de reojo a Takeshi, quien le sonrío alentándolo. Tsuna asintió y regreso su total atención a Alaude.

-Verá, antes de nosotros hubo otras personas que originalmente serían la Décima generación, pero dimitieron de sus puestos antes de la ceremonia de sucesión y se trasladaron a Namimori. Nuestra misión es encontrarlos y llevarlos a donde el Noveno, después de eso, nuestra misión finaliza. –pronuncio Tsuna con mucho cuidado.

Alaude palideció. -¿L-los buscan? –jamás en su vida había tartamudeado, sin embargo, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Estaba nervioso.

-Sí. –suspiro. –Pero no sabemos quiénes son, pronto entraremos en guerra con Vincent di Gesso y…con mi padre…-susurro agachando la cabeza. Alaude se sorprendió por ello y lo miro con desdén.

-¿Tu padre? –cuestiono sin entender.

Tsuna asintió y Takeshi afilo su mirada, sus facciones adquirieron una seriedad que iba más allá de lo temible y frunció su ceño.

-Sawada Iemitsu, líder de CEDEF. –comento Yamamoto.

-Honestamente no estaba muy contento con la noticia de pertenecer a la mafia, pero entonces supe lo que primo Vongola quiso lograr y yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa meta. –hablo el castaño. –Este motivo es el que hace que muchas famiglias no me acepten como el Décimo Vongola. Y el cual me convierte en su objetivo favorito.

-Entre esas personas esta ese hombre. –gruño Takeshi.

-Díganme una cosa, ¿Desde cuándo Kyouya está en esto y porque? –necesitaba saberlo, realmente quería saberlo. Tsuna aparto la vista del rubio cenizo y la poso en Yamamoto. Ambos se miraron durante un instante y Tsuna se dijo a si mismo que debía decírselo a Alaude.

-Está desde los diez años y originalmente lo hizo porque piensa que usted fue anteriormente el guardián de la nube de la anterior famiglia candidata a Décima generación. –se sentía un poco avergonzado por decirlo, honestamente no lo creía posible.

Alaude suspiro, no serviría de nada negarlo.

-Lo soy. –afirmo. Realmente no temía a lo que el noveno pudiera decirles, es decir, el hombre jamás fue agresivo ni cruel, si no todo lo contrario. Inspecciono con la mirada al castaño y notó la mirada de completa sorpresa, con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos.

Si él no fuese quien era, seguro se hubiera echado a reír.

-Creo que es justo cambiar un secreto por otro, ¿no? Y en este caso tú has dicho más de uno. Esto era lo justo, tú necesitas de mí y yo de ti. –ahora sí tanto Takeshi como Tsuna alzaron una ceja confundidos. Alaude sonrío ante ello. –Yo quiero a mi hijo y tú me puedes ayudar, a cambio de ello, yo te llevare con las personas que estas buscando. –bien, ese parecía un buen trato.

-Desde luego, mi intensión siempre ha sido que Kyouya lo perdone, pero si por ello consigo algo, creo que no hay nada mejor. –repuso el menor en tono divertido.

-Concuerdo contigo. Hoy mismo los veras. –prometió el cenizo, mientras que Tsuna asentía con la cabeza un par de veces.

.

.

.

Si en ese momento alguien le diera el premio a la persona más sorprendida, sin duda alguna entonces ella lo ganaría. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los rojos de G, quien estando en aquella pastelería con Giotto vio a su hermana. Definitivamente había cambiado muchísimo, pero jamás olvidaría a su hermanita, así como tampoco Bianchi olvidaría jamás a G.

Giotto los miro a ambos y sintió que sobraba, más que eso, sintió la necesidad de dejarlos solos. Dio un saludo con la cabeza y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Sonrío ante la posibilidad de que eso ayudara a su mejor amigo a recuperar a su hijo. Observo un poco a su alrededor, estaba en la hora del almuerzo y realmente tenía hambre.

-Giotto. –el aludido chasqueo la lengua al escuchar esa voz de peligroso terciopelo detrás de él.

El rubio se giro y encaro al Arcobaleno, que sonreía de esa forma que siempre lo irritaba, superior, como si él supiera algo que los demás no. Y claro, en esa situación, ese hombre bien podría saberlo todo.

Vio de reojo como G y Bianchi salían de la pastelería, uno al lado del otro sin hablarse, luego volvió su vista al de patillas rizadas y profundizo su ceño. Dios, ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

-Honestamente me sorprendió saber que estaban aquí. –hablo el Hitman, encaminándose a un café cercano, Giotto lo siguió por puro instinto. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la multitud. –Cuando supe de Alaude, no pude resistirme en ir a fastidiarlo un poco.

Giotto puso los ojos en blanco y lo miro con fastidio.

-Reborn, fastidiarle la vida a los demás es tu deporte favorito. –recalco el otro, pidiéndose una tarta de fresas y un café con leche. El pelinegro simplemente quiso un cappuccino. Tras unos minutos, la mesera dejo el pedido, no sin antes tratar de coquetear con alguno de los dos.

-Jeh, debes admitir que hay cierta diversión en eso. Tsuna suele regañarme mucho por ello también. –dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida. La mujer al sentirse ignorada se fue resoplando.

Giotto no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar al otro.

-El quiere seguir trabajando para ti. –continuo el Arcobaleno, sin mirar a Giotto. –Hoy me dijo que regresaría al trabajo aun si no me gustaba. –el hombre sonrío de forma torcida. –Ese Dame-Tsuna.

El otro sonrío alegremente, inconsciente de que lo hacía. Le hacía feliz saber que el castaño quería seguir yendo a ayudarlo, además de que en realidad hacia muy bien su trabajo. Que supiese tantos idiomas en verdad le era de utilidad.

-Dame-Giotto, pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, porque no volveré a repetirlo, ¿entendiste? –el rubio frunció el ceño. El único que era capaz de llamarlo así sin remordimientos era Reborn. Prefirió ignorar el apodo que por alguna razón, compartía con Tsuna.

-Sí, sí…

Reborn suspiro y miro seriamente al rubio.

-Tsuna es la persona que tomara tu lugar como Décimo jefe de Vongola. –oh, eso sí era información inesperada. Miro perplejo al pelinegro. –El llego a esta ciudad por una misión de tu padre, Timoteo di Vongola. Aun no se cual es su misión, el noveno le pidió que nadie lo supiera, pero tengo la sensación de que los está buscando a ustedes.

Giotto dejo de comer, repentinamente sentía el estomago cerrado. Dios, no comería más o de lo contrario vomitaría.

La vida que él había abandonado en Italia por el bien de su hijo ahora lo venía a buscar, con la forma y el titulo del Décimo Vongola. Realmente no estaba seguro de si querer ver a Tsuna en esos momentos, definitivamente no imagino jamás que ese tierno niño pudiese ser el sucesor de la famiglia que él dejo por el bienestar de su niño.

-Tsuna ahora mismo es el blanco de muchas famiglias que están en desacuerdo con su ideal de regresar a Vongola al grupo de vigilantes que solía ser, incluso les importa un bledo que Vindice esté de acuerdo con ello, y entre esas personas están Vincent di Gesso y su propio padre, Sawada Iemitsu. Todos están tratando de acabar con su vida. –explico con el ceño fruncido.

Giotto agacho la cabeza, él sabía muy bien lo que significaba tratar de hacer eso, después de todo el también lo intento y eso fue lo que lo llevo a dimitir de ser el Décimo justo antes de la ceremonia de sucesión. Su padre había comprendido a la perfección lo que él quería decir al retirarse, temía por su esposa, por su hijo y aun así tuvo que dejárselo a Elena para que le consiguiera una familia en un lugar seguro.

Todos tuvieron que dejar a sus hijos por esa razón, por miedo. Miedo a que alguien los matara.

-…entiendo por lo que está pasando, ¿por eso está aquí, para buscar protección? –pregunto sin alzar la cabeza. Reborn soltó una risotada.

-Por supuesto que no. –musito con desdén. –Tsuna no está huyendo, está tratando de ayudar a Timoteo. –dijo el Hitman en tono divertido. –El tiene muchos aliados como para esconderse y dejarlos solos a la deriva…

-¿Quiénes?, ¿Cavallone? –pregunto con ironía. –El noveno jefe de Cavallone también nos dio la espalda, Reborn.

-El ya murió. Ahora mismo se está haciendo cargo de la famiglia su hijo Dino, y el está completamente de acuerdo con Tsuna. Giglio Nero, Gesso, Simon, Tomaso, muchas famiglias están del lado del próximo jefe Vongola, incluso Vindice. Es por eso que Tsunayoshi se está esforzando más que siempre, a pesar de que es su padre el enemigo.

-Tsuna me comento que no tenía buena relación con ese hombre, pero no imagine que él sería capaz de matarlo. –Giotto estaba muy molesto por ese punto del tema, ¡Estaban hablando de que Tsuna era su hijo y estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida!

Reborn dejo la tasa de café sobre la superficie de la mesa y miro profundamente al rubio.

-Tsuna es como mi hijo y créeme, en estos momentos yo soy quien quiere matar al bastardo de Iemitsu, pero es hora de que te diga algo muy importante. Elena estuvo de acuerdo con que te lo dijera. –el de patillas rizadas dudo un momento.

El no era alguien que dudaba de las cosas que hacía, ni mucho menos que temía de ellas, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaria definitivamente el rumbo de las cosas. Miro de nuevo a Giotto, que esperaba impaciente por lo que el Arcobaleno le diría, sonrió. Ya sabía que la intuición Vongola le estaba diciendo que le diría algo bueno. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y miro fijamente al rubio.

-Tu hijo está en la ciudad, junto con el de Asari, el de Lampo, los de Daemon y el sobrino de Knuckle. –le dijo, tampoco le daría todo en bandeja de plata.

Si Giotto quería saberlo, entonces que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Que descubriera por si mismo que Sawada Tsunayoshi era su hijo.

.

.

.

Bianchi se aclaro la garganta. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía actuar. Casi había olvidado la sensación que su hermano mayor provocaba en ella, ese sentimiento de querer parecer la hermana menor perfecta y que le provoco ese sentimiento de retracción por varios años. Ahora mismo era la Bianchi que siempre había querido ser, pero estando frente a G, no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar.

Por otro lado, G la miraba con una media sonrisa. Su hermana parecía estar muy bien. No pudo evitar notar que tenía esa postura recta, la elegancia natural que en su familia abundaba y que desde siempre cultivaban para no perderla. Pero lo noto. Noto las cicatrices que se paseaban por sus brazos y una en su cuello. Su cabello rosa pálido tapaba casi toda la extensión de la cicatriz del cuello, pero G estaba seguro que en el tiempo en el cual estuvo abierta, debió doler muchísimo.

Se entristeció. Quiso saber porque ella tendría algo así, pero no dijo nada. No sabía cómo debía dirigirse a la hermana a la que tenía años sin ver, a la que prácticamente abandono junto con su hijo. Dios, eso sonaba peor de lo que quería.

Pero tenía que decir algo. La miro de nuevo, la chica tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, sus ojos verdes lucían casi preocupados, si, Bianchi estaba realmente preocupada de lo que G pudiera decirle. No sabría cómo reaccionar si él le dijese que lo abandono sin motivos.

Pero Tsuna le había dicho que G tenía sus razones y ella jamás había dudado del menor, por más torpe que el chico fuera, ella confiaba en el ciegamente. Porque él era fuerte y siempre podía contar con él.

-…Bianchi, yo…-Dios, Tsuna debió decirle que hablar con su hermana sería más difícil de lo que parecía. Aunque podía escuchar al chico defendiéndola de sus acusaciones. El realmente parecía quererla mucho.

La peli rosa suspiro cansada. Si le diría algo importante, entonces ella también. Lo correcto sería dejar empezar a G, pero no tenía para cuando poder hablar.

-Nii-san, hay algo que debo decirte antes de que me des tus razones. –El pelirrojo la miro con sorpresa, la joven era más directa de lo que parecía.

Aunque no debía sorprenderle en realidad, ella siempre había sido así, desde que era una niña.

G asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, solo se limito a mirar los melancólicos ojos verdes de la muchacha. Ella suspiro pesadamente y pensó por donde debería comenzar. Quizás desde ese día…

-Veras, cuando tenía once años me fui de la casa de nuestros padres. –Bien, aquel relato no le dio buena espina a G. –En ese tiempo descubrí algo llamado _poison cooking_, esa habilidad la desarrolle sin quererlo…en esos días realmente estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba, nadie era feliz en casa, papá, mamá, Hayato, yo…todo se había vuelto tan doloroso. Por eso, ese día, yo…yo solo me fui sin mirar atrás. Me convertí en una asesina independiente y vague por las calles de Italia…-G sabía que ese relato no tendría nada bueno.

No sabía que decir, Bianchi bajo la cabeza y de solo recordarlo sentía las lagrimas picar en sus ojos.

-…en esos días conocí a Romeo, era un joven muy guapo, que igual que yo escapo de su casa. Me enamore de él sin poder evitarlo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero cuando tenía catorce todo acabo mal. Romeo se drogaba y asesinaba sin piedad, niños y mujeres por igual. Cuando quise marcharme, el no me dejo, a cambio…-Bianchi movió su cabello rosado, dejando ver a G toda la extensión de la herida en su cuello, que iba desde la barbilla hasta desaparecer por la espalda. -…trato de matarme por no amarlo más…no sé cómo es que sigo viva, pero fue en ese momento en el que conocí a Reborn, el iba con un niño muy lindo, sus ojos cafés me miraban con horror y le suplicaba que me salvara. –Bianchi lloraba.

G se mordió el labio inferior y noto a Bianchi soltar su cabello, que de nueva cuenta ocultaba la delgada cicatriz.

-Ese niño era Tsuna, recuerdo como corrió hacia mí, soltando la mano de Reborn, sin importarle que Romeo también comenzó a amenazarlo con matarlo si no se apartaba…pero a él no le importo y siguió suplicándole que me salvara. Dios, casi me da un infarto cuando Tsuna fue alcanzado por su navaja, impidiendo que Romeo me lastimara más, pero esa acción detono su muerte a manos del hombre que cuidaba del niño. Jeh, lo último de lo que me acuerdo es estar siendo llevada por Reborn y a Tsuna preguntándole si aun respiraba. A él no le importo ser herido por alguien como yo…realmente me sentí feliz de conocer a tan tierno pequeño. –respiro por la nariz, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

G le tendió un pañuelo y ella le sonrío levemente, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-Yo no me valoraba en ese entonces, Romeo había conseguido que me sintiera nada si él no estaba conmigo. Cuando desperté en el hospital varios días después no estaba en Italia, Reborn me había llevado a Alemania para que me pudieran salvar y a cambio me convertí en su compañera de misiones. Tras un tiempo, me llevo de nuevo con Tsuna y fue cuando deje de ser una asesina y me convertí en agente de Vongola, para poder quedarme con él y Hayato. –Bianchi alzo la cabeza y sonrío un poco a su hermano.

-…lo siento. –susurro G sin saber bien que decir. Ahora mismo se odiaba por haber dejado sola a su hermana cuando las cosas en su casa estaban tan mal. –Supe que Hayato también huyo de casa…

-Sí, a los ocho años. Tengo entendido que conoció a Tsuna en esa época, cuando no tenía a donde ir. En realidad, fue semanas después de que lo vieras que yo me fui y tres años después a eso, el huyo. –comento Bianchi. –Me hizo muy feliz darme cuenta de que Hayato estaba con Tsuna y no viviendo en el infierno que era nuestra casa.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano que estaba sobre la mesa y la acuno en la suya, como cuando Bianchi era pequeña y tenía miedo. La chica sonrío un poco más aliviada de haberle contado aquello a G, sentía un peso menos encima.

-Gracias por contármelo, Bianchi. –le sonrío agradecido. – Supongo que Tsuna es más de lo que aparenta, ¿no?

La mujer le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. –Él es una persona que daría cualquier cosa por nuestro bienestar, a pesar de no conocerme en ese entonces, fue herido por salvarme. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así. –le contó Bianchi. –Imagino que Giotto-san ya te había dicho sobre la relación de Reborn y Tsuna, quiero decir, no pareces muy sorprendido.

El pelirrojo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo dijo ayer, francamente me ha sorprendido saberlo, pero más me sorprende saber que estas dentro de la famiglia Vongola. –Señalo G. -¿Trabajas para Timoteo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se recargo completamente en la silla, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No. Yo trabajo para el Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –le aclaro. –Y Hayato es su guardián de la Tormenta.

Oh, había cosas muy inesperadas en todo lo dicho por su hermana. Como por ejemplo que su hijo era un Vongola. G frunció el ceño, luego abrió los ojos con desdén y miro a Bianchi tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba. Realmente sentía que ahora todo había sido un desperdicio, su hijo…un Vongola.

-…Bianchi…-la mencionada miro confundida la expresión de tristeza del pelirrojo. -…yo también fui un Vongola…por eso deje a Hayato, porque hubo quienes se nos opusieron y quisieron matarnos. –susurro.

Su hermana lo miro fijamente, luego sonrío un poco y decidió hablar. Había muchas cosas que G debía saber, sobre todo con respecto a Tsuna y Hayato, no todo lo que había en Vongola era malo, el castaño lo sabía y es por eso que su meta era tan importante para él y para todos los que le seguían.

-Nii-san, tus razones son muy validas, pero no debes ver como una tragedia la entrada de Hayato al mundo de la mafia, porque fueron nuestros padres quienes lo indujeron a él. –G suspiro y asintió.

Desgraciadamente esa era la verdad, la familia Gokudera tenía algún tiempo ya de tener tratos con la mafia, en algunos casos de la más baja y repugnante. Ahora mismo sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida al confiarles a sus padres su más gran tesoro, su hijo.

Pero sentía que de haber sido de otra forma, Tsuna y Hayato jamás se hubieran conocido. Y estaba seguro que de haber sido así, su hijo no sería la persona que hoy día era. Era difícil para él reconocerlo, pero tal vez eso había sido lo mejor. Hayato parecía contento con la vida que llevaba junto a su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes, Nii-san, Tsuna jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Hayato. –le tranquilizo la peli rosa, sonriendo alegremente. –Tsuna es el tipo de persona en el que puedes confiar, aun si el mismo no confía en sus propias capacidades.

-Le tienes mucho cariño. –afirmo G.

-Sí, es como si fuera mi hermanito. Realmente agradezco el haberlo podido conocer, gracias a él ahora puedo ser yo misma, incluso con mis arranques de malicia. –musito en tono divertido. –Es algo que jamás podre terminar de agradecerle, porque de no ser por él, ahora mismo estaría muerta.

El mayor asintió, en eso ella tenía razón. No muchas personas intervenían por otra sin conocerlas de nada, incluso al grado de ser herido por salvarle, pero ahora que conocía al chico, realmente si podía visualizarlo haciendo algo como eso. Era una persona tan bondadosa como el cielo, tan amplio y limpio.

-…yo quisiera hacer algo por él, ¿su relación con su padre en serio está tan mal? –interrogo a su hermana, quien se tenso.

-…Sí, ahora mismo uno de los enemigos que quieren asesinar a Tsuna, es precisamente su padre. –dijo agachando la cabeza, sentía rabia, rabia de pensar en Iemitsu. –El objetivo de Tsuna es regresar a Vongola al grupo de vigilantes que solía ser, por lo que muchas famiglias están en contra de ello y entre ellos esta su propio padre…con la relación padre-hijo de Tsuna, no hay nada que arreglar, porque nunca hubo nada.

G entonces recordó a Tsuna el día en el que le ofreció su ayuda, el comentario que hizo ahora tenía mucho más sentido. Esa relación estuvo rota desde el inicio…

.

.

.

Bueno, lo último que Sawada Tsunayoshi se esperaba ese día era que además de Alaude, todos los demás con quienes trabajaba fueran las personas que él y Takeshi tenían largo rato buscando. Miro fijo a Giotto, quien para empezar estaba sentado a un lado de Reborn, luego a Asari, a Lampo… ¡Daemon!, Dios, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Elena nada más ella se comunicara.

En verdad, los problemas seguían acumulándose como malditas pilas de papel. Si pudiera, de verdad, si pudiera fingir no saber nada sobre nada, realmente lo haría. ¡Definitivamente!

Miro a Takeshi, quien también los miraba con la misma expresión y suspiro pesadamente. No podía quejarse, había hecho un trato con Alaude y era justo. Muy, muy justo. A cambio de su ayuda con Kyouya, Alaude lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera con el resto de su misión. Dios, inicialmente eso sonaba muy bien, pero pensando mejor la reacción de Hibari, ahora dudaba de lo que había hecho.

De nuevo suspiro, si el dicho que Luce solía decir era cierto, _la felicidad se escapa en cada suspiro _o _cada suspiro es un beso no dado, _muy probablemente o, sería ya muy infeliz o tendría muchísimos besos que aun no había dado. Tsuna se sonrojo al pensar en Hibari dándoselos.

_-'¡Enfócate, Tsuna!' _–se abofeteo mentalmente y trato de disimular el hecho de que había pensado algo…inapropiado para la situación.

La puerta de la oficina de Giotto se abrió nuevamente, esta vez revelando a Bianchi con G y Tsuna no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos. La peli rosa parpadeo confundida, pero el rostro completamente rojo del muchacho la hizo sonreír pícaramente.

-¿En quién pensabas, Tsuna? –pregunto en un canturreo, haciendo al chico negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y mirarla con cierto reproche.

-E-en n-nadie. –negó, ¡No le diría que había pensado en Hibari Kyouya besándolo!, ¡Ni un millón de años!, se separo de Bianchi y le dijo algo al oído que ni siquiera el pelirrojo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Veamos, eso quiere decir que ellos son las personas que serían la Décima generación en lugar de ustedes, ¿correcto? –resumió la mujer, dejando de lado las ganas que tenia de molestar un poco al menor. Tsuna asintió, lanzando a lo más profundo de su mente esa…esa escena.

Giotto los miro a todos, estaba distraído. Demasiado. La simple idea de que su hijo estaba en esa ciudad lo emocionaba mucho, pero Reborn no había querido especificarle quien era y le dijo que utilizara su híper intuición para encontrarlo. Pero no sabía exactamente que debía buscar, es decir, jamás en la vida ha visto a su hijo.

Su vista azul se centro en Tsuna en el segundo en el que se lanzo a abrazar a Bianchi, lo miro más fijamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan rojo?, se pregunto Giotto con una media sonrisa, prestando atención a lo que posteriormente Takeshi y el castaño dirían.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Reborn? –interrogo el Décimo, desviándose del tema otra vez.

El hombre de patillas suspiro con cansancio y apunto al chico con León transformado en revólver. Tsuna sudo frío y sonrío nerviosamente, escondiéndose detrás de G de manera inconsciente. No lo hacía a propósito, era otra de las costumbres que Reborn no había podido quitarle al pequeño, esconderse detrás de Hayato cuando algo lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

Y en este caso, el aura de G, tan similar a la de su amigo, lo había hecho ejecutar las acciones inconscientemente. El pelinegro mascullo unas palabrotas y el camaleón regreso a su forma natural. El castaño suspiro con alivio y salió de detrás del hombre.

-Jaja, Tsuna, creo que debemos decirles el porqué los buscamos, ¿no?, Haya-chan estaba muy molesto conmigo por no querer decirle. –intervino Takeshi, acercándose a su jefe y posando su brazo en sus hombros. El menor asintió tranquilamente y miro a los presentes sin moverse de la posición en la que ambos estaban.

-Bien. Supongo que por sus caras ya han de saber quiénes somos en realidad Takeshi y yo. Y por lo que intuyo Reborn fue el que los puso al tanto. –un asentimiento general lo hicieron ver mal al Arcobaleno, que simplemente sonrío maliciosamente. –En cierto modo eso me ahorra muchas explicaciones. Bueno, como han de saber ya, nosotros somos la Décima generación Vongola y estamos buscándoles porque Timoteo di Vongola quiere verlos. –dijo despacio, sonriendo internamente al ver que ninguno parecía disgustado.

-¿Para qué nos busca, Tsunayoshi-kun? –interrogo Daemon.

-Sí, eso no lo sabemos, jeje. –se río Takeshi, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. –Solo se nos pidió buscarlos, pero ahora mismo vemos difícil regresar a Italia por la situación de la problemática con los Gesso. –esto último pareció decírselo más a su jefe.

-Cierto, las comunicaciones no son estables y Spanner ha mandado a decir con Uni y Enma-kun que no es buena idea hacer llamadas y mucho menos viajar. Dice que pueden estar vigilándonos, cosa que no me sorprende en realidad. –gruño el Décimo.

-Además de que han comentado que tu padre ya está en Japón. –agrego Yamamoto, haciendo a Tsuna sentir un escalofrió.

-Bueno, solo espero no encontrármelo, por lo menos no pronto. –susurro en tono hastiado. Takeshi palmeo su hombro.

-Aun así, me gustaría saber qué es lo que quiere. –soltó Lampo en tono aburrido. –Seguro nos quiere pedir algo…

Lampo sintió la mirada penetrante de Alaude sobre su persona y se encogió en su lugar. Ese hombre le causaba pavor.

-…Tsuna, si ese hombre está en la ciudad, es peligroso que andes tu solo…-hablo Bianchi preocupada. El castaño se giro hacia ella y le sonrío.

-No. Solo o acompañado no dudara en tratar de matarme, lo sabes bien, Bianchi. –replico el menor. –Ahora mismo creo más conveniente decirles algo que les oculte desde hace dos días, creí que era lo mejor, pero viendo que Iemitsu ya está en la ciudad, creo que es mejor decírselos.

Takeshi, Reborn y Bianchi alzaron una ceja. Fuese lo que fuese que Tsuna les haya escondido, debía ser importante para querer decirlo en ese momento.

-¿Qué es, Dame-Tsuna? –pregunto Reborn impaciente.

-Uni trajo consigo los anillos Vongola, me ha dicho que Varia vendrá a entregarnos la otra mitad y que además Iemitsu trato de robarlos. –explico seriamente. –Y como ya te había dicho, Iemitsu ya está aquí.

Todos miraron con asombro al castaño, ¿había estado ocultando semejante información a Reborn y el Arcobaleno ni lo había notado?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho, Tsuna? –interrogo el hombre con el ceño fruncido. El aludido suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Tras recibir la información de Uni, creí prudente ocultarlo, al menos, hasta que Xanxus-nii llegara. Pero ahora que ese hombre está en Namimori creo necesario decírtelo. Me preocupa, sobre todo por lo que esos anillos representan.

-Sí, que oficialmente eres el heredero de Vongola. –susurro el de patillas rizadas. -¿Planeas entregar los anillos ya?

El Décimo negó con la cabeza y sonrío ligeramente. –No, aun no. Mi intuición me dice que hay que esperar un poco más…

Reborn sonrío orgulloso.

-Oh, Dame-Tsuna, ya estas aprendiendo. –sonrío de forma torcida.

-Sí bueno, creo que sería decepcionante seguir igual que cuando me conociste, ¿no? –el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

El Hitman negó con la cabeza y lo miro profundamente.

-…de ese Tsuna ya no queda nada, más que ese niño que corre a ocultarse en su guardián de la Tormenta cuando tiene miedo. –se burlo. El castaño se sonrojo y miro mal a su tutor.

-Reborn, que no solo corre con él cuando tiene miedo. –prosiguió Bianchi. –También va mucho con Mukuro y…

-¡Bianchi! –soltó Tsuna sin poder contener su vergüenza.

-Con Byakuran también, ¿no? –musito Takeshi pensativo. Tsuna lo miro con rostro de traicionado.

-T-Takeshi…

-¡Ah, lo siento Tsuna! –se río.

Giotto observo la escena con una media sonrisa en los labios, y para Reborn que lo miraba con atención no paso desapercibido el hecho de que muy pronto el Vongola se daría cuenta de la verdad. Dura verdad, pero para Giotto sería lo mejor. Ya conocía a su hijo, después de todo.

Aunque por la cabeza de Tsuna solo pasaba una cosa. Daemon Spade era el padre de sus dos nieblas. Gracias a Elena lo sabía. Después de todo, ella le había dicho que cuando encontrara a las personas que serían la Décima generación antes que ellos, la niebla sería el padre de Nagi y Mukuro. Lo miro y dejo de lado la discusión que tenía con Reborn, Takeshi y Bianchi. Y si lo dicho por Elena era cierto, frente a sí tenía a los padres de todos sus guardianes. Y esa verdad, era una que no sabía cómo comunicársela a ambos bandos.

Miro a G pidiéndole auxilio con la mirada y el hombre alzo una ceja al entender el mensaje oculto en sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunto el pelirrojo en cuanto Tsuna se paró a su lado, mientras todos comenzaban a hablar entre sí, ignorantes de la plática de ambos. Tsuna forzó una sonrisa.

-G-san, creo…creo que…que estoy en problemas…-susurro mirando con cierto horror a todas esas personas.

Dios, con lo que batallaría con sus amigos para que pudieran aceptar a sus padres. Posiblemente el único con quien todo sería un poco más sencillo sería con Takeshi, pues Tsuyoshi-san, gracias al cielo, le había explicado a su "hijo", que su padre no lo había abandonado por que quisiese.

Pero… ¿sería realmente cierto?, repentinamente se encontró preguntándose si sería buena idea abrir ya la carta que tenía guardada en su habitación. Quizás lo haría. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Miro una vez más a sus antecesores y sintió un extraño nudo en el estomago al ver a Giotto mirándolo con preocupación. A su lado, Reborn sonrío imperceptiblemente. Oh, tal parecía que su Dame-hijo iba por el mismo camino que el rubio. Quizás, solo quizás ese asunto sería solucionado más pronto de lo que quisiese. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a que el idiota de Giotto se lo quitara, no, claro que no. Si lo quería, tendría que pelear por él.

Sonrío de nuevo al ver al castaño sonriéndole cálidamente al rubio. Oh, parecía ser que los lazos de sangre podían más que una simple mentira, que un simple engaño. Esto sería…realmente interesante.

.

.

.

Continuara~…..

.

.

.

¡Holiiitaaas a todos~!

Bueno, bueno. Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero me entretuve escribiendo el capítulo siete y como estoy comenzando con el ocho me olvide completamente de actualizar. Soy algo despistada (:

Peeero, he aquí ya el seis y pronto el siete :3

¡Ahora los agradecimientos!

_**kurolovers: **__Jaja, muchísimas gracias. Agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo, realmente me anima (: Oh, espera y veras, odiaras más a Iemitsu dentro de poco tiempo. Ya pronto empezara a haber más 1827, ¡Estoy muy ansiosa por empezar a escribir el capítulo que he estado pensando y redactando en mi mente!, jaja, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Yo a ti también te deseo muchísima inspiración y te mando un gran abrazo!_

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__Bueno, a mi parecer eres muy buena escribiendo. Por lo menos a mi me encanto. Jaja, si vieras como escribía yo al principio te daría risa, pero todo con el tiempo madura y sobre todo si lo sigues haciendo. Vas por muy buen camino y pues en lo personal a mi me encanta tu historia, ¡esperare la conti muy ansiosa!, por otro lado la batalla por la paternidad de Tsu-chan será graciosa, ya conoces a Reborn, jamás da su brazo a torcer. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy! Y en serio, dime cuando es tu cumple, para hacerte algún regalo :), te mando un gran abrazo y muchísima inspiración._

_**Witch Mix: **__Bueno, bueno. No todos amaran a Tsuna, se que así lo parece pero ten paciencia. Debo decir que tu teoría es algo cercana, pero ya verás en los siguientes capítulos. Y por el apodo de Xanxus a Tsuna, espera un poco, cuando salgan los Varia esto se explicara. Jaja, espero te haya gustado el capi. _

_**SaKuRiMo0n**__**: **__Jaja, lo sé. A mi también me hizo gracia el escribirlo, pero no lo pude evitar. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._

___**: **__Jaja, no será AllxTsuna, aunque sé que algunas veces lo parece, pero le tienen mucho cariño. Bueno, bueno, Reborn tendrá roces con Lambo, aunque siendo sincera a mí también me gusta mucho el R27, pero aquí Reborn es más como un padre de Tsu-chan y se me hace raro colocarlo con Tsuna. He pensado en 8059 y 10069. Esas son las que más he pensado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

¡Y gracias a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer!

Y como siempre, regalo especial para las personitas especiales que comentan. ¡Adelanto del próximo capítulo!

_._

_Capítulo 7: Sawada Iemitsu_

_Dios, miro fijamente al castaño y la pregunta se deslizo por sus labios sin siquiera notarlo o pararlo._

_-¿Eres un Vongola de sangre? –interrogo con genuina curiosidad, haciendo a Tsuna mirarlo con genuina confusión._

_-¿Yo? –se señalo con un dedo, pensando en su respuesta. –No que yo sepa. –finalizo la frase. –Creo que mi padre es un familiar muy lejano, pero en su sangre ya casi no hay rastro de los Vongola, por lo que piensan que es imposible que yo la tenga…_

_El rubio de ojos azules miro intensamente los chocolates del menor, quien parpadeo con curiosidad. Pero Giotto solo podía verlo con cierto modo de revelación, su híper intuición se había activado como si fuera una alarma contra incendios y no pudo evitar querer abrazar al pequeño. Pero necesitaba ir con Reborn antes. Necesitaba decirle lo que su intuición le había dicho._

_-…Tsuna, ¿a ti te gustaría un padre como yo? –se atrevió a preguntar un poco dubitativo._

_El mencionado alzo de nuevo una ceja y observo al rubio algo aturdido por la pregunta. No entendía de que venía todo eso, pero su corazón latió cálidamente en aceptación y su mente le grito un sí. Honestamente sí, le habría encantado que su padre fuese como Giotto. Sonrío._

_-Sí, claro que sí. Giotto-san es muy bueno y cálido. –dijo inconscientemente, sintiéndose avergonzado al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. _

_El mayor sonrío en respuesta, sintiéndose realmente muy feliz. Pero la atmosfera se rompió al escucharse un sonido similar al de un poof, realmente fuerte y además una gran nube de humo rosa rodear el área en donde se suponía estaban Lampo y Lambo. _

_El castaño palideció y pronto corrió hacia ese lugar._

_._

Bueno, con esto me despido por ahora.

Espero estén todos bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


	8. Chapter 7: Sawada Iemitsu

Capítulo 7

Sawada Iemitsu

.

.

.

Él era Lambo, era cobarde, era llorón, era torpe, era desobediente, pero por sobre todas las cosas era un niño al que todos calificaban como mimado. Sí, mimado por Tsuna y Takeshi. Aunque estos dos no estaban muy al tanto de ese hecho, para ellos, él era un _niño pequeño _que necesitaba ser protegido. Pero para los ojos de Reborn, Hibari y Hayato, Lambo era el guardián del rayo de la Décima generación, quien debía proteger y no ser protegido.

Y por este mismo hecho, Lambo ahora mismo se encontraba parado frente a Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyouya, mirándolos con cierto nerviosismo y…miedo. Reborn los miraba desde la rama de un árbol y sonreía triunfal, a sabiendas de que cuando su Dame-hijo llegara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, los querría convertir en cubos de hielo y dejarlos así por una semana. De nuevo sonrío al pensar en el castaño furioso, ese era un espectáculo que muy pocas veces se podía presenciar.

-…Lambo-san quiere a Tsuna-nii…-musito la pequeña vaca, retrocediendo un paso, no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y en lo único que podía pensar era en ir y buscar a su hermano, refugiarse en sus brazos y esperar a que Takeshi les diera una lección con su espada.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos. Definitivamente esa vaca herbívora era peor que cualquier otro, le molestaba un poco las atenciones que lograba conseguir del castaño sin hacer realmente nada. Lo único que debía hacer era decir _"quiero a Tsuna-nii" _y el chico llegaba hasta él con una hermosa sonrisa y miles y miles de mimos. Y sí él pequeño tenía miedo, dormía con él.

Reborn suspiro desde su sitio y bajo del árbol de un hábil salto, cayendo en el suelo perfectamente. Camino hasta Lambo y se paro entre los dos guardianes, mirando con fastidio al pequeño vestido de vaca, quien al sentirse amenazado por ese hombre, comenzó a sacar dulces de uva de su rizado cabello. Necesitaba calmarse o de lo contrario, Reborn no dudaría en utilizarlo de tiro al blanco.

-¿Qué harías si Tsuna muriera? –interrogo de pronto el pelinegro mayor con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo a la tormenta y a la nube. Lambo dejo de comer y miro con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos al tutor de su hermano. –Si el muriera, ya no habría mimos, ya no habría dulces, ya no tendrías a alguien a quien llamar hermano…si el muriera, si alguien lo matase, ¿Qué harías? –los ojos negros demostraban que la pregunta iba en serio.

Hibari y Gokudera guardaron silencio a la espera de que el menor contestara, observándolo con seriedad.

En cambio Lambo se quedo inmóvil. Si Tsuna muriera, ¿Qué sería de él?, es decir, su famiglia lo abandono en las calles de Sicilia a los cuatro años y su padre lo abandono con los Bovino desde que nació. Técnicamente él no tenía a nadie más que a Tsuna, si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo estaría muerto. Un niño de cuatro años no podía sobrevivir solo, era de esperarse que muriese al poco tiempo de haber sido echado. Pero Tsuna lo encontró y Tsuna lo cuido. A él no le importo que Reborn estuviese en contra, el mismo lo crío a pesar de ser un niño también.

Siempre tenía muy presente eso. Su Tsuna era su todo, el era su familia, su hermano, su amigo, su jefe, su padre y hasta su cómplice en algunas ocasiones. Si él muriera, se quedaría sin nada. No había duda en su respuesta, si alguien le hiciese algo a Tsuna, lo mataría. Pero más que eso, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima al único ser que lo había protegido cuando más lo necesitaba. A la única persona que lo escuchaba y lo consolaba, y que incluso lo corregía cuando hacia algo mal.

Lambo miro serio a Reborn, dejando de comer sus dulces y frunciendo el ceño con profundidad. Esa expresión nunca se la habían visto al mimado guardián del rayo.

-…nada, porque nunca dejaría que Tsuna-nii muriera. –respondió con determinación. –Y si alguien llegase a matarlo, yo mismo mataría a esa persona sin dudarlo. Porque puede que sea cobarde, torpe, inútil, pero jamás dejare que alguien toque a la única persona que realmente me quiere. –su seguridad sorprendió a todos, pero Lambo solo era capaz de pensar en el bienestar de su jefe.

Porque él solo tenía un padre, y ese no era precisamente quien le dio la vida. Su único padre era aquel que lo crío a pesar de las burlas del Arcobaleno del sol y de las negativas de Xanxus. Aquel que lo quería como nadie y que lo protegía con todo su amor, ese era Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn sonrío con aceptación. Esa era una excelente respuesta digna de un guardián del rayo, ahora mismo podía ver en Lambo lo que Tsuna veía, lo que había criado. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Tsuna había sido un buen padre-hermano para Lambo. Y él pequeño era un gran hijo, orgulloso de decir que el Décimo Vongola era quien lo había hecho ser quien era.

-Sí es así, entonces no creo que te moleste entrenar para poder protegerlo, ¿o sí? –dijo el de patillas rizadas sonriendo con superioridad. Ese niño ni siquiera había empezado a entrenar aun, a veces el Arcobaleno sentía que su alumno lo tenía muy sobreprotegido.

-Pero Gamma me dijo que solo podía entrenar con él…-replico el niño, desconcertando a los tres mayores.

-¿Gamma-san?, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –interrogo el de cabellos plateados, secundado por las miradas de Hibari y Reborn.

Lambo ladeo la cabeza un poco confundido, él pensaba que Tsuna les había dicho ya sobre lo que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Cómo que, que, Estupidera? –musito el niño sonriendo. –Tsuna-nii me lleva a entrenar con Gamma desde hace tres años. –les dijo con superioridad.

Oh, tal parecía que con Tsuna iban de sorpresa en sorpresa. Reborn no tenía ni idea de que la vaca estúpida entrenara con él más poderoso guardián de los Gilgio Nero. Y mucho menos desde hacia tanto tiempo.

-…Gamma me dijo que no utilizara mis llamas hasta que Tsuna-nii me lo pidiera o hasta que el llegara para continuar con el entrenamiento de Lambo-san. –prosiguió contando.

La nube miro seriamente a Reborn y luego a Lambo, quien volvía a comer de sus dulces de uva.

-¿Te dijo porque, estúpida vaca? –le pregunto Hayato cruzado de brazos, dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

-Es así porque solo Gamma-san sabe como entrenarlo, Hayato, Reborn y Kyouya. –hablo una voz con tintes molestos desde la puerta que conectaba el renovado jardín trasero, con el interior de la casa.

Los tres se giraron para encarar a Tsuna, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta con los brazos sobre el pecho y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Para entrenar a Lambo hay un método muy especifico que solo Gamma-san conoce. –siguió explicando. –El cuerpo de Lambo ha desarrollado la extraña habilidad para conducir la electricidad y por esto mismo, a la hora de que lo están golpeando, su piel comienza a emitir llamas de tipo rayo que su cuerpo intensifica de forma automática.

-¿Desde cuándo sabias esto, Dame-Tsuna? –interrogo Reborn, ignorando el hecho de que el chico debería estar en clases y no en la casa.

El castaño sonrío ladino y recibió al pequeño que se arrojo a sus brazos alegremente.

-Desde que lo conocí. Lambo fue sometido a mucha carga eléctrica cuando estaba con los Bovino, una especie de experimento, por ello desarrollo esa habilidad. –dijo el chico haciéndole mimos en el cabello al menor. –Luego Gamma-san dijo que era una habilidad hereditaria, que muy probablemente tenía su padre o madre.

Reborn frunció el ceño, si mal no recordaba, Lampo era quien poseía esa habilidad. No tan al extremo como en el caso de Lambo, pero recordaba que el de cabellos verdes lo tenía. Miro a Tsuna y se sintió un poco molesto. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes?

-¿Y porque estás aquí, herbívoro? –interrogo Hibari, mirando seriamente al Décimo Vongola. Tsuna pareció recordarlo.

-Jeh, es que olvide algo y el director me hizo el favor de traerme a recogerlo. –sonrío cálidamente, dejando de nuevo en el suelo a Lambo. –Además vine por Lambo, hay algo que debo hablar con él…-le sonrío al pequeño.

No le iba a decir a su tutor que lo que se le había olvidado era el niño, de seguro lo mataba en cuanto se lo dijera. Pero ahora se aliviaba de haberlo hecho, no quería saber lo que hubiera sucedido si aquellos tres continuaban con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Además de que seguro lo convertía en un queso gruyer si le decía que realmente no iba a la escuela, si no con Giotto y compañía.

-¿Voy con Tsuna-nii? –interrogo con una amplia sonrisita. El mayor asintió, tomando la mano que Lambo le ofrecía.

Todos miraron al que se suponía sería su jefe y alzaron una ceja con una interrogante, interrogante que Tsuna intuía que era y por ello decidió huir cuanto antes. Tomo a Lambo en brazos nuevamente, reviso sus bolsillos comprobando que lo que había venido a buscar a parte de Lambo estuviera ahí y salió corriendo, sin dar tiempo a que los otros tres reaccionaran.

Sonrío en cuanto vio el automóvil de Alaude y se subió rápidamente, miro al niño y le acaricio los cabellos. Alaude lo miro extrañado, pero luego vio a Reborn salir de la casa en compañía de Kyouya y se quedo pasmado viendo al menor de los pelinegros.

-Ese… ¿ese es Kyouya? –pregunto en un susurro al sonriente Tsunayoshi.

-Sí, ese es. –contesto asintiendo. Alaude lo observo un momento más y luego sonrío levemente.

-Vamos, nos esperan…-musito el mayor un poco feliz, mirando agradecido a quien llevaba a su lado y detrás. Takeshi le lanzo una sonrisa amplia a su amigo.

Bien, ¿Por qué faltaban a la escuela?, esa era un respuesta tan simple como el porqué Reborn era Reborn. Tsuna y Takeshi habían ido el día anterior a la empresa de Giotto para hablar un poco más sobre la misión que les encomendó Timoteo, y en medio de dicha conversación, Asari descubrió que Yamamoto era un maestro de la espada y Giotto que Tsuna utilizaba guantes como él para pelear. Y junto con eso, Lampo descubrió que Lambo tenía su misma habilidad. Y a los tres mayores les surgió el deseo de ayudarlos a entrenar, ya que Lampo conocía el método perfecto para ayudar al menor, Asari era un experto espadachín y Giotto era el único que peleaba con guantes a parte de Tsuna.

Ahora bien, la razón por la cual los tres iban a escondidas de los demás, era porque Tsuna estaba seguro de que Reborn lo mataría si descubría que entrenaba con Giotto y más aun luego de enterarse de que le había ocultado lo de Lambo y lo de los anillos Vongola.

Alaude había estado extrañamente de acuerdo con eso y no contaría las faltas, ya que él también contribuiría al entrenamiento de Tsunayoshi, escondiéndolo de todos.

Y el castaño estaba bastante aliviado porque de seguro su tutor estaba planeando un entrenamiento espartano que inicialmente no lo ayudaría en nada, sino que lo dejaría medio muerto. Sonrío. No quería saber cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriese que estaba entrenando con Giotto.

Miro por el retrovisor a Takeshi y este le devolvió la sonrisa junto a una mirada que le decía: _calma, calma. _Tsuna suspiro y asintió, abrazando un poco más el pequeño cuerpo de Lambo.

Todo en el espacio quedo en completo silencio, Lambo tenía unos minutos de haberse dormido en los brazos de Tsuna, el castaño miraba el camino que su director estaba tomando y Takeshi miraba con cierta melancolía la espada de bambú que llevaba a su lado.

Recordaba bien cuando Tsuyoshi se la había dado, había sido hace cinco años y medio luego de aprender el estilo Shigure Soen Ryu, estilo que después perfecciono y complemento con las enseñanzas de Squalo. Pero ese regalo jamás lo olvidaría, era demasiado especial para él como para simplemente olvidarlo. Esa espada de bambú que transformaba su hoja a una de metal en cuanto aplicaba su estilo en ella, había sido lo último que Tsuyoshi le había dado.

Takeshi no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, probablemente no podría ver como su padre a nadie más, Tsuyoshi lo crio con tanto cariño que le era imposible pensar en otra figura paterna, a pesar de que él no le tenía resentimiento a quien le dio la vida. Más que eso se sentía agradecido, porque sabía por Tsuyoshi que su verdadero padre lo había dejado para poder protegerlo, y presentía que no había sido nada sencillo para él abandonarlo.

Suspiro. No podía hacer ya nada, solo esperaba poder encontrarlo para agradecerle sus sacrificios y poder vivir un poco con él, para saber más sobre sus gustos y su personalidad. Y para conocer sus circunstancias.

-Llegamos. –la voz de Alaude resonó en sus oídos, mientras observaba a su jefe asentir algo distraído, mientras bajaba con Lambo dormido en sus brazos. Eso lo hizo sonreír, ese niño no importaba que edad tuviera, nunca perdería ciertas costumbres.

Takeshi también bajo con cuidado del automóvil e inspecciono con la mirada el lugar. Aquello era el inicio del bosque de la ciudad, le sorprendió notar que entrenarían ahí, era casi como en los entrenamientos de Reborn. Miro de nuevo a Tsuna y por su expresión pudo darse cuenta de que también le cruzo aquello por la mente.

Quiso reírse, pero se contuvo en cuanto Asari Ugetsu, Lampo y Giotto se aparecieron frente a ellos. Tsuna zarandeo un poco a Lambo para despertarlo y el menor lanzo un quejido y abrió los ojos con pereza.

-Vamos a entrenar, Lambo. Quiero que entrenes con Lampo-san como si entrenases con Gamma-san, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió el Décimo sonriéndole a la vaquita, quien aun somnoliento asintió.

Tsuna lo deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo y se giro a ver al pelinegro.

-…ten cuidado, Takeshi. –el aludido le sonrío en respuesta y se alejo con Asari en una dirección incierta para el menor de los dos espadachines. Lambo se fue con Lampo a un lugar mucho más alejado y en el punto de encuentro solo quedaron Giotto, Tsuna y Alaude.

Giotto miro a Tsuna y le indico que lo siguiera. El menor obedeció, notando que el rubio cenizo los observaba alejarse sin moverse. El joven Sawada le sonrío antes de adentrarse en el bosque con paso tranquilo, ese lugar era precioso, lástima que quedaría un poco…destruido.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una gran cantidad de llamas de tipo rayo salir disparadas en todas direcciones, seguido de un chillido y una risa burlona. Tsuna supo entonces que a quien pertenecía el grito era a Lambo y la risa a Lampo. Sonrío. Lampo no se reiría tanto cuando Lambo comenzara a entrenar más en serio.

-Aquí. –Giotto se detuvo, llamando la atención de su nuevo, _aprendiz_. –Lindo, ¿no? –inquirió en tono alegre, sacándole una sonrisa a Tsuna.

Pues sí, el lugar era muy lindo. Una gran cascada caía desde una altura aun más grande, rodeada de mucha vegetación que hacía el lugar muy refrescante. Sin duda alguna era un sitio muy hermoso.

-Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, necesito saber si anteriormente alguien te había entrenado. –musito Giotto mirándolo seriamente.

Tsuna alzo una ceja con confusión, creía que Alaude ya le habría dicho sobre lo de Varia y los arcobalenos, pero tendría sus razones para no contárselo.

-Sí. Reborn, en general todos los arcobalenos, Varia y la novena generación. En algunos casos Cavallone y Giglio Nero. –explico con toda la sinceridad. –Actualmente mi compañero de entrenamientos eran Basil-kun y Byakuran.

Giotto asintió pensativo. -¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento utilizaba Reborn?

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió y sonrío algo nervioso.

-Realmente era para desarrollar aptitudes físicas en lo que él me entrenaba, casi no me podía ayudar con el uso de mis llamas, me enseño a controlarlas un poco y fue León quien me entrego los guantes, pero en técnicas realmente no…-dijo el menor algo avergonzado.

Giotto lo miro confundido. ¿Qué no lo había ayudado a desarrollar una técnica aún?, eso le pareció extraño.

-Puedo entrar en modo híper y…hacer el avanzado punto cero: primera edición. –le dijo con una media sonrisa. –Esa técnica la pude hacer gracias al Noveno, Onii-chan y Reborn. Junto a una que me salió sin querer, el avanzado punto cero: revisado. La segunda solo la he usado tres veces…

Giotto abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. ¿Avanzado Punto Cero: Primera Edición?, esa…esa técnica solo su padre había podido copiarla, era una técnica difícil. Y lo sabía porque había sido él quien la había desarrollado. Giotto jadeo un poco y lo miro impresionado. Solo alguien con la sangre Vongola y las llamas más puras del cielo podía ocuparla.

Dios, miro fijamente al castaño y la pregunta se deslizo por sus labios sin siquiera notarlo o pararlo.

-¿Eres un Vongola de sangre? –interrogo con genuina curiosidad, haciendo a Tsuna mirarlo con genuina confusión.

-¿Yo? –se señalo con un dedo, pensando en su respuesta. –No completamente. –finalizo la frase. –Creo que mi padre es un familiar muy lejano, pero en su sangre ya casi no hay rastro de los Vongola, por lo que piensan que es imposible que yo la tenga…solo he heredado la híper intuición y el abuelo suele decir que lo soy….pero aun así…

El rubio de ojos azules miro intensamente los chocolates del menor, quien parpadeo con curiosidad. Pero Giotto solo podía verlo con cierto modo de revelación, su híper intuición se había activado como si fuera una alarma contra incendios y no pudo evitar querer abrazar al pequeño. Pero necesitaba ir con Reborn antes. Necesitaba decirle lo que su intuición le había dicho.

-…Tsuna, ¿a ti te gustaría un padre como yo? –se atrevió a preguntar un poco dubitativo.

El mencionado alzo de nuevo una ceja y observo al rubio algo aturdido por la pregunta. No entendía de que venía todo eso, pero su corazón latió cálidamente en aceptación y su mente le grito un sí. Honestamente sí, le habría encantado que su padre fuese como Giotto. Sonrío.

-Sí, claro que sí. Giotto-san es muy bueno y cálido. –dijo inconscientemente, sintiéndose avergonzado al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El mayor sonrío en respuesta, sintiéndose realmente muy feliz. Pero la atmosfera se rompió al escucharse un sonido similar al de un _poof_, realmente fuerte y además una gran nube de humo rosa rodear el área en donde se suponía estaban Lampo y Lambo.

El castaño palideció y pronto corrió hacia ese lugar.

.

.

.

-¡Tengo que…calmarme! –lloriqueo Lambo, alejándose de Lampo quien hacia unos minutos le lanzo un golpe cubierto con llamas del Rayo, mientras el menor estaba un poco distraído recordando la plática que tuvo con Reborn esa mañana.

Lampo suspiro irritado, realmente no entendía cómo es que Tsuna podía controlarlo. Pero al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo, pensar en si él sería tan activo como la vaca que corría tratando de minimizar el daño y el dolor que recorría su mejilla.

-¡…no puedo! –grito finalmente, comenzando a sacar de su rizado cabello algo similar a una bazooka de un tamaño considerable. El mayor observo dudoso lo que Lambo iría a hacer, pero cuando vio que se apunto a sí mismo con ella y que además era una muy similar a la suya, se dio cuenta de que aquello era en realidad la bazooka de los diez años de la famiglia Bovino.

Corrió hacia él con las intenciones de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde cuando el humo rosa lo rodeo. Un sonido muy fuerte resonó en el lugar y pronto llego Tsuna junto a Giotto a la escena. El primero lucia preocupado.

-¿Qué paso? –interrogo Giotto mirando a Lampo en busca de respuestas. El de cabellos verdes no pudo hablar, pues la nube comenzó a disiparse y la figura de un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y camisa de vaca se hizo presente.

-Dios, que esa fiesta estaba estupenda. –comento el hombre, con un tono tan tranquilo como el de Lampo. En realidad, era la imagen de Lampo pero con el cabello negro y unos lentes de estrella más grandes que su cara.

Tsuna sonrío divertido al verlo. –Ah, pero si es Lambo adulto. –musito alegre. -¿Cómo te va con Reborn? –interrogo pícaro.

El pelinegro lo miro y una genuina sonrisa de alegría sustituyo esa expresión seria y tranquila.

-¡Tsuna-nii! –exclamo mientras soltaba las maracas que traía en las manos y se lanzaba a abrazarlo. -¡Reborn está siendo malo conmigo! –se quejo en un lloriqueo. Tsuna le palmeo la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no seas tan sumiso. –le regaño con suavidad, mientras sentía a Lambo asentir contra su cuello.

-¿Qué paso? –cuestiono Giotto a Lampo en un susurro, mirando sin entender la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. El de cabellos verdes aparto la vista de los dos menores y la fijo en el rubio.

-…supongo que recordaras mi bazooka de los diez años, ¿no? –inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Giotto asintió en silencio, alzando una ceja. Lampo desvió la vista de nuevo a los dos jóvenes que conversaban con tranquilidad. –Lambo tiene una y se ha disparado con ella…por lo que ese de ahí, debe ser Lambo dentro de diez años. –explico.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que estás con Reborn. –suspiro el de cabellos castaños ajeno a la conversación de los dos mayores. Lambo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo amo. –dijo con simpleza. –Aunque el Tsuna-nii de mi época suele decir que hay un límite incluso para cuando amas. –sonrío con gentileza. Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras el de cabellos negros inspeccionaba con la vista los alrededores. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a los dos adultos, mirando con desdén a su jefe y luego a Giotto, para luego fruncir el ceño al ver a Lampo.

-… ¿Qué hace él aquí? –interrogo señalando al guardián del rayo de Giotto. Tsuna lo miro con confusión.

-Está ayudando al tu de nueve años a entrenar. –le dijo Sawada. -¿Por qué te sorprendes?

Lambo suspiro con cansancio y le sonrío de nuevo.

-Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, tú eres mi único padre. –resoplo. –A pesar de que gracias a ti, también a él lo veo como a un padre…-musito con cansancio. El castañeo parpadeo desconcertado.

-Err creo que no te entiendo…pero supongo que está bien. –musito el chico con una media sonrisa, fingiendo no haber entendido. Lambo suspiro nuevamente.

-¿Ya lo saben?, quiero decir, mi padre y mi yo más joven. –cuestiono. –Porque sé que tu ya has de intuirlo, ¿o no?

Tsuna aparto la vista y la poso en Giotto y luego en Lampo. Se encogió de hombros y sonrío un poco.

-Lo sospechaba, pero con esto me lo has confirmado. Ahora mismo tengo otro tipo de interrogantes. –le dijo mirado fijamente al rubio, quien parecía hablar de algo importante con Lampo.

El pelinegro siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y no pudo evitar ampliar una enormísima sonrisa, mientras Tsuna lo miraba algo desconfiado.

-Sigue así, vas por un buen camino. –declaro alegremente. –Supongo que a Reborn le está costando… -musito en tono de victoria.

-…espera, ¿Qué? –Tsuna miro a Lambo en busca de respuestas, pero pronto la nube rosa apareció de nuevo y Lambo adulto fue remplazado por el pequeño de nueve años, quien llevaba una gran bolsa de dulces y un trozo de pastel.

-El Tsuna-nii del futuro le dio a Lambo-san muchísimos chocolates. Y le pidió que te dijera que luego de que vieras a cierta persona, entonces leyeras la carta. –le dijo el niño muy feliz, con las mejillas cubiertas de helado de uva.

Tsuna no pareció entender y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que el mensaje parecía más uno de Reborn que suyo. Suspiro al ver que Giotto y Lampo se acercaban a ellos con alivio al ver que el menor estaba bien.

¿Qué persona se suponía que tenía que ver para poder leer la carta?, honestamente no entendía muy bien a lo que su yo del futuro se refería. Pero si se lo había dicho debía ser por algo.

.

.

.

Vincent di Gesso sonrío al ver a su amigo acercarse con pasos tambaleantes, bajo sus ojos se marcaban profundas ojeras y su mirada infundía temor a todos. A todos menos a él. Sawada Iemitsu tomo asiento frente al escritorio del Gesso y frunció profundamente su ceño. Estaba en Japón, en el país que más detestaba y además el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Tsunayoshi.

Vincent se recargo completamente en el respaldo de su silla giratoria y echo uno de sus largos mechones de cabello hacia su hombro. Sonrío, burlón.

-¿Y de que viene ese pésimo humor, Iemitsu? –interrogo el albino divertido, mostrando su lado más perverso en un tono que se impregnaba fácilmente en la malicia pura.

El hombre rubio soltó un gruñido y mascullo sabrá Dios que, sin apartar su vista de la ambarina del contrario.

-Hare lo que quieras, mi esposa me ha dejado y no pienso perdonarlo. –declaro en un tono furioso.

Vincent fingió sorpresa y recargo sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, haciendo a un lado el portalápices que tenía. Su traje blanco relució con la acción bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por el ventanal a sus espaldas y su cabello blanco siguió sus movimientos elegantemente.

-…cuanto lo siento. –dijo en un tono lastimero. –Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es tu esposa porque ella lo haya querido, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, ¿el hecho de que te casaste con ella aprovechándote de su estado?…-interrogo Vincent con parsimonia. –Tú sabes tan bien como yo que tú no eres precisamente una blanca paloma, Iemitsu, que Nana estaba enamorada de un Vongola…

El rubio se levanto de golpe, lanzándole el portalápices a la cara, objeto que el albino Gesso esquivo perfectamente bien.

-¡El me la robo! –grito con furia. -¡Ella era mía!

Vincent se levanto también y camino hasta él con paso tranquilo y rítmico.

-…también sabes que eso es mentira, _caro amico._ –le susurro con tono travieso. –Cuando tú la conociste, ella ya estaba comprometida.

Iemitsu apretó la mandíbula, mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua, sintiendo prontamente la sangre invadir sus papilas gustativas. No podía siquiera negar algo de lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo, desde luego que no.

-Además, también se que Tsunayoshi-kun no es tú hijo, ¿por eso lo odias?, ¿O será que lo odias porque él si es un Vongola y tu no? –pregunto juguetón. –Debo decirte que se parece en demasía a su verdadero padre, ¿sabes?, creo que debiste escoger otro hijo al que robar… -le dijo en tono de comprensión.

-…cállate. –siseo el otro sintiendo la furia entrar en cada poro de su ser, no podía _ni quería _tranquilizarse. Ciertamente Tsuna no era su hijo y lo odiaba por ser hijo de Giotto di Vongola y no suyo.

-¿Por qué, si esa es la verdad? –cuestiono usando un tono inocente. –Peor aún, le dijiste a Nana que ese era un niño adoptado, incluso me hiciste engañar a Timoteo-san y ayudarte a engañar a Giotto-kun. Verdaderamente le debemos una a Estraneo, ¿no crees?

Iemitsu alzo la cabeza y le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara, recubierto de llamas del cielo y una mirada fiera. Vincent se quito a tiempo son borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Oh?, ¿acaso te hice enojar? –Vincent de nuevo se agacho para evitar la patada que hubiese dado en su estomago de haber acertado. En cambio, la fuerza del golpe dejo un enorme agujero en la pared.

El hombre se giro a ver al albino, que ahora yacía sentado en el sillón de cuero blanco, ignorando el aura asesina del Sawada.

-¡Es cierto! –el de ojos ambarinos pareció recordar algo. –Te he dicho antes que he visto a Tsu-chan, pero no con quien. –musito en un canturreo. Iemitsu entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con quién lo has visto? –pregunto cauteloso, haciendo sonreír aun más a Vincent.

-¡Con nada más y nada menos que con Giotto di Vongola, su _verdadero _padre! –exclamo en un tono venenoso y malicioso, dejando a su acompañante en blanco. –Incluso parecían muy cercanos, como que eso de los lazos de sangre es más fuerte que nada es cierto, ¿no crees?

Iemitsu apretó los dientes y sus manos se hicieron puños, pero a pesar de eso, no se movió de su sitio. Miro a Vincent y soltó un resoplido, antes de abandonar la habitación bastante indignado. El albino lo observo salir y sonrío en respuesta.

-…como si yo le fuera a decir al Vongola que le robamos ese niño a Elena Spade. –suspiro resignado. –Esa verdad…es aun un secretito.

.

.

.

Elena Spade era una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos rubios ondulados y orbes violetas, color que heredo a su hija. Su esbelta figura fue rápidamente divisada por Cozart di Simon, que la esperaba en un café en las calles de Francia. Sus ojos carmines revelaban su ansiedad y apresuro, mientras que los de Elena reflejaban intriga.

-…Cozart. –dijo con voz suave y delicada, sentándose frente a él con una media sonrisa. –Cuanto tiempo…-comento.

Cozart asintió con la cabeza y puso sobre la mesa circular de metal blanco un legajo naranja, Elena lo miro y lo tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos. Al observar lo que había dentro, abrió mucho los ojos con impresión.

-… ¿Lo han encontrado? –pregunto en un jadeo. Cozart asintió.

-Sí, el hijo de Giotto es nada más y nada menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi, el noveno me lo confeso hace unos días. –le indico. –Sawada Iemitsu es quien te lo ha robado hace catorce años, aquel treinta de octubre. –le contó.

Elena se llevo una mano a la boca y sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lo ha sabido Timoteo-san? –interrogo con emoción. Cozart sonrío ante su comportamiento infantil y tomo de nuevo el legajo.

-Fue durante un entrenamiento, Reborn y Luce se dieron cuenta de que sus llamas eran las más puras que habían visto jamás y Reborn lo relaciono con Giotto. Días después se lo comento al noveno y el quiso verlo por sí mismo. Finalmente, cuando Xanxus fue descongelado, noto que tenía un parecido espeluznante con su hermano. Fue hasta unos meses después que Timoteo di Vongola le hizo una prueba de ADN a Tsuna y salió positivo a la sangre del noveno. Y negativo a la sangre de Iemitsu. –explico el pelirrojo soltando un ligero suspiro.

Elena frunció el ceño con muchísima molestia.

-Eso quiere decir que aparte de robarle la esposa a Giotto, le robo a su hijo. –inquirió Elena. –Eso es caer muy bajo…

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo nadie más sabe sobre esto. Giotto piensa que Nana está muerta, Nana no recuerda a Giotto y Tsuna ni siquiera lo imagina. –resoplo el hombre. –Iemitsu hizo ver todo como si fuera un niño adoptado, esa pobre mujer ni siquiera sabe que Tsunayoshi es verdaderamente su hijo…

-Tsu-chan es muy inteligente, Cozart. Si ellos ya se encontraron, solo es cuestión de tiempo. –le aseguro la rubia. –Además de que si Nana quiere ir a Namimori, se encontrara a Giotto. Porque aunque la mente olvide, el cuerpo y el corazón recuerdan. –Elena le sonrío.

-Siento que hay muchas cosas que desconocemos. Aun así, me cuesta trabajo ir a ver a Giotto para contarle la verdad. –suspiro resignado. –No sé si podre verlo a la cara…

Elena poso su mano sobre la de su amigo. –Escucha, tú jamás dejaste de buscar a ese niño y sin quererlo, te convertiste en algo así como el tío consentidor. No te agobies.

Cozart apretó un poco la mano de Elena y le sonrío agradecido.

-Aun así, no pareces muy sorprendida. ¿Ya lo suponías? –pregunto.

-Algo así, lo comencé a sospechar desde que lo conocí y supe de su situación familiar. Pero no tenía manera de probarlo, así que simplemente comencé a tratarlo. –explico recargando completamente su espalda en la silla, permitiéndose un momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Cuándo podrás dejar Francia? –le cuestiono mirándola. Elena suspiro con pesadez.

-Byakuran me dijo que en dos días más y podría viajar segura. –contesto. –Además de que Timoteo-san cree conveniente que vaya a ver a mis hijos y a mi esposo. –se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Daemon.

Cozart se rio entre dientes. –Sí, es bastante conveniente. Además de que así podrías acompañarme a ver a Giotto y contarle la verdad, junto a que su hijo es Tsuna.

Elena asintió emocionada. Muy pronto podría ver a sus dos hijos, a su esposo y al pequeño castaño a quien quería muchísimo. Ojala hubiese sabido antes que ese joven era el hijo de su mejor amigo, así le hubiese evitado tanto sufrimiento al menor.

.

.

.

Bostezo cansado. Yamamoto Takeshi sentía el dolor extenderse por todo lo largo de su espalda y sus manos seguían agarrando firmemente en mango de la espada, mientras Asari le sonreía agradablemente, el pecho del mayor subía y bajaba en busca de aire. El entrenamiento había sido muy entretenido, tanto que ambos se habían ensimismado mucho en él.

Y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Por lo menos el menor sentía el cuerpo destrozado, pero sonreía complacido. Había aprendido varias cosas de Asari que ni su padre ni Squalo le habían mencionado antes. Pero el mayor parecía bastante sorprendido con el nivel de Takeshi.

Sentados sobre una roca estaban Giotto, Lampo y Tsuna, que tenía en sus brazos a Lambo. Los tres observaron el desarrollo del entrenamiento y el Décimo parecía muy contento, pero también preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto el castaño al ver a su amigo respirar desacompasadamente, bajando de un salto de la gran roca, sin soltar nunca al menor. Takeshi alzo la vista y le sonrío relajado.

-…perfecto. –le dijo, haciendo que su espada volviera a ser de bambú. -¿Y tú?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros y le sonrío al pelinegro. –Lambo tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con la bazooka, así que realmente no hice nada. –le explico, omitiendo la pequeña pregunta hecha por el rubio. Inconscientemente le alegro.

Takeshi asintió en comprensión y Asari se acerco al pensativo Giotto y al dormido Lampo. -¿Pasa algo? –interrogo, sentándose a su lado para recuperar el aire y descansar un poco sus músculos.

El hombre suspiro y sonrío alegremente, una sonrisa tan brillante como las que solía regalarles antes de la pérdida de su esposa y su hijo.

-…creo que ya se quien es mi hijo. –musito en voz relativamente baja, vigilando que Tsunayoshi no estuviese escuchando. Asari arqueo una ceja y espero silencioso la respuesta. –Mi intuición me dice que es Tsuna…

Oh, agradable sorpresa se llevo el hombre al escuchar el nombre de su ayudante en el trabajo y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta alegría.

-…pero, ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?, claro, además de la ayuda extra de tu híper intuición. –Asari miraba expectante a Giotto, quien sonrío aun más cálidamente.

-Por cosas que me dijo mientras entrenábamos. El puede hacer el Avanzado Punto Cero. –le dijo con orgullo.

-Presiento que desde que Reborn te dijo que tu hijo estaba en la ciudad, has estado considerando a Tsuna como tal, ¿o me equivoco? –Giotto miro fijamente a Asari y regreso su vista al castaño, quien abrazaba a Takeshi de lo más contento.

-No. No te equivocas. –le dijo muy feliz. –Solo quiero verificarlo con Reborn…

Asari le palmeo el hombro y se cayó al ver que los tres chicos pertenecientes a la Décima generación se acercaban riendo. Y ambos no pudieron evitar sentir que estaban viendo a sus hijos. Asari miro con cariño a Takeshi y se dijo que no le importaría que su hijo fuese él.

.

.

.

Sawada Nana suspiro con pesadez al sentir que algo no iba bien. Fuera de su habitación todo era un caos, personas de diferentes famiglias corrían de aquí para allá apresuradas y casi no había visto a las hermanas en dos días consecutivos. Alzo la cabeza en cuanto escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse con cautela.

-¿Usted es Nana-san? –pregunto un chico de unos veinte años de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados. La mujer asintió un poco confundida por la intromisión. -¡Que alivio! –canto ingresando completamente al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, cuidando sus pies para no tropezar con nada. –Soy Dino Cavallone, soy aliado de Tsuna. –se presento sonriendo, extendiendo su mano a la castaña, quien más aliviada por la explicación, la tomo con ánimo.

Dino se sentó en una silla que encontró vacía y miro con fijeza a la madre de su pequeño hermanito.

-…estoy aquí porque es necesario que sepa que Sawada Iemitsu es un traidor de la famiglia Vongola. –le informo. –Se nos ha dicho que es muy posible que este en la misma ciudad que Tsuna.

Nana miro con horror a Dino y se sintió mareada.

-Dime, por Dios dime que ese hombre no le hará daño a mi Tsu-kun. –suplico sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Dino bajo la cabeza y evito la mirada de la mayor.

-…lamento no poder decírselo. El objetivo de ese hombre siempre ha sido matar a Tsuna. –le dijo con tristeza. –Es más que seguro que su objetivo sea ese, más aún porque está aliado al enemigo. Actualmente él está siendo perseguido por Vindice, pero no sabemos cómo actuaran esas personas…

Nana lloró. Una cosa era el ignorar a su propio hijo, pero otra era tratar de matarlo. No podía pensar en un pecado más horrible que ese, el matar a su propia sangre. No podía ni quería perdonar a Iemitsu, si no podía querer a su hijo, entonces tampoco podía quererla a ella. Miro fijamente al rubio, quien la miraba tristemente.

-…llévame con mi hijo, Dino-kun. –pidió con determinación. –Si Iemitsu quiere dañar a mi hijo, entonces tendrá que pasar por encima de mí para lograrlo. –sus ojos le transmitieron la seguridad de sus palabras, junto con la inquietante sensación de que debía hacerlo costase lo que costase.

Era una sensación extraña, pero sintió la necesidad de que Nana estuviera en Japón. Dino le sonrío cálidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te llevare…a Namimori… -le aseguro convencido. Nana se sintió muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor desgarrador al saber que su esposo le hizo tanto daño a su hijo y que ella no lo había notado.

Sin duda Luce tenía mucha razón, no conocía a Iemitsu. No sabía nada sobre él y más sin embargo cayó en todos sus juegos. Pero ahora mismo no estaba dispuesta a caer ante nada si el bien de Tsuna estaba de por medio.

.

.

.

Giotto suspiro con pesadez al ver salir a Alaude de su oficina. Se había vuelto tan distante que realmente le parecía difícil acercarse a él. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que ambos habían sido pareja, de hacía tanto tiempo en él que Alaude lo amo. Sonrío un poco amargo.

-…viéndote así, supongo que estarás pensando en Alaude, ¿no? –inquirió G, quien se encontraba sentado en su sillón. El rubio asintió resignado.

-Sí, parece tan lejano. –musito cansado.

-Realmente lo amas, deberías hablar con él. –aconsejo el pelirrojo. Giotto lo miro.

-Quizás tu también deberías hablar con Asari, G. –dijo el otro, mirándolo con atención. Gokudera negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Eso se termino cuando conocí a Lavina. –gruño molesto. –Así como cuando él conoció a la madre de su hijo…

-Ambos sabemos que Asari aun te ama, G. –resoplo el rubio un poco desesperado. –Y tú a él.

Aunque bueno, el último que podría hacerla de Cupido era él, pues estaba realmente mal con respecto al amor. Solo quería saber cuándo se arreglaría con Alaude, aunque quedaran solo como amigos. Se conformaba con eso.

Por su parte Alaude miro la puerta de la oficina con algo de tristeza, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho algo lindo a Giotto?, desde que murió su esposa y todos se fueron a Namimori, había sido más distante con él. Más frío. Como si realmente temiera que su jefe lo lastimara.

Pero… ¿Cuánto lo estaba lastimando él, al Vongola?, quizás no quería saberlo. Pero necesitaba saber porque se caso con Nana. Realmente lo necesitaba. Alaude se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino, sin borrar jamás a Giotto de su línea de pensamiento.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¡Hooooliitaaas a todos!

Sí, se que he tardado milenios, pero es que habia tenido algunos problemillas con la compu. Pero ya esta aquí, realmente lamento la tardanza.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!, especialmente las lindas personitas que comentan, quiero agradecer a:

_**kurolovers: **__¡Jaja, muchas gracias!, honestamente estuve muy tentada a que supiera de una vez que Tsuna es su hijo, pero me dije: "hablamos de Reborn, él jamás se lo diría directamente" y por eso…jeje. ¡Gracias, me alegra mucho que te este gustando!, ¡A mi también me encanta como te esta quedando tu historia y esperare a ver que sucede!, te envio mucha inspiracion para actualices jeje. Un gran abrazo._

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__Bueno, Reborn tiene sus porpios planes. Ya sabes, es Reborn, je. ¡Oh, yo tambien quiero que maten a Iemitsu, pero aun es muy pronto! Por cierto, y de nuevo, feliz cumplee, espero te la hayas pasado muy bien. Te envio un gran abrazo y mucha, mucha inspiración. Adoro tu historia._

_**MyAndBiebs-Friki: **__¡Me alegra mucho que te guste!, la verdad es que siendo Tsuna y siendo Giotto, siento que los dos son un poco…despistados. Pero pronto lo sabrá, aunque Reborn intervendrá un poco en el proceso. ¡Muchos abrazos, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy!_

_**Sakurimo0n: **__¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, bueno, Tsuna tendrá muchos pensamientos así (: ¡Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy!_

¡Y como siempre, un regalo especial a las personitas que comentan, un adelanto del próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

_Capítulo 8: Niebla_

_-Rokudo Mukuro. –G lo miro de reojo y recordó que vagamente ese era el apellido de Elena antes de casarse; Elena Rokudo. No paso mucho antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta del parecido espeluznante del menor con Daemon. Sonrío._

_-Bien, entonces déjame llevarte hasta él. –dijo, pasando de largo la recepción y subiendo las escaleras. Si no calculaba mal, para esas horas Daemon debía estar en su oficina._

_Mukuro guardo silencio, solo siguiendo a ese hombre que le pareció horriblemente parecido a Gokudera Hayato, la agresiva tormenta. Sería bastante interesante que ellos se conocieran, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esos dos tenían un carácter similar. El menor se detuvo cuando G lo hizo, notando que había pasado por montones de pasillos que se le hicieron como un laberinto. La puerta en cuestión tenía grabado el nombre de Daemon Spade con una caligrafía perfecta. El pelirrojo toco y abrió la puerta._

_-Pasa. –ordeno con voz suave, desconcertando a Daemon. –Este chico me ha dicho que quiere halar contigo. –le dijo, dejando pasar al de cabellos índigos. Daemon alzo una ceja sin entender y G se fue antes de poder preguntar nada. Miro al otro esperando una explicación. _

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con voz tranquila, sin despegar su vista del muchacho. _

_Mukuro dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente al que se suponía era su padre y, para su desgracia, ahora confirmaba que lo era. Eran bastante parecidos y la foto que su madre le envió hacia unos años coincidía perfectamente con él. Suspiro pesadamente._

_-Soy Mukuro Spade…tu hijo. –sin duda esa no era la mejor forma de soltar una noticia como esa, el rostro del hombre era todo un poema y G, que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, estuvo tentando a soltar una carcajada ante el tono despreocupado que el chico utilizo. _

.

.

.

Con esto me despido.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

Ciao, ciao (:


	9. Chapter 8: Niebla

Capítulo 8

Niebla

.

.

.

Rokudo Mukuro no era precisamente una persona a la cual se clasificaría como débil, muy por el contrario, era de los más fuertes guardianes de la décima generación. Pero singularmente, y también irónicamente, él era débil cuando se trataba de su infancia; de los recuerdos que deberían ser, supuestamente, los más felices de su vida.

Porque, siendo completamente honesto, su infancia eran tan repugnante que simplemente no le daba la gana recordarla. Porque una infancia llena de dolor, sangre, sufrimiento y lágrimas; no era precisamente algo agradable de evocar en el pensamiento diario. No, contrariamente a eso, el trataba de olvidarla por todos los medios existentes a su alcance, utilizando incluso los que Tsunayoshi le proporcionaba.

Aunque a veces le parecía que jamás se borraría de su mente, a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarla. Bueno, debía admitir que era ridículo querer olvidar algo que marco su vida de forma tan significante, y además humillante.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Mukuro-nii? –la suave voz de su hermana le provoco un sobresalto. ¿En qué momento se había sentado en su cama?

El mencionado se giro hacia la chica y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo último que Mukuro quería, y deseaba, es que su linda hermanita se preocupase de más por él. Ella solo merecía ver cosas hermosas, sonrisas amables, buenos tratos. Todo lo que pudiese darle, todo lo que le arrebataron cuando niña. Todo lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi consiguió para ella.

-…desde luego, mi hermosa Nagi. –la menor se sonrojo avergonzada por el mote favorito que Mukuro solía utilizar con su persona. El sonrío enternecido por el gesto tímido. –Hay cosas que no pueden aplazarse más tiempo. –pero ahora prefería no molestarla más, centrándose en lo que realmente estaba a punto de hacer.

El silencio se acomodo entre ambos, sin lugar a dudas ella no estaba muy segura de querer seguir con eso. Realmente no le importaba las razones que su padre tuvo, quizás en un principio sí, pero su hermano estaba decidido a ir a enfrentarlo y sacarle las razones a golpes si era necesario. Nagi suspiro resignada.

-Cuídate, ¿sí? –pidió suplicante. –Boss se preocupara sí te pasa algo…y yo también.

Mukuro sonrío de forma torcida. –Estoy seguro de que Tsunayoshi-kun ya sabía sobre esto. –indico, refiriéndose claramente a la información sobre su padre. –Pero también sé que si no me ha dicho nada, es porque me está tratando de proteger.

-Seguramente. Boss jamás ocultaría algo para dañarnos. –sonrío cálidamente. –Jamás.

Y tampoco era necesario que lo asegurara, Mukuro lo sabía. Y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Esa costumbre que su jefe tenía de protegerlos a todos, incluso de sí mismos si hacía falta, era una característica que tenía desde pequeño. Desde el principio había sido así, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, ese instinto se fortalecía cada vez más.

-Es una persona bastante extraña. –sonrío Rokudo, sintiéndose cálido. –Siempre lo ha sido.

-Sí bueno, esa persona tan extraña es la que nos salvo. –le sonrío Chrome.

Mukuro sonrío sin ningún tipo de malicia, solo una sonrisa que a Nagi se le antojo tierna. Tampoco le sorprendía ver esa expresión en el rostro del mayor, era una sonrisa que solo aparecía en sus facciones cuando hablaba de Tsuna, cuando lo recordaba de pequeño.

El chico dio un suspiro, acercándose a la encimera para tomar su celular y después a su hermana para besar su frente con cariño.

-…me voy. –musito mientras se alejaba de ella, con dirección a la puerta de la alcoba. Nagi asintió sonriéndole preocupada, gesto que Mukuro prefirió ignorar.

-Ve con cuidado, Mukuro-nii. –le despidió, quedando sola.

El mencionado solo asintió silenciosamente, sin ser capaz de decir nada más. Algo muy en lo profundo de su mente le decía que no era buena idea ir, mucho menos si no le había avisado a su jefe con antelación de sus planes. Pero, a pesar de esa sensación, necesitaba con urgencia saciar sus dudas; aun sí lo que encontraba le hacía daño.

-¿Vas a salir? –la aterciopelada voz de Reborn lo detuvo antes de salir de la mansión, quedando con la mano apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer…Arcobaleno. –musito sin mirarlo. –Algo muy importante.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos al notar que la voz de la niebla temblaba ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible, pero lo hacía. Repentinamente se encontró a sí mismo preocupado por el menor.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Mukuro? –insistió el pelinegro, sin moverse de donde se encontraba parado al pie de la escalera.

-…no lo sé. –admitió. –Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer tarde o temprano. –murmuro, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

-Solo recuerda que sí Spade te hace algo…Tsuna no dudara en atacarlo. –dijo, con su semblante serio. –Y sabes que no le importara el lugar en donde este.

Rokudo asintió en silencio, abriendo finalmente la puerta que lo llevo al exterior. –Me voy, Arcobaleno. –musito en un tono bajo. Reborn sonrío.

-Regresa pronto, Mukuro. –le despidió, sabiendo que la idea de estar cerca de Tsuna en un momento así, lo había tranquilizado en sobremanera.

Y ciertamente no estaba tan equivocado, la sola idea de que el castaño estuviese en algún sitio del edificio al que se dirigía, era lo suficientemente tranquilizador como para calmar sus nervios. Nervios que, hasta hace algunos segundos, lo tenían con el estomago revuelto.

Mukuro suspiro algo irritado con su propia actitud miedosa. Lo único que tenía que ir a hacer a ese lugar eran dos cosas. Dos simples cosas, la primera era reclamarle lo que hizo a su padre y la segunda era sacarle las razones.

Algo simple. Muy, muy simple. Claro, eso era algo que decía hasta antes de estar parado frente al majestuoso edificio, y fue entonces que le dio la razón a su jefe con esa estúpida frase. "Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho". No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de irritación, considerando la idea de largarse por donde llego y regresar mejor otro día, dentro de muchos, muchos años más.

Pero no podía hacer eso, ya estaba ahí. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su padre por lo que había hecho y, quizás, lo mejor era hacerlo temprano. Entre antes mejor, así sanaría más rápido de lo que sea que fuese a suceder.

Mukuro respiro hondamente y dio el primer paso en dirección a las puertas del edificio, observando su reflejo en el cristal. Sonrío burlándose de sí mismo e ingreso decidido a la recepción.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –interrogo un hombre pelirrojo, que caminaba con un legajo en su mano derecha. Mukuro lo miro un momento y asintió.

-Busco a Damon Spade. –respondió tranquilamente.

Gokudera G alzo una ceja con desconcierto. -¿A Daemon? –pregunto nuevamente sorprendido. –Es raro que alguien venga a buscarlo… -el mayor miro nuevamente al de cabellos índigos y le sonrió ligeramente al notar su nerviosismo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

El menor analizo a G detenidamente, sopesando la posibilidad de no decirle nada y largarse. Pero, nuevamente, se dijo que tenía que hacer las cosas como las había planeado desde el inicio.

-Rokudo Mukuro. –G lo miro de reojo y recordó que vagamente ese era el apellido de Elena antes de casarse; Elena Rokudo. No paso mucho antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta del parecido espeluznante del menor con Daemon. Sonrío.

-Bien, entonces déjame llevarte hasta él. –dijo, pasando de largo la recepción y subiendo las escaleras. Si no calculaba mal, para esas horas Daemon debía estar en su oficina.

Mukuro guardo silencio, solo siguiendo a ese hombre que le pareció horriblemente parecido a Gokudera Hayato, la agresiva tormenta. Sería bastante interesante que ellos se conocieran, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esos dos tenían un carácter similar. El menor se detuvo cuando G lo hizo, notando que había pasado por montones de pasillos que se le hicieron como un laberinto. La puerta en cuestión tenía grabado el nombre de Daemon Spade con una caligrafía perfecta. El pelirrojo toco y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa. –ordeno con voz suave, desconcertando a Daemon. –Este chico me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo. –le dijo, dejando pasar al de cabellos índigos. Daemon alzo una ceja sin entender y G se fue antes de poder preguntar nada. Miro al otro esperando una explicación.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con voz tranquila, sin despegar su vista del muchacho.

Mukuro dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente al que se suponía era su padre y, para su desgracia, ahora confirmaba que lo era. Eran bastante parecidos y la foto que su madre le envió hacia unos años coincidía perfectamente con él. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Soy Mukuro Spade…tu hijo. –sin duda esa no era la mejor forma de soltar una noticia como esa, el rostro del hombre era todo un poema y G, que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, estuvo tentando a soltar una carcajada ante el tono despreocupado que el chico utilizo.

Vaya manera la forma en que Daemon se entero de que su hijo estaba en la ciudad.

.

.

.

Cozart di Simon abrió la puerta de la oficina de Byakuran, sintiendo de inmediato el típico aroma a limón que siempre había en está. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado al encontrarlo dormido sobre el sillón, con el rostro cubierto por un libro y todos los alrededores llenos de pilas de hojas, libros y legajos. También fue capaz de distinguir a Irie Shoichi y a Spanner entre todo el desastre que había.

-Byakuran. –lo llamo con suavidad, moviéndolo un poco del hombro.

-Cinco minutos más~. –pidió girándose sobre el sillón, tirando en el proceso el libro.

-¡Nada de cinco minutos más! –grito Cozart indignado, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. El albino se acurruco más, tratando de buscar comodidad aún y con el brusco movimiento.

-No molesten… -murmuro sin despertar aún, irritando aun más al mayor.

-¿Qué no te moleste? –siseo molesto. -¡¿Qué no te moleste?! –volvió a gritar. -¡Fuiste tú el que me cito a esta hora!

Byakuran abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el grito y frunció profundamente el ceño al ver a Cozart parado frente a su _cama_, con los brazos cruzados. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se sentó en el sillón, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle al mayor que ya estaba bien despierto.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto el albino entre bostezo y bostezo, observando detenidamente al jefe de la famiglia Simon.

-Byakuran, el que me cito fuiste tú. –le recordó en un suspiro, recobrando la compostura y, por ende, su tranquilidad.

-Oh, es cierto. –sonrío de forma zorruna. –Lo siento, lo había olvidado. He estado ocupado. –se excuso, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su escritorio.

-¿Por qué la urgencia de vernos? –pregunto nuevamente Cozart, tomando asiento en donde pudo. El de ojos lavanda se acerco nuevamente.

-Esto. –le mostro un legajo visiblemente gordo, lleno de papeles. –…es lo que he estado investigando.

Cozart lo miro confundido. –Explícate, ¿quieres?, no entiendo de que va todo esto. –Byakuran se mostro inmediatamente serio.

-Hace varias semanas descubrí un extraño documento en la biblioteca que alguna vez perteneció a Vincent di Gesso. –dijo, sentándose frente al mayor. –En él venía algo sobre tratos con Estraneo y registros sobre cheques dados con una suma exuberante de dinero a su nombre.

-¿Qué tratos podría haber tenido ese hombre con la peor famiglia? –pregunto con cierto desdén, sin ser capaz de imaginarse los tratos, además del que hizo para robarse al hijo de Giotto.

-Es a lo que voy. –sonrío levemente. –Como te dije, comencé a investigar todo los movimientos hechos por los Gesso referentes a esas fechas, sobre todo los tratos con otras famiglias. –continuo usando un tono monótono de voz. –Fue entonces que encontré algo que relacionaba a Estraneo con Sawada Iemitsu y con Elena Spade.

-¿Elena? –pregunto confundido. –Elena estaba amenazada por ellos, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no podía abandonar Francia.

-Sí, lo sé. –asintió el otro. –El robo de sus dos hijos y las constantes amenazas, ¿no? –inquirió seriamente. –Y también que fue gracias a ellos que lograron secuestrar a Sawada Tsunayoshi…no, más bien, Tsunayoshi di Vongola. –se corrigió, sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula del pelirrojo. –El desaparecido nieto del noveno Vongola.

-¿…como…? –ni siquiera podía formular palabra.

-Lo peor no es eso. Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro fueron encerrados en los laboratorios de la famiglia, y fueron usados como conejillos de indias en los experimentos humanos que estaban realizando en esa época. –explico, hablando ahora con molestia. –Murieron alrededor de noventa niños y solo Nagi y Mukuro fueron capaces de huir, en el día en que Vindice los atrapo a mitad de experimento; fallido, por cierto. –se cruzo de brazos. –Esos experimentos fueron lo que provocaron que Chrome perdiera su ojo derecho y que casi muriera mientras vagaba por las calles con su hermano.

-Supe por Luce que los experimentos que realizaban eran brutales y sanguinarios. –recordó Cozart la conversación de hacía varios años atrás.

-Torturas, maltratos, muertes, dolor, sufrimiento… -musito pasándole el legajo. -…todo eso mi padre lo sabía y a pesar de eso, les proporcionaba los medios para continuar con ello.

Cozart leyó la primera hoja y alzo una ceja. -¿Por qué junto al nombre de Mukuro aparece _"positivo"_?

-No tengo idea, es algo que he estado tratando de averiguar. –señalo a Shoichi y a Spanner que aun dormían sobre las portátiles y los libros. –Por eso están ellos aquí, para agilizar más la búsqueda de información.

Cozart asintió, comprendiendo.

-También averigüe que varias de las personas que trabajan para Vincent solían ser de Estraneo y que fueron quienes ayudaron a Iemitsu a la hora de secuestrar a Tsu-chan.

-¿Sabe Tsuna lo…lo de sus nieblas? –pregunto con tristeza.

-Yo imagino que sí. –respondió seriamente. –Muku-chan le tiene mucha confianza como para haberle ocultado algo como esto, además de que eso explicaría la especial atención que Tsu-chan tiene para con ellos.

Cozart miro nuevamente el legajo. -¿Crees que pueda llevármelo? –pregunto.

-Sí, eso es solo una copia de seis que hice. –sonrío. –Otra la envíe a Vindice para alertarlos sobre la existencia de más miembros de Estraneo.

El pelirrojo asintió, levantándose de la silla. –Iré a hablar con Luce ahora mismo. –lo miro un momento. –Y tu ten cuidado, esto me está dando mala espina.

Byakuran lo observo salir, recargándose completamente en la silla. –A mí también. –susurro por lo bajo, observando el desorden del lugar.

-Creo que fue buena idea esconder una de las copias en la mansión Vongola. –comento Spanner, con su usual rostro inexpresivo. –Y la original en la mansión Varia.

El albino miro al rubio y sonrío ligeramente. –Mejor idea fue enviárselo a Vindice, felicidades. –le palmeo el hombro.

-…gracias. –

-Estraneo planea ayudar a Vincent en sus planes, utilizando como objeto principal las llamas del imbécil de Iemitsu. Pero a pesar de saber eso, aun hay cosas que no entiendo. –resoplo Byakuran, observando el techo.

Spanner alzo una ceja. -¿El qué? –pregunto.

-¿Qué sacan ellos de ayudar a mi padre?, ¿Qué obtienen de ello? –Byakuran miro al rubio. –Y además de todo, ¿Qué se supone que quiere lograr Vincent con las llamas del cielo?

-Eso solo lo sabremos cuando logremos decodificar los documentos de su portátil. –hablo Shoichi, tallándose los ojos con pereza. –Y algo me dice que no nos gustara en absoluto.

.

.

.

Daemon Spade se removió algo incomodo en su asiento, mirando con fijeza el rostro de su hijo. ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido de distinto color?, se pregunto Daemon con sorpresa, sin dejar de observar a Mukuro; quien simplemente se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de forma tranquila.

-¿Cómo están tu madre y tu hermana? –pregunto Spade tras un largo rato de silencio, algo emocionado por obtener noticias de su hija y de su esposa. Mukuro alzo una ceja ante la ridícula pregunta recién hecha.

-¿Y cómo demonios quieres que sepa cómo esta mi madre? –pregunto irritado. –Hace años que no se de ella. –musito con veneno, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su padre, quien se encontraba bastante sorprendido por la agresiva respuesta.

Y es que Mukuro no podía, ni quería, disimular su desagrado y su resentimiento en contra del mayor. Sus ojos reflejaban la ira contenida, su voz era palpablemente venenosa y su postura tensa completaba el cuadro que en aquel momento representaba. Sin duda era la visión que más había temido su hermana.

-…no estoy aquí para hablar de mi madre, Daemon Spade. –musito serio, tratando de controlar su voz. –Estoy aquí porque quiero que me digas las razones por las cuales nos abandonaste con Estraneo, _padre_. –lo ultimo salió como una burla ácida, mientras que el hombre parpadeaba sin entender.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mukuro? –pregunto finalmente, levantándose de su silla giratoria.

Ah, y además de todo se hacía el desentendido. El de cabellos índigos negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No pensé que fueras tan sinvergüenza. –gruño. -¡No, espera!, si lo pensé. –sonrío enojado.

Daemon se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar hasta su hijo, mirando los profundos ojos que poseía, bañados en rencor, dolor, furia, tristeza y…sufrimiento.

Ciertamente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía, por alguna razón, que el estado de Mukuro era culpa suya; pero aun no lograba entender el porqué. Siempre pensó que la vez que se reencontrara con su familia sería un momento feliz, alegre, lleno de sonrisas; no uno que parecía estar rodeado de sentimientos negativos que no era capaz de comprender.

-¿Esta…esta tu hermana bien? –pregunto dudoso, tratando de evadir el tema por el cual creía su hijo estaba así; su madre.

Daemon se sorprendió cuando Rokudo emitió una risa amarga, una carcajada vacía; antes de mirarlo nuevamente con esos ojos acusadores.

-¡No gracias a ti! –grito furioso. -¡Por tu culpa casi morimos en ese mugroso laboratorio!, ¡Por tu culpa Nagi perdió su ojo!, ¡Por tu culpa ella no pudo vivir una infancia normal! –estaba perdiendo los estribos, y lo sabía muy bien. Pero no le importaba.

Lo único que quería era gritarle a la cara cuanto lo odiaba, todo el daño que había logrado hacerles a él y a su hermana, inclusive a su madre. Nada estaba bien con él, sentía que algo se estaba rompiendo en su interior, ese algo que Tsuna había estado reconstruyendo poco a poco conforme los años pasaban; algo que en menos de un día estaba quebrado de nuevo.

Por su parte Daemon no sabía que decir. Tenía el impulso de querer abrazar a su hijo, a ese chico que parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse ante los sentimientos negativos que albergaba en su interior. Pero también había algo que le decía que eso no era buena idea, después de todo, él lo culpaba de todo lo que le había sucedido. Pero más le llamaba la atención la mención del nombre de una famiglia de la mafia.

-¿Estraneo? –fue la inteligente respuesta que pudo dar, notando demasiado tarde que aquello se había deslizado de sus labios. Algo que debió quedarse solo como un pensamiento fugaz en su mente.

Mukuro alzo la vista nuevamente. ¿Eso era lo único que podía decirle?, ¡¿Lo único?!

-Mukuro…yo no…yo no se dé que me estás hablando. –trato de tranquilizarle. Pero solo logro que el entrecerrara los ojos con furia.

-Ahora resulta que no sabes. –susurro en un tono que Spade no supo como clasificar. –Pase toda mi infancia encerrado en una jaula, como si fuera un animal, mi hermana… ¡¿Y ahora resulta que no sabes nada?! –poco a poco estaba llegando a su límite, uno que tenía muchos años tratando de evitar. Pero ya no podía pensar bien como para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué has dicho? –no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien. ¿Había dicho jaula?

-¡No te hagas el desentendido! –grito, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a descender por sus blancas mejillas, sin ninguna clase de control. ¡Je! Qué ironía, estaba desesperado. -¡Mi hermana estuvo a punto de morir en las calles, siendo ignorada y repudiada por todos, tratándonos como monstros!

Los gritos ya eran audibles hasta el pasillo, alertando a Tsunayoshi, Giotto y Asari, que caminaban en busca de G y Daemon para ir a cenar. Pero las risas del pequeño castaño cesaron al escuchar la voz de su guardián envuelta por el llanto y la desesperación.

-¿Qué está pasando, G? –pregunto Giotto al pelirrojo, que se encontraba recargado en la pared fuera de la oficina de Spade.

Tsuna, ignorando a su jefe, se detuvo frente a la puerta con el ceño profundamente fruncido. La voz de Mukuro lo alerto en sobremanera y sabía que debía intervenir ya.

-El hijo de Daemon está allí dentro, discutiendo con él. –explico G con el ceño fruncido, observando al décimo Vongola que ya tenía la mano en el picaporte. -¿A dónde vas, chico?

Tsuna les ignoro e ingreso tras escuchar a Daemon gritándole a Mukuro sabrá Dios que. Giotto lo siguió tratando de detenerlo y Asari para saber que sucedía.

-Tranquilízate. –la voz del chico lleno los oídos de Rokudo, quien aun lloraba de forma desconsolada. -¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto en un tono serio.

-E-eso no te concierne, Tsunayoshi-kun. –respondió Daemon aun en estado de shock. Tsuna lo miro seriamente.

-La pregunta no era para usted, Daemon-san. –dijo el menor cortante. –Se lo estaba preguntando a Mukuro… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto nuevamente, está vez observando al peli índigo.

-Tenía que enfrentarlo, Tsuna. –susurro, limpiándose las lagrimas que aún salían abundantes. –Tenía que hacerlo…lo siento…

El castaño dio un ligero suspiro, acercando su mano a la de su guardián con suma delicadeza.

-Está bien, no estoy enfadado…al menos no contigo. –mascullo tranquilamente, aunque Giotto y los demás enseguida notaron el ligero tinte de furia que cubría su voz. -¿Qué le hizo, Daemon-san? –cuestiono sin apartar su mirada de él.

-Y-yo no… -trato de explicarse. Dios, estaba tartamudeando frente a un niño incluso menor que su propio hijo. Trato de calmarse.

-Mukuro, espérame afuera. –ordeno Sawada, soltando su mano lentamente. El mencionado solamente asintió, caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista del menor. –Bien, solo diré esto una vez y espero me escuchen. –sus ojos adquirieron ese tono naranja que lo hacía ver peligroso y autoritario, una mirada que logro atemorizar inclusive a Asari. -Aléjense de Mukuro…suficiente daño ha tenido que soportar como para agregarle algo más.

-¡Es mi hijo! –replico Spade furioso con Tsunayoshi por la petición de este, quien simplemente afilo aun más su mirada.

-Escúchame bien, Daemon Spade. –siseo furioso. –A mi no me importa quien sea, ni qué relación tengan, yo no tendré piedad con quien haga daño a mi famiglia. ¿Entendieron?, _no_ me importa. –recalco sin dar tiempo a objeciones.

-N-nadie intento eso, Tsuna. –trato de razonar Giotto, acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el menor se alejara lentamente de ellos.

-Lo hiciste llorar, lo lastimaste. –gruño mirando al culpable. –Y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar. –dijo, antes de abandonar la oficina.

Fuera se encontró con Mukuro tratando de parar de llorar, limpiándose las lágrimas con su camiseta negra. Se acerco con paso lento y lo rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos.

-No dejare que nadie te lastime, Mukuro. –susurro para tranquilizarlo. –Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Tras estas palabras, el mayor solo pudo sonreír un poco, envolviendo con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su jefe. Ya no necesitaba nada más, todo lo que quería saber había sido contestado. Ahora ya podía seguir con lo que siempre había disfrutado hacer, permanecer al lado de Tsunayoshi y proteger a la famiglia que lo acepto aun con su pasado. Sí, realmente estaba un poco más aliviado, a pesar de que lo que encontró no fue precisamente lindo.

-…regresemos a casa, Tsunayoshi-kun. –musito separándose del castaño, quien le sonrío ampliamente en respuesta.

-¡Sí! –

.

.

.

Reborn se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a la niebla acompañado del pequeño cielo Vongola, quien le sonreía alegremente sin soltar su mano. Ciertamente no esperaba que Tsuna se diera cuenta de la visita del otro a su padre, pero tal parecía que las cosas no habían salido como las imagino en un principio.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto el pelinegro con cierto recelo, notando enseguida los ojos un poco hinchados de Rokudo.

-Kufufufu~, que curioso eres, Arcobaleno. –río suavemente, pero sin esa típica burla impregnada en ella. –Digamos que fue… ¿productivo? –los miro a ambos y sonrío un poco. –Sí, eso. –asintió para sí mismo, soltando la mano de su jefe y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para buscar a su hermana.

Reborn lo vio subir torpemente, bastante seguro de que algo había pasado. El hombre de fedora dirigió su mirada para observar a su alumno-hijo, y alzo una ceja a la espera de que comenzara a hablar. Tsuna suspiro derrotado.

-Reborn, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? –pregunto mirándolo fijamente. El hombre asintió silencioso. -¿Podrías ir mañana a decirle a Giotto-san que ya no trabajare para él? –

-Por supuesto. –respondió sin entender el repentino cambio. –Pero, ¿de qué viene esa petición, Dame-Tsuna?

-Daemon Spade hizo llorar a Mukuro. –respondió con simpleza, pero solo con eso, Reborn fue capaz de entender cuan furioso estaba el chico.

-Ah, será idiota. –suspiro, caminando a un lado del Vongola. –Así que realmente le fue mal, ¿eh?

Tsuna asintió en silencio con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al cómodo sofá que actualmente ocupaba su tormenta.

-¿Pasa algo, Décimo? –pregunto el peli plata al notar el semblante cansado del chico. Tsuna suspiro, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

-Mukuro fue a ver a su padre. –respondió pesadamente, observando la figura de Reborn sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a ellos. –Y le fue realmente mal.

Gokudera no pudo evitar molestarse ante lo dicho. Era cierto que Rokudo Mukuro no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero seguía considerándolo un hermano, era una persona especial en la vida de todos los guardianes. Así que el simple hecho de saber que estaba triste lo enfurecía. Y mucho.

-No se para que fue a verle. –mascullo por lo bajo. –Sí ya sabía que no iba a sacar nada bueno de hacerlo…

-Pero era necesario. –interrumpió Reborn. –Era necesario para que pudiera seguir adelante y olvidar su pasado.

Hayato suspiro, llevando de forma inconsciente sus manos a la suave cabellera castaña.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Reborn-san. –dijo sin mirarlo. –Solo espero que esa piña no se deje caer solo por esto.

-No lo hará. –aseguro Tsuna sonriendo. –Él no se dejara caer, él va a estar bien, porque nosotros tampoco lo dejaremos.

Reborn sonrío. –Dame-Tsuna dice cosas muy interesantes de vez en cuando.

-¡Reborn! –se quejo el otro al escuchar el apodo, levantándose de golpe para encararlo; iniciando una discusión que sabía de antemano no ganaría.

.

.

.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Lal Mirch no era capaz de salir de su sorpresa inicial, observando con estupor a Xanxus di Vongola, quien jugaba con la fina copa llena de vino entre sus largos dedos. El hombre chasqueo la lengua malhumorado y se sentó aun más derecho en la silla de su oficina privada.

-¿Parece que bromeo, Lal? –interrogo irritado, tratando de no sonar tan grosero con la persona que sabía podía volarle los sesos antes de siquiera reaccionar. La peli azul suspiro bruscamente, dejando salir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Debes comprender que esto que me has dicho es…es inesperado. –resoplo molesta. –Yo no sabía que Tsunayoshi fuese realmente hijo de Giotto, pero eso también explicaría el comportamiento tan ajeno de Iemitsu para con él. –razono la mujer, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-De todas formas, el viejo no quiere que Iemitsu sepa que nosotros lo averiguamos. –prosiguió el líder de Varia, observando intensamente a Lal. –…así que, aquí no has oído nada, ¿entiendes?

La Arcobaleno suspiro algo irritada. Le molestaba que Xanxus la tratara como a una imbécil, pero a las personas como él era mejor hacer oídos sordos, o realmente un día terminaría con esa actitud suya. Y no precisamente de forma benevolente.

-Ya, entiendo. –contesto finalmente, escuchando como la puerta se abría tras ellos.

-¡VOOIII, estúpido jefe! –Squalo ingreso a la oficina berreando contra Belphegor y Lussuria, quienes ingresaron tras él riendo disimuladamente.

-Los boletos de avión ya están listos. –sonrío Luss, quien se abrazo a Bel. –Dentro de poco tiempo estaremos en Namimori Japón. ¡Ya casi podre ver a Tsu-chan!

Lal miro de reojo la sonrisa de Xanxus, sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno a las personas que estaban tratando de lastimar al décimo. La mujer suspiro nuevamente. Un viaje con ellos no podría acabar nada bien, ¿verdad?

-Fon también acaba de llegar. –aviso Squalo más calmado, esquivando a tiempo la copa de cristal. -¡VOOII!, ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, estúpido jefe? –pregunto furioso.

Xanxus simplemente bufo al ver su intento de ataque frustrado por los buenos reflejos de su mano derecha, persona que le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Que sea menos, basura. –gruño, levantándose de la silla. –Y muévanse, necesitamos llegar pronto a Namimori. No puedo dejar más tiempo solo a Yoshi. –

Tras decir aquello, el líder de Varia desapareció de la, ahora, bulliciosa oficina; lugar del cual también salió Lal Mirch.

Porque bueno, no estaba del todo dispuesta a seguir escuchando las incoherencias que gritaba la lluvia de Varia, ni mucho menos a ser el blanco de los cuchillos de Belphegor. Mejor salir de ahí con su paciencia, y cuerpo, intactos. Ya luego se vengaría de aquel grupo de asesinos.

-Pareces malhumorada, Lal. –Fon sonreía tranquilamente, sentado en la sala en compañía de Viper, y tomando su característica taza de té; con I-pin sentada a su lado medio dormida. La peli azul gruño por lo bajo, antes de sentarse junto a la niebla.

-¿El jefe te lo dijo? –pregunto Mammon seria, dejando la taza con el liquido sobre la pequeña mesita de centro. Lal asintió con la cabeza. –Je, no pensé que lo haría.

-Bueno, tampoco pensé que Nono me diría a mí. –Fon se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír nuevamente. –Pero ya sabes, las personas son extrañas por el simple hecho de guardar un secreto. –

-Vaya secreto. –mascullo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora hay que tener más cuidado, Iemitsu seguro que querrá matar a Tsuna antes que decirle a Giotto que su hijo está vivo.

-…o a Nana. –agrego Mammon, soltando un ligero suspiro. –Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe en donde demonios se metió Verde ahora?

Fon y Lal negaron con la cabeza, aunque estaban bastante seguros de que el científico se encontraba bien. Después de todo él siempre estaba por ahí haciendo extraños experimentos, en los lugares más insospechados.

Mammon se limito a suspirar nuevamente. Últimamente lo hacía con muchísima frecuencia. Con más de lo que debería.

.

.

.

-¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo? –Hibari Kyouya estaba sorprendido por el dato que Tsuna le había dado, mientras el menor se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces.

-…sí… –

Llana respuesta le había dado, al mismo tiempo que el castaño se acomodaba mejor en la cama del pelinegro. No estaba de humor como para dormir solo, y de verdad le apetecía dormir junto a su amor platónico. Claro, si se le podía llamar así.

No pudo evitar sonreír, dándole la espalda a Hibari y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada; lo último que quería es que él lo viera sonriendo de una forma tan patética. Ni siquiera podía decir que eso fuese realmente una.

-Supongo que haces bien, omnívoro. -¿Qué más se suponía que debía decirle?, el no era bueno a la hora de hablar y tampoco le gustaba ser hipócrita. Ciertamente jamás le gusto la idea de que _su_ Tsuna estuviera trabajando toda la tarde, y poder verlo solo unas cuantas horas al día.

Así que esa situación lo beneficiaba de algún modo.

-…no lo sé. No me gusta la idea de alejarme de Giotto-san. –confeso avergonzado, apretando la colcha morada entre sus temblorosas manos. –No. Eso no me gusta, pero debo hacerlo. Tarde o temprano debo hacerlo.

Kyouya alzo una ceja confundido. -¿Te gusta…ese hombre? –pregunto sin querer hacerlo realmente, pero debía hacerlo ¿no?, su deber era proteger a su cielo y eso era parte de su trabajo, ¿verdad?

Hibari escucho a Tsuna reír un poco, al mismo tiempo que este se daba la vuelta para observarlo mejor.

-No de la manera que me estas insinuando, Kyouya. –río nuevamente. -…quizás en un cariño parecido al que le tengo a Reborn…ya sabes, de padre. –le aclaro divertido.

-Hmm –sí, fantástica respuesta.

Tsuna cerró los ojos. –Pero Mukuro tiene razón, tarde o temprano tendré que alejarme de él, la guerra no tiene porque involucrarlo y yo pronto tendré que regresar a Italia para hablar con Byakuran y planear la estrategia. –musito comenzando a sentirse cansado. -…y ya no podre verlo…a él…a quien comenzaba a ver como a mi padre… -dijo, hasta finalmente caer rendido por el sueño.

Hibari lo observo, acariciando el contorno de su fina cara. Bien, él realmente no iba a dejar que Tsunayoshi sufriera, ya encontraría el modo de hacer que olvidase a esas personas y que siguiera con sus sueños. También ayudaría a la estúpida niebla, quien seguramente estaría encantado de una pequeña pelea de práctica diaria.

Sí. El protegería a Tsunayoshi de lejos, a él y a la famiglia que tanto amaba. Aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir, jamás admitiría que lo cuidaría. Como tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que comenzaba a sentir algo más por su hermoso jefe.

Lo miro una vez más y sus dedeos se deslizaron hasta sus rosados labios, acariciándolos con cuidado y delicadeza. Se inclino un poco y deposito un fugaz beso, antes de apagar la luz. Jamás diría que Tsunayoshi le pertenencia.

Por lo menos no ahora.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

Bien, bien. Sé que me he tardado más de una eternidad en subir capitulo y realmente me siento apenada de ello. Pero la razón de mi súper, híper, ultra tardanza; es culpa de mi computadora. ¡Y es que estuvo más de un mes en reparación!

Así que realmente lamento la tardanza. Otra de las razones, es que este cap ya estaba listo, pero por un pequeño accidente…se borro…así que tuve que iniciarlo desde el principio y el resto es historia.

Pero bueno. ¡Gracias a todas/os, por leer!, quiero agradecer especialmente a:

_**kurolovers: **__¡Gracias!, sí, a partir de aquí muchas cosas irán descubriéndose, sobre todo lo referente a Giotto y Alaude. Sí, es que Lambo es muy lindo, siempre me ha parecido que quiere a Tsuna de una manera así. ¡Espero te haya gustado el, realmente lamento la demora!, te mando un gran abrazo y muchísima inspiración para tu fic. _

_**Gattina nero: **__Estoy pensando en poner a un Tsuna muy enojado pronto, sería muy bueno (:, espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy. _

_**tsuri182718: **__¡Espero que te haya agradado el capi, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo un poco más largo!_

_**SakuRiMo0n: **__Espero que te haya gustado la entrada de Mukuro, también puse sobre su pasado. Quizás es uno de los más trágicos. En fin, realmente lamento haber tardado tanto, y espero te haya gustado el cap._

_**animejuane: **__Hii, lamento mucho, mucho, la tardanza. Esperaba poder subir el capitulo desde hace un mes, pero la falta de mi compu lo hizo imposible. ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia, me hace muy feliz!, ¡Gracias por comentar, un gran abrazo!_

Y a todos los demás lectores/as, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Y como siempre, (y en esta ocasión más), he aquí el adelanto del próximo capítulo, como agradecimiento y disculpa por la tardanza.

.

.

.

_Capítulo 9: Recuerdos_

_Un peso extra hizo que la cama se hundiera un poco, provocando que el rubio se medio sentara por la sorpresa. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi se había olvidado de lo demás. Se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Alaude. El rubio cenizo lo había llevado a su casa y Giotto lo había invitado a cenar. Casi había olvidado que un descuido suyo hizo que el plato de espaguetis terminara en su ropa y cabello. Sonrío algo divertido al recordar su apariencia luego del incidente. _

_Alaude inmediatamente supo de que venía esa sonrisita, suspiro un poco irritado. Después de todo, la culpa había sido de la torpeza innata de Giotto. El rubio cenizo lo miro intensamente, provocando que el otro se sonrojara un poco. ¡Dios!, que no era un adolescente para sentir su corazón tan acelerado._

_-…dime porque, Giotto. –él jamás se lo había preguntado, siempre creyó que así estaría bien. Pero nada estaba bien. Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo._

_Giotto alzo una ceja y lo miro confundido, Alaude también lo miraba; sentado en la orilla de la cama, con el cabello húmedo y la camisa medio abierta. Giotto se mordió el labio inferior ante la sugerente apariencia que Alaude le mostraba._

_Desvió la mirada. -¿Decirte él qué? –pregunto luego de algunos momentos. _

_Alaude frunció el ceño y se acerco más a su jefe, tomando su mentón entre sus dedos y obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. Azul mar y azul hielo se encontraron inmediatamente. Giotto trago saliva._

_-¿Por qué te casaste con Nana? –pregunto sin soltarlo, sorprendiendo al otro. –Yo te amaba. –Alaude con cada palabra se acercaba más. -…no…yo aun te amo. –se corrigió. _

_Bueno, bueno. Honestamente no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ciertamente él también amaba a Alaude, siempre lo había amado y ese amor aun permanecía. _

_-¿Por qué? –insistió. _

_-…yo creí que tu ya no me amabas. –musito despacio. –Cuando te fuiste a Francia con Serina, todo el mundo me lo dijo y yo…termine creyéndolo. –susurro, bajando la cabeza. Alaude se sorprendió…_

.

.

.

¡Bien, eso es todo por ahora!

Espero estén todos bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Ciao, ciao (:


	10. Chapter 9: Recuerdos

Capítulo 9

Recuerdos

.

.

.

Sasagawa Ryohei se despertó con un sobresalto, sintiendo el desbocado palpitar de su corazón y las lágrimas traicioneras bajando a mares por sus bronceadas mejillas. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a la lamparita que tenía sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama, tirando de la cadena para encenderla. Lo primero que vio con claridad fue, sin duda, la fotografía que tenía en ese mismo sitio, en donde aparecía su hermana menor junto a su jefe; en un día de soleado abril hace varios años.

-…Kyoko. –susurro con voz trémula, acariciando la superficie con la misma delicadeza que si fuese una rosa. Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, al ver la sonrisa infantil de la, en ese entonces, pequeña niña de once años; abrazando efusivamente a Tsunayoshi. Ambos parecían tan contentos, tan despreocupados…ambos eran la viva imagen de la alegría infantil.

Alegría que duro poco tiempo.

Ryohei tomo entre sus manos la última fotografía que tenía de su hermana y la observo detenidamente. Ella con sus cortos cabellos anaranjados, sus grandes y expresivos ojos mieles, su sonrisa inocente y su menudo cuerpo. Recordaba vagamente que ese día llevaba puesto un vestido celeste, con el último regalo que alcanzo a comprarle. Un bonito collar de media luna, hecho con oro blanco. Todos estaban festejando su salida del hospital, luego de haber estado internada unos meses por pulmonía.

Tras dar un largo suspiro, el albino deposito en su sitio la fotografía y se levanto de la cama, echando a un lado las mantas y una almohada que había estado abrazando con exagerada fuerza contra su pecho.

Con desgane se dirigió al armario y saco su usual ropa deportiva, sin observarla demasiado. Se cambio rápidamente y salió de la alcoba, dejando ahí dentro todo sentimiento negativo que estuvo soñando durante la noche, y todas las lágrimas que derramaba sin parar.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y suspiro aliviado al ver su objetivo cumplido, no despertar a nadie. Sobre todo tenía pendiente con Mukuro, seguía bastante preocupado por él desde la noche anterior, que fue cuando Tsuna les dijo parcialmente lo que había ocurrido con su padre. Sentía bastante lo que le había ocurrido.

-…buenos días, Ryohei-nii. –la suave voz de Takeshi casi lo hizo gritar del susto, girándose lo suficiente para verlo parado detrás de sí, cambiado también con sus ropas deportivas azules y blancas. –Uh, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto extrañado de verlo empalidecer de ese modo.

Ryohei negó con la cabeza. -¡Estoy bien al extre...! –la mano del pelinegro acallo su grito a tiempo, llevándose la mano libre a los labios en señal de silencio.

-Shh, Kyouya sigue dormido, y es seguro que este más alerta que siempre, anoche Tsuna se quedo a dormir con él. –le recordó hablando bajo, apartando su mano lentamente de la boca del mayor.

Ryohei asintió con la cabeza, suspirando agradecido de que Yamamoto fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que soltara sus gritos, y que estos les provocasen ser mordidos hasta la muerte por la nube, y seguramente también por Reborn.

-Es mejor irnos, en el camino puedes gritar lo que quieras. –le sonrío Takeshi, adelantándose a la puerta principal de la mansión. Ryohei se limito a reír un poco y a seguir de cerca a su compañero de carreras matutinas.

Ambos se alejaron tranquilamente de su hogar, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Ryohei porque iba pensando en Kyoko y Takeshi porque estaba pensando en su padre biológico.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –la voz del albino llamo su atención. –Me gustaría encontrar a mi tío. –Ryohei miro el cielo aun oscurecido, sin dejar de caminar. –Tendría muchas cosas que contarle, tendría que simplificarle toda mi vida en unas cuantas horas. –

Takeshi miro lo que el miraba, sonriendo ligeramente. -…sí, es extraño pensar que tantos años pueden resumirse en pocas horas. –suspiro. –Y me entristece pensar en lo que mi padre este sufriendo por no haberlos pasado conmigo…

Ryohei lo miro un momento. -¿Tsuyoshi-san te hablo alguna vez de él? –pregunto curioso, deteniéndose en el parque cercano a su casa.

-Sí, infinidad de veces. –Takeshi se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que había por ahí. –Siempre me dijo que era un hombre noble y de gran corazón, amable y valiente. Me contaba que le gustaban las espadas y la música, que era un gran espadachín.

-…como tú. –señalo Ryohei.

Takeshi se río entre dientes. –Aun estoy lejos de ser llamado bueno. –se encogió de hombros. –Aun no soy tan bueno como Squalo-nii, mucho menos como mi padre.

-Kyoko solía decir lo contrario. –comento fugazmente, notando enseguida como Yamamoto se tensionaba al escuchar ese nombre. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundido.

-N-nada. –logro decir tras unos segundos. –Lo que pasa es que hacía mucho que no hablabas de ella, antes no soportabas siquiera escuchar mencionar su nombre.

Ryohei lo miro fijamente. –Lo sé. –sus labios se apretaron fuertemente. -…pero Reborn tiene razón, el hecho de que deje de hablar de ella no cambia el hecho de que este muerta. –sonrío tristemente. –Y en todo caso, quien más debió haber sufrido fue Tsuna. –el albino desvió la mirada. –Después de todo, Kyoko murió en sus brazos…

Takeshi sintió que los ojos le picaron ante el recuerdo de Tsunayoshi desesperado, llorando desconsoladamente con el cuerpo inerte de la menor de los Sasagawa entre sus brazos, rogándole que abriera los ojos. Pidiéndoles a todos que hicieran algo, pidiéndole a ella que no muriera. Ese era, quizás, uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía grabados a fuego en su mente. Uno que nadie olvidaría nunca.

-…mucho tiempo Tsuna se sintió culpable por lo que le ocurrió. –susurro el pelinegro, mirando el suelo. –Tardo mucho en superarlo…y creo que, aun no lo ha superado por completo.

Ryohei negó con la cabeza. –Siempre he sabido que no fue culpa suya, nunca olvidare que trato por todos los medios de salvarla, de evitar que muriera…pero era inútil. –el chico se recargo completamente en la banca. –Kyoko estaba muy débil luego de tanto tiempo en el hospital, además de que siempre tuvo problemas graves de salud. Jamás tuvo un cuerpo fuerte.

-Era muy buena y noble. –murmuro Yamamoto. –Y amaba a Tsuna como nadie. Estaba muy enamorada de él, a pesar de que a esa edad ella no sabía muy bien lo que era el amor.

-Estoy muy agradecido con Tsuna, gracias a él mi hermana paso sus últimos días muy feliz. –

Takeshi no lo miro después de eso, ambos limitándose en acompañarse mutuamente. El dolor que sentía Ryohei al hablar de su hermana, cuya muerte marco su vida de forma permanente, no era equiparable a nada; pero estaba bastante consciente de que olvidarla y dejar que los demás no la recordasen, era aun peor. Eso sería dejarla morir definitivamente, a ella, a la única persona por la cual vivió.

-¿…tú…tú también sientes esa opresión en el pecho cuando hablas de Tsuyoshi-san, Takeshi? ¿Cuándo lo recuerdas? –pregunto de pronto, mirándolo. El aludido alzo la vista.

-Sí. –respondió simplemente. –Es tan horrible que no me deja respirar, que me hace querer llorar…pero ¿sabes? Es peor si no lo recuerdo, si no pienso en él. Eso es como si jamás hubiese existido y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Ryohei le sonrío. –Supongo que tienes razón. –el albino se levanto de la banca y se estiro cual gato perezoso. –Es mejor comenzar a correr, si llegamos tarde al desayuno, Reborn no nos dejara comer nada hasta la tarde. –dicho esto, el chico se largo a correr lo que le quedaba hasta las siete y media de la mañana.

Takeshi asintió, suspirando un poco, para luego seguir al sol de Vongola, corriendo rítmicamente, sin dejar nunca de pensar en Tsuyoshi, Kyoko y su verdadero padre.

.

.

.

Giotto di Vongola observo fijamente a Reborn, buscando algún indicio de que lo que le estuviera diciendo fuese una más de sus bromas, una de esas que tanto le gustaban al pelinegro gastarles. Pero su semblante era serio, casi podría decir que el hombre estaba molesto. No. Más que molesto, furioso.

-Si no lo captas, pues te lo repito: Tsuna ya no quiere trabajar para ti, Giotto. –dijo seriamente, con su sombrero fedora cubriéndole los ojos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? –esta vez fue el turno de Daemon Spade de levantarse de la silla que ocupaba a un lado del Arcobaleno. –Él estaba muy bien…

Reborn lo miro con sus profundos e ilegibles ojos negro ónix, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Tsuna jamás trabajaría junto a la persona que lastimo a uno de los suyos, Spade. –aclaro severamente. –Y puedo asegurar que te lo dijo ¿o no?

Daemon se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, recordando los sucesos ocurridos del día anterior en su oficina; a Mukuro llorando, a Tsuna amenazándolo, a Giotto y Asari preguntando lo ocurrido. Ciertamente lo último que él pensó que le ocurriría en un día normal de trabajo, fue lo que termino sucediendo. Y de la peor manera posible.

-Reborn, no habrás tenido tu algo que ver con la decisión de Tsuna ¿verdad? –inquirió G, quien se encontraba parado detrás de Giotto junto a Alaude. El pelinegro sonrío mordazmente.

-¿Acaso creen que Tsuna es idiota, o qué? –pregunto finalmente. –Cierto que es torpe y algo Dame, pero tiene la libertad de elegir y créanme que es bastante inteligente al hacerlo. –musito con clara molestia. –Y puede llegar a ser muy severo.

-Así que en resumidas cuentas, todo esto es culpa de Daemon Spade. –aseguro Alaude, mirándolo mortalmente. –Tus niveles de estupidez acaban de superar la media, Spade.

El hombre prefirió ignorar el comentario y guardárselo para más delante, ya después tendría tiempo y ganas de responderle a todo lo que le dijera. Con un extra incluido.

-No estoy de acuerdo. –interrumpió Giotto de pronto, dando un golpe con las manos a la superficie del escritorio. Reborn alzo una ceja.

-Tsuna simplemente me dijo lo que quería, y yo solamente cumplo las peticiones de _mi hijo_. –una sonrisa traviesa se estiro en sus labios. –Ah, quien además está próximo a ser mi jefe.

Giotto apretó las manos, sintiendo perfectamente el dolor que le causaron sus uñas al clavarse en su blanquecina piel.

-Además, él tendrá que regresar a Italia para liderar a Vongola y sus aliados en la guerra contra Vincent. –prosiguió. –Y no quiere que se involucren.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que ese niño ira a la guerra, y que no volveremos a saber de él? –Lampo se unió a la conversación que mantenían su propio jefe y el Arcobaleno del sol. Reborn asintió.

-Es mejor así. –decreto seriamente. –Sí sigue con ustedes, solo le dolerá más.

Tras decir aquello, Reborn abandono la oficina sin dar más explicaciones. Quizás la forma en que habían ocurrido las cosas no era la mejor, pero en cierto modo le beneficiaba lo que había pasado. En primera instancia él no quería que Tsunayoshi estuviese con Giotto, y en cierto modo ese objetivo estaba cumplido. A pesar de que lo sucedido hubiese sido imprevisto.

.

.

.

Rokudo Mukuro observo detenidamente a su jefe, quien iba de aquí para allá revisando las ollas que contenían el desayuno de ese día. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y agiles, haciendo más de una cosa al mismo tiempo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun. –lo llamo con suavidad, provocando que el castaño se girase a verlo con atención. -…serías un buen esposo. –el comentario enrojeció al pequeño.

-¡M-Mukuro! –lo regaño, dándole la espalada nuevamente. –No sé qué te hace pensar que me voy a casar. –refunfuño enrojecido. Sin mirarlo. –La persona de la que me enamore es un imposible para mí…

El peli índigo se levanto de la silla, caminando hasta quedar tras Tsuna y lo envolvió con sus brazos protectoramente, dejando su barbilla descansar sobre el hombro del pequeño cielo. Su mejilla choco contra la cálida del más bajo y el aliento con aroma a fruta de la niebla erizo la piel de Sawada.

-¿Q-que se supone q-que ha-haces, M-Mukuro? –tartamudeo entre sorprendido y nervioso. Rokudo sonrío maliciosamente, escuchando claramente el sonido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse.

-Nada, solamente te demuestro cuanto te quiero, _mi _Tsunayoshi-kun. –tras decirle aquello, Mukuro le beso la mejilla y se alejo. Tras él escucho un bufido y luego pasos alejándose. Sonrío aun más. –Vaya, es bastante tímido ¿eh? –susurro divertido, tomando asiento en donde estuviese minutos atrás sentado.

Aunque bueno, Mukuro tampoco negaría que estaba siendo _casi_ completamente sincero al decirle que lo quería, y el abrazo había sido con toda la buena intención. Por lo que la niebla podía concluir que sus acciones eran una mezcla de juego y burla contra Hibari Kyouya, y una sincera muestra de aprecio para su cielo.

Frente a él pudo apreciar a Tsunayoshi haciendo un ligero mohín. –El "mi" era completamente innecesario, Mukuro. –replico aun sonrojado. El volvió a sonreír.

-Calla, que estuve tentado en decirte mi cielo. –la expresión que puso su jefe en ese instante lo hizo reír a carcajadas, haciéndolo olvidar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior con su padre. –Kufufufu, no deberías descuidar la estufa, _mi cielo_, que se te quema la comida. –señalo en cuanto vio que el chico se acercaba a él con peligrosas intenciones.

-¡Te aprovechas de que estoy ocupado, Mukuro! –grito él de forma cómica, regresando sobre sus pasos para evitar un incendio.

Pero los comentarios de la niebla siguieron, entrando en otro tema que desencajo por completo al chico, divirtiendo aun más al mayor en cuanto este comenzó a gritarle que estaba alucinando cosas que jamás ocurrirían. Que ni se iba a casar, ni mucho menos a ser padre-_madre_ soltero. A pesar de que Mukuro insistía en que sería divertido, mientras reía.

Minutos después Gokudera Hayato ingresaba, algo confundido de escuchar a su hermano gritando de esa forma. Y la escena con la que se encontró fue bastante extraña como para pasarla por alto: Tsuna lanzándole los vasos de plástico a un burlón Mukuro, que los esquivaba riéndose; para luego recordarle al castaño que el desayuno seguía haciéndose en la lumbre de la estufa y que si no lo revisaba, dejaría a todos muertos de hambre.

-Tienes que admitirlo, tus hijos serían bastante felices si tú tuvieses el rol de madre y padre. –comento él, esquivando otro vaso.

-¡No voy a ser padre soltero! –

-Entonces cásate, creo que habrá muchas interesadas en el puesto. –prosiguió él. –Pero insisto en que sería divertido.

-¡Que no me voy a casar y tampoco voy a ser padre soltero! –grito molesto, tratando de hacerle entender que no lo haría.

-Ejem. –Gokudera se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió en cuanto ambos lo miraron. -¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí, Décimo? ¿Estúpida piña? –interrogo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tsuna señalo a la niebla.

-¡Mukuro me ha estado molestando todo el tiempo!, ¡Eso es lo que pasa! –grito en su defensa, sabiendo el desorden que se origino a base de los comentarios del peli índigo. Hayato dirigió su mirada hacía el aludido.

-Yo solo le dije que sería un buen esposo, es todo. –se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

Tsuna frunció el ceño. -¡Eso no es cierto! –replico. -¡Dijiste que debería ser madre-padre soltero!

Hayato alzo una ceja sin comprender como es que esos dos habían llegado a esa conversación, pero pronto se dijo a sí mismo que las platicas con Mukuro no siempre eran coherentes, mucho menos normales. Así que realmente no sabía si debía estar extrañado, o no. Además de que la niebla sacaba los temas más raros a colación, en los momentos más extraños.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado… -el peli plateado señalo la estufa. –Tengo la impresión de que debería apagar ya el fuego, Décimo. El desayuno se está quemando. –

Tsuna palideció al escuchar a la tormenta y se dirigió a ver el ya incomible desayuno, sintiéndose aun más irritado con su guardián con peinado a lo piña.

-Tienes diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, Mukuro. –siseo el castaño. –Diez, nueve, ocho, siete… -comenzó a contar, pero antes de llegar a seis, el muchacho desapareció en su característica neblina.

-Salgamos a comprar algo, Tsuna. –le palmeo la espalda con suavidad. –Olvidemos este…ejem, incidente. –murmuro Hayato sonriéndole.

-Yo no sé que le dio a Mukuro con querer casarme. Mucho menos sé de donde llego a la conclusión de que debería ser padre soltero. –suspiro el castaño quitándose el delantal y colgándolo en la silla. –Ni siquiera tengo quince aún. –mascullo.

Gokudera le sonrío, y ambos salieron de la cocina. Lo primero que vio Tsuna al salir fue a Hibari sentado en el sillón de la sala, leyendo el libro que él mismo se había dejado la noche anterior en la habitación del pelinegro. Si mal no recordaba era de terror.

-¿A dónde van, herbívoros? –interrogo Kyouya, alzando la vista.

-A comprar el desayuno. –respondió la tormenta, ignorando el apodo al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Hibari alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué no estaba Tsunayoshi haciéndolo? –

-Digamos que hubo un pequeño accidente. –mascullo Sawada, frunciendo el ceño. Hibari apretó las manos.

Si mal no recordaba, hacía menos de quince minutos había ido a la cocina a ver si el castaño necesitaba algo, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con que Mukuro estaba abrazando al menor, y llamándolo _"mi Tsunayoshi-kun"_ para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Dios, estuvo tentado en partirle la cara a esa inservible piña, pero al ver que Tsuna no lo alejaba; solo pudo deducir que a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

Además de que eso a él no debería molestarle. Es decir, Tsuna solo era su jefe y amigo, así que si tuviese una relación sentimental con Rokudo, eso no debería afectarle en lo más minimo, ¿no?

-Yo iré. –dijo de pronto, dejando a un lado el libro. –A ti te está buscando Yamamoto Takeshi. –recordó de pronto que el beisbolista le pidió que se lo dijese si lo llegaba a ver. Hayato asintió no muy convencido.

-Bueno, voy a ver que quiere ese idiota, décimo. –le sonrío. –Y tú cuida bien de él. –le señalo acusadoramente.

Hibari asintió, viendo a su jefe tomar las llaves de la casa, solo por si acaso, y salió junto a él a la calle, en dirección al súper.

El silencio que había entre ambos era tenso, agotador. Por lo que Tsuna jugueteaba con la orilla de su camisa naranja, sin atreverse a ver al mayor.

-¿Te gusta? –interrogo la nube, caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. No había podido aguantar las ganas de preguntar. Tsuna lo miro interrogante. –Que si te gusta románticamente Rokudo Mukuro. –repitió irritado, sin saber del todo porque.

El menor proceso la pregunta y antes de notarlo, se estaba riendo a carcajadas. ¿Gustarle? ¿A él, románticamente? ¡Sí cómo no!, cierto era que lo adoraba como a un hermano, que lo quería muchísimo; pero no para llegar a ser pareja. ¡Nada de eso!

-No te rías. –gruño molesto. –Hablo en serio.

-Jaja, es que… ¿Mukuro y yo? ¿Cómo pareja? –siguió riendo. -¡Por supuesto que no!, nos queremos sí, pero en primer lugar, yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien y Mukuro está enamorado de Byakuran.

Hibari lo miro intensamente, interesado en la posible persona que pudiese haber llamado la atención de su jefe. ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Sería una inútil herbívora más?

Quizás no diría nada sí esa chica fuese como Sasagawa Kyoko, a pesar de que no le había agradado nunca del todo, pero siempre había tenido en mente que ella lo amo con todo su corazón; tanto como para interponerse en un ataque y morir por él. Y en cierto modo sentía celos de ella, porque Kyoko si había tenido el valor de decirle lo que quería; aunque fuese al final.

Tsuna observo de reojo el rostro inexpresivo de su guardián, y suspiro algo decepcionado. Definitivamente él era un imposible, Kyouya jamás se fijaría en él de la misma forma en la que él mismo lo hacía. Era estúpido guardar esperanzas por algo así. Había estado esperanzado en que Hibari estuviese celoso, pero nuevamente se daba cuenta de que debía enamorarse de alguien más. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Giotto se restregó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose verdaderamente cansado. Sus ojos azules observaron las interminables pilas de papeles que había sobre su escritorio, y la pequeña que había al lado contrario; que eran las pocas que había revisado en más de medio día.

-Ya son las cinco, Giotto. –Alaude aviso, ingresando a la oficina del hombre. El rubio alzo la mirada.

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunto agotado. –Se me hace que hace nada estuvo Reborn aquí.

Alaude tomo asiento frente a él, observándolo fijamente. Giotto parecía más cansado que nunca, con la mirada casi perdida y una expresión de casi desolación. Y él sabía porque, la única razón que había para que todos estuvieran en un estado semejante.

-Deberías buscar a Tsunayoshi, Giotto. –le dijo el rubio cenizo, sin apartar su intensa mirada de él, mirada que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. –Desde esta mañana pareciese que te hubieran quitado algo importante.

El otro sonrío tristemente. -¿Sabes algo? –lo miro. –Mi intuición me dice que Tsuna es mi hijo.

Alaude no dijo nada. Ciertamente la idea no era tan loca como parecía a simple vista, Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía un espeluznante parecido con el rubio y sus personalidades coincidían más de lo que cualquiera pudiese reconocer. Además de eso, estaba el hecho de que ambos habían desarrollado una relación que el menor no tenía con nadie más de ellos.

-Sé que suena irracional, pero eso es lo que pienso. –Giotto se levanto de la silla. –Vámonos, es hora de irnos ya. –cambio de tema, tomando del cajón de su escritorio las llaves de su casa y sacando dinero para tomar el transporte público.

-¿Y tu coche? –interrogo Hibari, alzando una ceja.

-Um, está en reparación. –respondió con simpleza, rodeando el escritorio. Alaude lo siguió. –Me voy a ir en…

-Yo te llevo. –interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. –Y es que eres tan torpe que capaz te matas al bajarte del transporte. –le dijo a modo de explicación, provocando una mueca en el rubio. Internamente Alaude sonrío, mientras ambos abandonaban la habitación y el rubio cenizo lo seguía por detrás, observando su espalda.

La espalda de Giotto siempre había sido delgada, un tanto musculosa, pero delgada al fin. Sonrío casi imperceptible al recordar ciertas cosas del pasado; pero la duda que siempre tenía lo asalto en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué se había casado con Nana?

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres olvidarte de Hibari-san? –Enma Simon estaba bastante sorprendido, mientras repetía la pregunta a Tsunayoshi. -¿Estás seguro, Tsuna-kun?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, dando un largo sorbo al zumo de naranja que hizo en la mañana para recompensar el hecho de haber incendiado el desayuno; aunque el mayor culpable de eso había sido Rokudo Mukuro.

-Sí, es lo mejor Enma-kun. –afirmo sin mucho ánimo. –Ya perdí mucho tiempo enamorado de un imposible, estoy cansado de esperanzarme y luego tener que recoger los pedazos. –le sonrío.

Enma lo miro fijamente, sin saber muy que contestar. El no era el mejor consejero del amor, después de todo el estaba en una situación similar a la de su mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de alguien que jamás lo voltearía a ver.

-Entonces intentémoslo juntos, Tsuna-kun. –dijo finalmente, algo contento. –Entre dos será más fácil sobrellevarlo, ¿no?

El décimo jefe de Vongola lo miro con tristeza. –Dino-san no lo sabe aún, ¿verdad? –

Enma negó con la cabeza. –No tiene caso que se lo diga, Tsuna-kun, él solo me ve como a un hermano menor. –sonrío con ironía.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de olvidar. –asintió. –Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…

-Ya no puedes dormir con él. –le interrumpió el pelirrojo. Tsuna hizo un mohín.

-¡Pero no puedo dormir solo! –se quejo. Enma se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues duérmete con Hayato-kun o con Takeshi-kun… ¡Mukuro-san también es una buena opción! –le dijo divertido. –Pero Hibari-san ya no es una opción.

El castaño se dejo caer contra las almohadas del sillón de la habitación de su amigo, observando el techo como si fuera algo verdaderamente interesante.

-…tengo que hacer la cena. –comento distraídamente, tratando de borrar de su línea de pensamiento a Kyouya. Enma lo miro.

-Quiero curry. –musito el pelirrojo seriamente, esbozando una sonrisita. –El curry es rico, y a ti te sale fenomenal.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Pues curry será, mi amigo. –se levanto con pereza. -¡Pero tú te vienes conmigo! –

.

.

.

Giotto sirvió los platos con espagueti, dejándolos sobre la encimera de su cocina. Su rostro enrojecido lo avergonzaba más de la cuenta, y mentalmente seguía regañándose por haber invitado a Alaude sin pensarlo antes siquiera. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Giotto? –Alaude ingreso a la cocina con paso tranquilo, sacándole un respingo a su jefe. El hombre se giro a verlo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-N-no. –murmuro. –Ya he acabado. –señalo los platos con la cena, tomándolos con sus manos temblorosas. Alaude sonrío de manera sugerente.

-Ya te ayudo. –musito acercándose a él para tomar su propio plato, alejándose hacía el comedor que había visto en contadas ocasiones. Giotto camino detrás de él, sumamente nervioso.

La última vez que había estado a solas con Alaude la cosa no había terminado nada bien, ese día fue cuando nació su hijo, y recordaba haber discutido con él fuertemente. Aun así, ese asunto jamás se arreglo entre ambos, siempre había quedado la incógnita del porque se caso con Nana y de porque él se caso con Serina; la madre de Kyouya. Sí, ambos habían terminado aun más distanciados que cuando se entero de todo.

-…cocinas bien. –la voz sin emoción de la nube lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –Como siempre.

Giotto enrojeció un poco por el halago. Las veces que había cocinado para él habían sido las ocasiones en las cuales terminaban en casa de alguno de los dos, haciendo de todo menos trabajo. El oji azul suspiro nostálgico al recordar esas noches, que no habían sido pocas.

-Te serviré más. –dijo torpemente, al notar el plato vacío.

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo. –musito levantándose al mismo tiempo en que Giotto llevaba su propio plato lleno, chocando los dos y cayendo al suelo.

-Q-que dolor. –murmuro el Vongola adolorido, entreabriendo los ojos con cierto pesar. Pero todo dolor se desvaneció al darse cuenta de dos singulares cosas, la primera: estaba encima de la nube, muy cerca de su rostro malhumorado. Y segundo: que el hombre había terminado con el plato lleno embarrado en toda su persona. Giotto estuvo tentado a reírse, pero prefirió quitarse de encima primero.

-Ahora si la armaste, Giotto. –mascullo molesto, observando decepcionado como se levantaba. –Que es lo que…

-¡Lo siento mucho, Alaude! –se disculpo, atemorizado de haberlo hecho enfadar. –Mejor voy a prepararte el baño. –tras decirle aquello, el rubio desapareció del comedor rápidamente; sin dar tiempo a contradicciones.

Alaude suspiro, levantándose. Por lo menos ya no estaba tan nervioso, y le haría la pregunta que siempre quiso hacerle. Ya no escaparía de la respuesta, ya no.

.

.

.

Sasagawa Ryohei se dejo caer junto a Rokudo Mukuro, quien despego la vista de Tsuna y Enma, para fijarla en el albino.

-Pareces deprimido, Ryohei. –comento la niebla distraídamente, regresando sus ojos desiguales a la escena que anteriormente contemplaba.

El boxeador sonrío ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Cierto era que desde esa mañana había estado llevando consigo un aura entristecida, pero no estaba exactamente deprimido. El más bien lo clasificaría como nostálgico, melancólico; y esas eran las razones por las cuales había pasado todo el día observando a Sawada, recordando a su hermana en su último día.

-Estuve pensando en Kyoko. –dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-¿En tu hermana? –interrogo, recibiendo un asentimiento. –Vaya, desde el día en que murió no soportabas que alguien la mencionara. –comento mirándolo de nuevo.

Ryohei simplemente río un poco. Le hacía gracia que dos personas le dijeran lo mismo en menos de veinticuatro horas, pues Takeshi fue quien se lo comento esa misma mañana mientras hacían su rutina de ejercicios. Y ahora Mukuro lo hacía también.

-Lo mismo te digo. ¿Cómo estás?, ayer ya no pude preguntártelo. –

Mukuro se dejo caer completamente entre las cómodas almohadas del sillón. Su rostro adquiriendo la seriedad que rara vez se le veía.

-Ni bien ni mal. –se encogió de hombros. –Te puedo decir que ayer si estaba mal, pero hoy en la mañana todo tomo un color diferente. –nuevamente miro a Tsuna. –Y sé que es por el esfuerzo de todos…gracias, a ti también.

Ryohei sonrío. –Solo hago lo que cualquiera haría, lo que hicieron ustedes por mí. –dijo. –Ya sabes, somos famiglia.

Mukuro sonrío sinceramente. –Lo sé. –

-¡Hiii, ten cuidado Enma-kun! –chillo el castaño desde el jardín, corriendo para auxiliarlo. -¿Estás bien? –interrogo preocupado, agachándose para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Sí, sí. –sonrío. –Estoy acostumbrado.

Tsuna respiro tranquilizándose. Si bien la torpeza era una característica de ambos, todos sus amigos tenían toda la razón al decirles que era una característica bastante peligrosa; un día seguro terminarían matándose en una de sus tantas caídas.

Y lo más probable es que murieran juntos. Porque como bien dicen, "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan". Y Mukuro no podría estar más de acuerdo con ese dicho.

-Dame-Tsuna y Dame-Enma entran en acción. –Reborn se burlo de ambos, bajando del árbol en el cual había estado sentado.

-Kufufufu, seguramente un día se convertirán en uno con el piso. –le siguió la niebla, asomándose al jardín junto al sol. Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Tu mejor no digas nada, Mukuro! –le grito molesto. –Lo que sucedió esta mañana es completamente tu culpa.

El aludido lo miro con inocencia. –Pero si yo solo te estaba haciendo una sugerencia. –

Tsuna bufo. –Y le sigues. –mascullo.

-¡Tsuna está furioso al extremo! –interrumpió el albino, gritando solo por el placer de hacerlo. El castaño miro a Enma y ambos suspiraron.

-No tienen remedio. –

.

.

.

Giotto di Vongola suspiro pesadamente, con los ojos clavados en el techo de su habitación. Llevaba varios días pensando en el pasado, en la época en la cual se casó con Nana; en la época que Hibari Alaude lo traiciono casándose con Serina Getta.

Lástima que a pesar de eso sus sentimientos no cambiaban, lástima por él mismo que seguía amándolo tanto como al inicio. Ciertamente se sentía muy estúpido al siquiera pensar que Alaude alguna vez lo amo en verdad, pero también era cierto que había sido el estúpido más feliz.

Por otra parte también estaba el hecho de que creía haber encontrado a su hijo, a su adorable hijo. Sabía que debía hacer algo para que Tsunayoshi no se alejara de su lado, y así poder confirmar sus sospechas. Giotto sonrío ante esa línea de pensamiento.

Un peso extra hizo que la cama se hundiera un poco, provocando que el rubio se medio sentara por la sorpresa. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi se había olvidado de lo demás. Se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Alaude. El rubio cenizo lo había llevado a su casa y Giotto lo había invitado a cenar. Casi había olvidado que un descuido suyo hizo que el plato de espaguetis terminara en su ropa y cabello. Sonrío algo divertido al recordar su apariencia luego del _incidente. _

Alaude inmediatamente supo de que venía esa sonrisita, suspiro un poco irritado. Después de todo, la culpa había sido de la torpeza innata de Giotto. El rubio cenizo lo miro intensamente, provocando que el otro se sonrojara un poco. ¡Dios!, que no era un adolescente para sentir su corazón tan acelerado.

-…dime porque, Giotto. –él jamás se lo había preguntado, siempre creyó que así estaría bien. Pero nada estaba bien. Quería saberlo, _necesitaba _saberlo.

Giotto alzo una ceja y lo miro confundido, Alaude también lo miraba; sentado en la orilla de la cama, con el cabello húmedo y la camisa medio abierta. Giotto se mordió el labio inferior ante la sugerente apariencia que Alaude le mostraba.

Desvió la mirada. -¿Decirte él qué? –pregunto luego de algunos momentos.

Alaude frunció el ceño y se acerco más a su jefe, tomando su mentón entre sus dedos y obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. Azul mar y azul hielo se encontraron inmediatamente. Giotto trago saliva.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Nana? –pregunto sin soltarlo, sorprendiendo al otro. –Yo te amaba. –Alaude con cada palabra se acercaba más. -…no…yo _aun_ te amo. –se corrigió.

Bueno, bueno. Honestamente no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ciertamente él también amaba a Alaude, _siempre _lo había amado y ese amor aun permanecía.

-¿Por qué? –insistió.

-…yo creí que tu ya no me amabas. –musito despacio. –Cuando te fuiste a Francia con Serina, todo el mundo me lo dijo y yo…termine creyéndolo. –susurro, bajando la cabeza. Alaude se sorprendió.

Era una verdad indiscutible que todo el mundo le dijo que Alaude se había ido a Francia para casarse con Serina y no lastimarlo a él. Por eso es que había aceptado a Nana y al cabo de un tiempo termino casándose con ella. Tampoco ayudo el hecho de que cuando Alaude regreso de su viaje, Kyoya ya había nacido y su madre era Serina di Getta.

-Mejor pregunta es, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto tú a mí? –replico Giotto. –Cuando regresaste de Francia dos años después, regresaste casado con Serina y con Kyoya. –quería llorar. –Regresaste un mes antes de mi boda y no hiciste nada…

Alaude soltó lentamente al rubio y lo miro fijamente. Era cierto, él había tenido la oportunidad de detener a Giotto e impedir que se casara con esa mujer, incluso Serina le dijo que lo hiciera. Lo alentó a que evitara perder al amor de su vida, pero fue orgulloso y terco, fingió indiferencia y lastimo profundamente al Vongola. Incluso cuando estaban a punto de firmar el acta, Elena, G, Daemon, Asari, toda su _famiglia _le dijo que detuviera esa locura…pero no lo hizo. Lo dejo casarse con Nana.

-…cometí un error, fui orgulloso y quise pensar que tu no me amabas, que preferiste a esa mujer. Creí que me habías traicionado. –murmuro.

Giotto lo miro. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo enojado con Alaude, jamás lo negaría, porque su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando le llego la noticia de que se había casado con Serina y de que tenía un hijo con ella. Había sido por esa razón por la cual había aceptado casarse con ella.

Debía admitir que llego a tomarle mucho cariño a la madre de su hijo, quien murió junto con la esposa de Alaude protegiendo a los dos niños. Quizás era esa la única razón por la cual su molestia contra esa mujer pelinegra y de orbes metalizadas ceso. Porque si no hubiera sido por ella, su hijo habría muerto junto a Nana.

-Es cierto que tal vez no ame a Serina como merecía, pero ella siempre quiso que yo arreglara las cosas contigo. –Alaude hablo nuevamente. –Ella era consciente de que yo no la amaba y de que tú no amabas a tu esposa.

El otro suspiro y recargo su espalda en la pared.

-…Tsunayoshi es igual a ti, tanto en aspecto como en personalidad. –comento el rubio cenizo. –No creo que sea una estupidez el que pienses que es tu hijo. Yo lo creo.

Era sorprendente la manera en la que Alaude se lo había dicho. Tal vez no tuviera la híper intuición Vongola, pero tenía una bastante desarrollada. Cerró los ojos y formo una sonrisa.

-No estoy aún del todo seguro, pero mi intuición me dice que lo es. –dijo con un tono esperanzado. –Me encantaría que fuera él mi hijo…

-Estoy seguro de que lo es. –su tono firme y seguro lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –curiosidad destilaban sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, Giotto se acerco mucho al rubio cenizo.

-…tengo mis razones. –él Hibari lo miro con amor y el se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaban nuevamente el uno del otro. Trago saliva grueso y se recrimino su descuido.

-L-lo siento… –

La nube negó con la cabeza e impidió que se alejara, tomando su rostro con sus manos, acariciando su mejilla con muchísimo cuidado.

El Vongola volvió a cerrar los ojos, deleitándose con la caricia. Había sido mucho tiempo anhelando a ese frío y distante hombre, que ahora se sentía un poco perdido. No estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Alaude deslizo su mano por su cuello, mandándole un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse.

Sonrío, inclinándose sobre Giotto y utilizando su mano libre para apoyarse sobre la cama y no aplastarlo. Su otra mano descendió del cuello, acariciando su estomago por sobre la ropa. Giotto abrió los ojos sorprendido y a punto estuvo de replicar, pero Alaude sello sus labios con un demandante beso.

El rubio cenizo recorrió toda su boca con su lengua, deleitando a Giotto que sin duda correspondía a la exigencia, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, entregándose por completo al beso y olvidando todo lo que lo rodeaba, concentrándose solo en Alaude. Solo en él.

-Te amo, Giotto. –le susurro al oído, mordiéndole ligeramente el cuello. El gimió en respuesta al atrevido rocé.

-T-te est-ás aprovechando…A-Alaude. –murmuro entrecortado. El aludido sonrío, tomando nuevamente su mentón con sus dedos.

-Y mira cuanto. –le dijo, volviendo a besarlo con intensidad y pasión, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla. Giotto suspiro gustoso entre el beso. -…quiero escucharte decirlo… -musito al separarse, posicionándose sobre él, con ambas manos sujetando las muñecas de su _jefe_.

Giotto trago saliva.

-¿E-el que? –pregunto tembloroso, aunque interiormente sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería. Alaude se inclino hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

-…dilo… -susurro Alaude sobre sus labios, causándole un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. –Dime que me amas…

Giotto sintió su cara enrojecer ante tal petición, cerrando los ojos instintivamente. Sin duda Alaude estaba aprovechándose, pero… ¿realmente le importaba?, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules del otro hombre, dejándose hipnotizar por ellos llego a una conclusión definitiva. No, realmente no le importaba.

-_Te amo. _–musito sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, usando un tono claro y firme. ¿Qué importancia tenía?, sí realmente lo amaba.

.

.

.

-Mañana podremos partir. –Dino di Cavallone se dirigió a una ansiosa Nana, quien jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.

Aria di Giglio Nero suspiro algo irritada. Había estado bastante renuente con que esa mujer fuese a Namimori antes que Luce, pero ciertamente era mejor idea que mantenerla con ellas, en cualquier segundo podría ocurrir una batalla y Nana no era precisamente un as en la lucha. Suspiro nuevamente, retorciendo el legajo que llevaba en las manos y respirando para tranquilizarse.

-Sí, llévatela. –mascullo Aria con el ceño fruncido. –Solo estorbara si llegase a ocurrir algo.

Dino la miro con preocupación. -¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto.

Aria asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole el pobre legajo que Cozart les dejo con la información que Byakuran había recaudado. Dino se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué es? –

-Esto es lo que Byakuran ha estado investigando desde hace semanas. Averiguo que su padre proporciono dinero y material a los experimentos que Estraneo estaba haciendo con humanos, y que además, hay miembros de esa famiglia con Vincent. –le explico vagamente. –Y… -Aria miro a Nana y tomo al rubio por la manga de la camisa, alejándolo lo suficiente de la mujer castaña. -…también que Iemitsu les pago para secuestrar a Tsuna y hacerlo pasar por su hijo y de Nana.

Dino la miro completamente desencajado. –Eso es… ¿Eso quiere decir que Tsuna no es hijo de…? –su pregunta quedo al aire, y la mujer asintió. -¿Entonces de quien es hijo? –interrogo alterado, alzando la voz.

Aria suspiro y le indico que se moderara. Luego señalo a Nana, y Dino se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Es hijo de Giotto y Nana. –le susurro. –Es un Vongola de sangre, nieto de Timoteo y descendiente de primo Vongola. –continuo explicando. –Mi hermana ya lo sabía, pero no había querido decírmelo hasta ayer.

Dino la contemplo con la mente trabajándole a mil por hora, sin saber muy bien de que venía todo aquello.

-¿Pero porque Iemitsu hizo eso? –interrogo sintiéndose perdido. –No, no. Mejor pregunta es, ¿Nana estuvo casada con Giotto di Vongola?

-Sí, lo estuvo. –se les unió Luce, sobresaltándolos. –Pero no hables de esto aquí, Aria. –la regaño. –Síganme a mi oficina.

Dino la siguió meditabundo, sentándose en donde Luce le ofreció asiento, junto a Aria y frente a la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿Entonces…? –la apremio. Luce sonrío.

-Según me dijo Cozart, el día en que Tsunayoshi nació llego una carta de amenaza de un hombre desconocido, este amenazaba a los hijos de la generación que ya habían nacido. Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Kyouya, Nagi, Tsunayoshi, Ryohei… -Luce inspiro un poco de aire. –Pero ellos no hicieron caso y siguieron al pendiente de Tsuna, que había nacido debilitado…

Aria alzo una ceja al notar que su hermana guardaba silencio, observando melancólicamente el chupete que la señalaba como un Arcobaleno.

-…un cierto día Reborn y yo recibimos una llamada urgente de Ugetsu. –prosiguió. –Pero no hicimos caso de ella, Reborn seguía molesto con ellos y yo estaba ocupada con Uni, que recién había nacido. Fue ese día que atacaron el hospital en donde estaba Nana con Tsuna. –Luce lucho contra las lagrimas. -Y fue ese día que todos tomaron la decisión de separarse de sus hijos. Pero… –

-¿Pero? –Dino la miraba fijamente, de forma intensa.

-Pero fue una bomba del enemigo que cayó cerca de las habitaciones de donde estaban Nana y Serina preparando a Tsuna junto a Kyouya con todo lo necesario, la que ocasiono todo el desastre. Serina le arrebato a Nana su hijo y se lo entrego a Elena, quien para entonces ya había sacado a Kyouya, terminando ellas sepultadas entre toneladas de concreto y piedras; Elena se fue cuando escucho al enemigo acercándose, alcanzando a dejar a Ryohei y Kyoko en un sitio seguro, menos a Tsuna y a sus dos hijos. –Luce suspiro. –Ella se iba a ir a Francia, la idea era que ella criaría al hijo de Giotto junto a sus hijos, lejos de toda la mafia; pero Estraneo logro interceptarla y arrebatarle a los tres niños, casi matándola y enviándola vigilada a su destino inicial.

-¡Por Dios! –susurro Aria horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Después de eso, Cozart se entero que Nana estaba en coma en el hospital y que había sobrevivido gracias a que Serina la protegió con su cuerpo. Despertó cuatro meses después, amnésica y sin idea de nada. Iemitsu llego al día siguiente diciéndole que él era su esposo y que finalmente les habían dado en adopción a un niño, que su nombre aun no había sido elegido y que se parecía a ella. –Luce frunció el ceño. –Ese niño es Sawada Tsunayoshi, nombre que Giotto había deseado ponerle a su hijo.

-¿Entonces Giotto di Vongola no tiene idea de nada? –interrogo Dino perplejo.

-No. Giotto cree que su hijo está en algún lugar seguro y que su esposa murió en ese incidente. –respondió seriamente la Arcobaleno del cielo. –No tiene ni idea de lo que Iemitsu hizo. Por aquel entonces él no era un miembro tan importante dentro de Vongola, por lo que contadas ocasiones se vieron, y es bastante probable que Giotto ni siquiera lo recuerde.

-¿Y el noveno no se dio cuenta? –continuo Dino, tensándose aun más. –Quiero decir, Iemitsu trabajaba para él, y Nana era…no, _es_ la esposa de su hijo. –

Luce se cruzo de piernas. –Recuerda que Iemitsu jamás mencionaba a su familia, Nono debió haber creído que no la tenía; y que no fue hasta que Reborn lo encontró que nosotros supimos de quien era hijo. Por otro lado, Xanxus fue quien señalo el parecido entre su hermano Giotto y Tsunayoshi. –

-Eso quiere decir que el noveno desconfiaba de Iemitsu desde hacía ya varios años. –comento Aria, meditando. –Por eso es que jamás le comentaba nada de sus planes importantes.

-Bingo. –Luce le sonrío. –También es por eso que le oculto la existencia de Tsuna como décimo Vongola durante tanto tiempo. El noveno y Xanxus saben la verdad desde ya hace varios años.

Bueno, tanta información le estaba provocando jaqueca. Dino suspiro y miro a las dos hermanas, lo último que pensaría era que Tsuna no era hijo de Iemitsu, sino hijo del anterior candidato a décimo Vongola. Y que además Nana estaba amnésica.

-¿Entonces Nana cree que Tsuna no es su hijo? –Dino alzo la vista, al caer en un cierto punto de la conversación. La pelinegra mayor frunció el ceño.

-Exacto, ella cree que su hijo es adoptado. Todo este tiempo Iemitsu la ha estado engañando, y también es por eso que la mantenía viviendo alejada de todo aquel que pudiera revelarle la verdad. –

-Jamás creyó que tú fueras su _amiga_. –ironizo Aria. –Ni mucho menos pensó que Reborn hubiese estado tanto tiempo con su hijo.

-Desde los seis años. –confirmo Luce.

-Aquí lo que me preocupa… -intervino el jefe de Cavallone. –Es cuando Nana vaya a Japón. –el rubio la miro un momento. –La reacción que pueda tener Tsuna es…

-Deja tú su reacción. –Luce se llevo una mano al mentón. –La reacción de Giotto. Según me dijo Reborn hace unos días por carta, ese hombre está en Namimori y Tsuna ya se lo encontró. Ahora las probabilidades de que los dos _esposos _se vean, son casi del cien por ciento. –

Dino soltó un respingo, llevándose una mano al cabello. ¿Cómo demonios las cosas habían terminado tan enredadas? Hasta hace pocas horas, todo estaba en una situación de guerra medio estable, pero ahora existían muchas cosas de por medio.

Lo peor del caso era que por su insistencia ahora Sawada Nana tenía todo el permiso y protección de Giglio Nero, Simon, Cavallone, Gesso y varias famiglias más; para abandonar Italia e irse a Namimori con su hijo. Dios, ahora comprendía porque la terquedad de Luce, Cozart y Byakuran de no autorizar nada. ¡Si tan solo se hubiese mantenido callado! ¿Ahora qué consecuencias habría con la llegada de Nana a Namimori?

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ingreso con pasividad a su habitación, deteniéndose un momento frente a su buro. Observo con una media sonrisa la fotografía que allí reposaba, con un elegante marco de plata y la bonita inscripción de: _siempre te querré, _que tenía; la que Sasagawa Kyoko había mandado a hacer. La contemplo un momento más y suspiro nostálgico.

Era la misma fotografía que Ryohei tenía en su habitación, esa que fue la última. El castaño sonrío un poco al recordar el inicio de ese día, el nerviosísimo con el que ella iba y la enorme sonrisa. Kyoko siempre tan inocente.

-…lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan. –murmuro.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido disculpas a aquel retrato que no podía decirle nada? ¿Cuántas? ¿Unas cien? ¿Doscientas? Ni siquiera el ya estaba seguro.

Aun tras casi cuatro años del incidente, seguía recordando sus últimas palabras. _"Te amo, Tsu-kun, pero yo ya no puedo amarte aquí; deja que alguien lo haga y te cuide. Dile a Hibari-san lo que sientes por él, déjale saber y déjalo amarte. No esperes hasta el final para hacerlo, no hagas lo que yo hice. Por favor…se feliz."_

Y esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, mientras le sonreía con cariño. Jamás podría sacárselas de la cabeza, esas palabras que lo alentaron a tratar de conseguir algo imposible.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero parece que no podré declararme. –río un poco, sabiendo que nadie le contestaría. –Pero hare lo posible para ser feliz con lo que tengo, ya sabes, con mi famiglia.

Tsuna acaricio la fotografía y observo la que había a un lado. En ella su madre lo estaba abrazando, mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara. Esa había sido tomada el último día que vivió en su casa, con ella. Horas antes de partir con Reborn.

El castaño se dirigió a sentarse en la orilla de su cama. ¿Cómo estaría su madre? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? La última vez estaba tejiéndole un suéter a su inútil esposo, tan concentrada que apenas y se dio cuenta de que se marcho del país.

Ese había sido el adiós definitivo. Había soportado mucho por ella, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejarla vivir en su mundo de fantasía. Y que lo mejor para él era dedicarse a sus quehaceres y solamente ir a verla de vez en cuando. Así no sufría al verla. Y así no alteraba el mundo perfecto de su madre.

Tsuna se acerco al cajón en donde guardaba la caja de los anillos Vongola, mirándola con atención. Pronto tendría que decirles a los demás que estaban en sus manos, y que pronto Reborn comenzaría con el entrenamiento en serio. Solo estaba esperando a que los demás arcobalenos apareciesen y que Varia llegase.

Volvió a suspirar, y antes de cerrar el cajón, Tsuna notó la carta que Hayato le había dado cuando recién llego.

-¿Será momento? –se pregunto dubitativo, girándola entre sus dedos. -…quizás… -llevo su mano con la intención de abrirla.

-¡Tsuna-nii! –Lambo ingreso llorando a su alcoba, refugiándose bajo su cama. El castaño parpadeo consternado y regreso la carta al cajón, cerrándolo bruscamente; para luego dirigirse a ver al niño.

-¡Regresa aquí, maldita vaca! –Gokudera ingreso también furioso, seguido de Hibari y Reborn.

-¿En donde esta, herbívoro? –Hibari lo miro fijamente.

-¡No lo escondas, Dame-Tsuna! –rugió el mayor, entrando completamente.

-¿Esconder? ¿Yo? –se señalo. –Lambo no está a…

-Lo encontré. –siseo Kyouya, quien se encontraba de cuclillas con el niño en la mano. Tras encontrarlo, los tres abandonaron la alcoba sin decir más, sin soltar nunca a Lambo.

-¡NOOO! –grito. -¡Tsuna-nii, sálvame! ¡Ellos quieren matarme! –lloriqueaba desde el pasillo.

Tsuna palideció y corrió tras ellos, dejando la puerta de su alcoba abierta e iluminada por las lámparas de mesa. Y cuando la luna llego a un cierto punto en el cielo, ambas fotografías fueron iluminadas, casi como si fuese una señal.

Lástima que Tsunayoshi no lo vio porque estaba más ocupado rescatando a Lambo.

.

.

.

Irie Shoichi respiraba tranquilamente, mientras sus dedos se movían hábilmente sobre el tablero de la computadora portátil de Vincent, escuchando la conversación que sostenía Byakuran con Lancia, Squalo y Cozart; sin escucharla realmente. Lo único que escuchaba eran las molestas voces que de vez en cuando lograban desconcentrarlo un poco. Y debía decir que la única que lo lograba, era la gritona voz de la mano derecha de Xanxus.

Decidió ignorarlos a todos por igual, mientras seguía investigando los archivos que encontró tras decodificar la mitad de los documentos. Sus ojos se pararon sobre un nombre que jamás había escuchado, ni mucho menos reconocido.

-¿Quién es Gianna di Ventaglio? –la voz de Irie resonó en toda la habitación, captando la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba presente. –No recuerdo haberlo escuchado en ningún lado. –sus ojos se giraron para ver a Byakuran.

El jefe de Gesso alzo una ceja sin reconocerlo, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de haberlo escuchado o visto en algún lado. La pregunta era ¿en dónde? Pero no lograba ubicar el lugar, situación ni mucho menos razón por la cual le parecía familiar.

-¿Ventaglio? –Cozart repitió confundido. –No creo que sea de la mafia, entre todas las famiglias que recuerdo, esa no la he visto. Ni tampoco he escuchado de ella. –

-Eran una empresa. –recordó vagamente Squalo. –Recuerdo que el viejo nos hablo de ella hace tiempo atrás, nos dijo que desapareció hace veinte años cuando la única heredera de la familia se casó. –explico el de largos cabellos. –Y después de eso ya no se supo más de ella ni de su familia. –

Cozart lo medito un momento. –Creo que ya la recuerdo. Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero no recuerdo nada más. Tampoco se con quien se caso. –

Byakuran entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Tenía una leve idea de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a esa mujer. Miro a Shoichi y se acerco a la portátil, inclinándose junto a él. Sus ojos color lavanda observaron con detenimiento el nombre.

-Anótamelo en una hoja, y no quiero que me molesten. –dijo Byakuran irguiéndose. –Estaré en la biblioteca de Vincent. –musito tras observar las miradas interrogantes de los presentes. –Creo que ya se en donde he visto este nombre antes…y tengo la impresión de que esta mujer es importante. -tras decirles aquello, el albino salió por la puerta con Irie detrás de él.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

¡Hoooliiitaaaas a todos!

Sé que me he tardado un poco, pero por lo menos es una tardanza menor a la de la vez pasada (: ¿no?

Pero bueno, ignorando eso ¡Gracias a todas/os por leer! Y como siempre y para variar, quiero agradecer a esas especiales personitas que comentan:

_**SanP: **__Jajaja gracias. La verdad es que sufrí a horrores sin mi computadora y luego agrégale sal a la herida cuando me di cuenta de que el capi no estaba. Sin duda tarde mucho para volverlo a reescribir, sobre todo por la situación de Daemon y Mukuro. Pero al final todo salió y hasta termine el actual y la mitad del siguiente (:_

_**CatunaCaty: **__Je, me alegro que te guste. La verdad es que Tsuna conoce a Elena y sabe sobre la historia de Mukuro y Nagi, también conoce la situación de Daemon; pero Tsuna no soporta que nadie haga llorar a sus guardianes y Spade cometió la peor falta para Tsu-chan. Así que por el momento tendrá que resignarse. _

_**Fan Tsunachan xD: **__¡Hola! Jaja, no te preocupes, comprendo que la escuela es el mayor infierno para los estudiantes (: así que no hay problema, me alegra saber que andas por acá. Jojo sí, ya era tiempo de un poco de AG, pero aun no es tiempo de cantar victoria con estos dos, ni con Tsuna y Kyouya. ¡También me alegra saber que te llega la inspiración con mi fic! ¡Gracias (:! Jaja yo estoy igual con tu fic, lo he leído varias veces. Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy, un gran abrazo y mucha inspiración para tu historia. _

**_Demonik:_** _Jaja, no te preocupes, realmente pensaba ponerlo solo que Giotto tambien participara en ello. Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capi (: Muchos saludos y un gran abrazo. _

Y como siempre, un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

.

.

.

_Capítulo 10: Sentimientos _

_-Estos dos sí que parecen pareja. –musito el arcobaleno como quien no quiere la cosa, observando más de cerca las dos figuras que dormían plácidamente. –Dame-Tsuna se ve muy a gusto ¡Y ni que decir de Dame-Enma! –_

_Jeh, lo bueno de ser el único que conocía las costumbres de Tsuna y Enma para dormir, era que podía utilizarlas a su favor. Ninguno de ellos sabía que esos dos dormían así desde que eran pequeños, siempre abrazados. Parecía que encontraban protección en el otro. Pero eso era algo que Hibari no tenía porque saber ¿verdad?_

_-Ahora que lo dices… -Mukuro parecía haber entendido las intenciones de Reborn y se unía a su juego, dejando a Gokudera suspirando sin decir nada. _

_El también conocía esas costumbres de su adorado décimo y del hijo de Cozart. No era la primera vez que los encontraba así, además de que a veces él también se les unía. Pero sabía que si decía algo, Reborn lo convertiría en un queso gruyer. Prefería no discutir y solo disfrutar de la situación. _

_-¡Espero que lo terminen siendo! –Mukuro sonreía divertido, inclinado un poco hacía adelante y con todo su peso apoyado en su tridente. Reborn se cruzo de brazos y asintió. _

_-Eso sería muy bueno. –los miro. –O puede que ya lo sean. –_

_Hibari se tenso al escuchar las últimas palabras de Reborn. Eso era imposible ¿verdad? El herbívoro no podía estar enamorado de alguien. Repentinamente las palabras que le dirigió el día anterior llegaron a su mente como un flash. 'Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien' ¿sería ese alguien el herbívoro de los Simon? ¿Podría ser cierto? Lo miro nuevamente y frunció aún más el ceño. _

_-Pues hacen una buena pareja. –siseo con furia mal disimulada, abandonando la habitación y olvidando la razón principal que lo llevo hasta allí…_

.

.

.

¡Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

Ciao, ciao :)


End file.
